


STRAWBERRY DADDY

by purplenoire01



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), charlastor - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Love, Other, drunk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 38,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenoire01/pseuds/purplenoire01
Summary: Luego de la introducción de Alastor al Happy Hotel era claro que el mismo pasaría por cambios, pero ¿que tal si no solo es el hotel el que cambia si no también la perspectiva de charlie hacia Alastor por una leve influencia de Angel dust?
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 17





	1. Día uno: El atractivo del Radio Demon

Amanecía en el infierno, los pocos rayos de luz que se filtraban de la superficie anunciaban un nuevo día para el renombrado Hazbin Hotel, así también comenzaba un nuevo día para los habitantes de este mismo.  
El primero en dar los buenos días era cierto demonio de alta estatura, esbelta figura, cabellos rojos y una amarillenta y afilada sonrisa, quién sin ningún miramiento golpeaba las costillas de su compañero de cuarto con la punta de su bastón.

-Ya es de día mi afeminado amigo, hay muchas cosas que se deben arreglar en este Hotel y el día recién comienza-

Comentaba el sonriente demonio, recibiendo una queja incomprensible del albino de orbes rosa, por lo que el pelirrojo decide no perder tiempo y avanzar con su aseo personal para luego continuar despertando a sus demás compañeros.

Cuando todos bajaron se encontraron con el desayuno servido en la mesa principal, todos decidieron comer, mientras Alastor recién tomaba asiento.

-Buen provecho muchachos-

Todos se dispusieron a tomar sus respectivos desayunos, el primero en terminar fue a Alastor quién se retiro con suma educación de la mesa, indicando que iba iniciar con la remodelación ya que tenía "favores" que cobrar, ya cuando se hubo marchado, los presentes comenzaron a hablar.

-Sabes Charlie, ya vez que Alastor "cobra" sus favores y me pica la curiosidad por saber ¿que clase de "pago" requerirá de tu parte?-

Comenta el albino riéndose de manera coqueta, algo que hizo enfadar a la joven del parche sobre el ojo izquierdo.

-Yo le he dicho incontables veces que no confíe en él, Alastor no es de dar "favores" de gratis sino mira a Husk-

Menciona Vaggie un poco seria, charlie solo se encogen de hombros.

-Sea cual sea ya le he dicho que no voy a dejar que se aproveche de ninguna forma con estos "favores", además respondiendo tu comentario Angel, Alastor no tiene ese tipo de intereses recuerda es ASEXUAL-

Le enfatiza la rubia moviendo las manos como si estuviese desplegando un letrero frente a ellos.

-Hay niña, si supieras, el que sea asexual no quiere decir que del todo no va a tener ese tipo de interés, seguro que si lo es, tal vez sea porque no ha probado las delicias del pecado del sexo-

Comenta Angel Dust, haciendo sonrojar a Charlie, Vaggie le golpea las costillas.

-Solo digo la verdad además que no se deja enseñar, pero tal vez si le mostramos carne tierna tal vez el daddy se deje-

Dice esto mirando a charlie y lanzandole un guiño.

-No digas eso ni de broma, recuerda que charlie es mi pareja, no dejaría que ese fresa mal habido se lleve a mi chica-

Luego del desayuno Vaggie fue con Husk a conseguir algunas cosas para ayudar con la remodelación ya que no quería dejar todo en manos del fresa digo de Alastor, mientras Angel Dust llevaba a Charlie a espiar a Alastor el cual lucía como buen administrador, viendo como marchaba la obra.

-¿Porque me trajiste aquí?-

Preguntaba en voz baja la ojinegra

-A que vez a tu papi Alastor en Acción-

Respondía el albino riendo de manera altanera

-Que no es mi papi-

Refuta la rubia un poco tensa, aunque tuviese novia sabía que no estaba ciega, debía admitir que el chico ciervo había algo que le agradaba, tal vez el porte de caballero, o el que usaba más modales de los que ella recordaba.

-¿Ah sí? y ahora yo veo mal entonces, querida creo que hasta Vaggie vio la química entre ustedes dos, eres como su chica y el sería como tu daddy-

La chica abrió los ojos como platos cuando Angel dijo aquello, que quería decir con aquello de "daddy"

-Si me refiero a que el hace todo esto, y hasta el momento no ha pedido nada a cambio, además mira la diferencia, a mi me dice amigo afeminado, a Husk pues por su nombre a Niffty; little darling, y a ti, querida, cariño, dulzura, sweetheart, y vaya a saber tu padre que más piensa en decirte, creo que tiene todo un diccionario de palabras solo para ti-

Debía admitirlo ella era la principal benefactora de todo lo que ahora hacía Alastor en el Hotel, pero era muy mayor para ella incluso mayor que Angel, bien podría ser su padre?

-Y a eso le sumamos la diferencia horrorifica de edades, si Alastor es tu daddy o papi como desees decirlo-

La joven le hace mala cara a Angel, y él la hace fijarse más en Alastor, quien vestía una camisa de vestir blanca, un pantalón color café y zapatos negros y sus cabellos recogidos por una pequeña coleta.

-Mira nena él es un encanto y tú dejarás que se te escape de las manos, figura esbelta, alto, un lindo y tonificado trasero-

Mientras Angel continuaba con enumerando los dotes de Alastor Charlie se fijaba en aquella zona que regularmente cubre su gabardina, a ella le parecían adorables sus orejitas de ciervo pero ahora apreciaba aquello que le parecía adorable.

-y su colita-

se le escapo esto último de los labios sin pensar que Angel aun no acababa de nombrar los atributos de Alastor.

-si y su col... su que?-

Pronto Angel fue consiente que tal vez, solo tal vez había logrado que Charlie le tomara demasiada atención a Alastor, ya que la misma ahora se encontraba en una peligrosa travesía para tocar la colita de Alastor que si bien cualquiera sabría sería una clara sentencia de muerte.  
Bien los veo en el próximo cap  
Espero que disfruten


	2. DÍA UNO. UNO; UN MOMENTO ASEXUALMENTE INCOMODO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie experimenta la pena y el miedo en un solo momento, con el fin de recibir más razones para confundirse

Angel al ser consiente de la cercanía de Charlie con la colita de Alastor, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanza sobre ella evitando así cualquier contacto con el ciervo, que al sentir la leve ráfaga de aire a sus espaldas, decide voltear a ver, mirándolos con su acostumbrada y confiada sonrisa, Angel suspira con alivio al ver que no tocaron ni empujaron al mitad ciervo ya que eso representaría un verdadero peligro para él y Charlie.

-Deben tener más cuidado cuando juegan, podrían lastimarse o podrían golpear a alguien-

Decía el pelirrojo con mucha tranquilidad, sin siquiera percatarse de los que estuvo a punto de pasar con Charlie la cuál se puso en pie, Alastor noto que su muñeca estaba inusualmente hinchada.

-Oh querida, creo que te lastimaste-

Dice tomándola suavemente del brazo para inspeccionar, Charlie ante el contacto no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-No lo había notado-

Menciona de manera atontada, ahora era más consiente del encanto del "daddy" al recordar las palabras de Angel sacudió su cabeza, que estúpidez estaba apunto de crear en su cabeza.

-Si gustas vamos a mi recamara, tengo algunas cosas que podrían ayudar cariño-

Mencionaba sin ninguna intención en trasfondo, aun no se daba cuenta de que lo dicho podría tomarse para mal, hasta que vio la cara de degenerado de Angel.

-O también puedes ir con Angel el sabe donde está mi botiquín, además que es el responsable de tu herida-

Dijo soltando rápidamente el brazo de la rubia y volviendo a su trabajo, ahora le tocaría a Angel ocuparse de ella, y no sería mal visto por la preferencia del mismo y el se evitaba el contacto extraño con la joven.

//habitación de Alastor//

-¿que está no era tu habitación?-

Preguntaba la rubia haciendo que Angel recordara el por que el pelirrojo llego a esta habitación, por lo que mientras le ayudaba a vendar y a tratar la torcedura, le contaba la mayoría de altercados que ha llegado a tener con el mitad ciervo, al parecer era muy objetivo con su espacio personal, la rubia estaba cansada de escuchar a Angel dust los mismos habían tomado asiento en el feo colchón que Alastor le otorgó a Angel, cuando ya eran pasadas las 7pm, Angel recordó que ya los demonios que arrastró Al para que le ayudasen habrían terminado su trabajo y posiblemente estuviesen en el bar donde su imposible crush estaría trabajando en la barra.

-Cariño, ya vuelvo no respires-

Dijo Angel cerrando por completo el armario y dejando a Charlie allí atrapada.

Pasada una media hora Charlie comenzó con los intentos de salir de allí pero luego desistió ya no le quedaban muchas energías y tenía mucho sueño, se sentía aburrida por la larga plática de Angel, estaba tan resignada que cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse pensó en Angel, pero escucho una voz demasiado distinta a la de Angel.

-Al parecer ya anda bebiendo-

Mencionaba el pelirojo comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa, ya había terminado su trabajo y se sentía indudablemente sucio, por lo que liberó sus cortos cabellos y ahora se dirigía al closet a buscar su pijama para poder descansar, volteando alterando la poca comodidad de Charlie, el al sentir una presencia al costado izquierdo, se retira suavemente del closet con su pijama en mano y dándole la espalda a Charlie, ya que se sentía incomodo.

//en el bar//

-Creo que olvide algo-

Dice Angel mirando su copa

-Yo estaba con Charlie y luego vine aquí, pero no hace rato que no la veo-

Husk escuchó el cuestionamiento de Angel por lo que decidió entrometerse

\- ¿Y donde estaban tu y la rubia?-

Angel se alegró de escuchar que Husk le dirigía la palabra.

-En mi habitación-

Husk se le sirve más bebidas a los demonios que compartían en el bar.

-¿Que no compartes la habitación con Al?-

Pregunta el demonio gatuno haciendo lentamente trabajar al alcoholizado cerebro de Angel.

-Si, yo duermo en el ARMARIO, por Lucifer olvide que deje a Charlie en el closet-

dice haciendo que el alcohol se le bajara de golpe.

-Vaya creo que de casualidad, Al subió a tomar un baño no dejaba de decir que se sentía asquerosamente sucio y si es así probablemente Charlie esté muerta para estas horas-

Decía Husk jugando con la mente de Angel y divertiendose en el acto.-

No digas eso ni de chiste, pero tal vez no la haya visto, por cualquier cosa no subiré aun, no vaya a ser que me maten a mi-

Dijo Angel mientras en la habitación, Alastor trataba de guardar la compostura.

-Cariño, no quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿que haces en la habitación de un caballero?-

Preguntaba Alastor tratando de no enfadarse y de no voltear, menos mal no se le ocurrio desvestirse por completo.

-Papi digo Al no es lo que parece, estaba hablando con Angel y me encerró en el armario, hace bastante rato que se fue y no volvió y no podía salir, no esperaba que llegarás aun-

Alastor se percato de lo que dijo al inicio ¿"papi"? ¿que quería decir con esa palabra, o tal vez había escuchado mal?

-¿como me dijiste cariño?-

Su voz serena a veces le parecía algo coqueta o ya estaba demasiado agobiada por la vista anterior de la camisa del pelirrojo entreabierta y su cabello desordenado, además de esos brillantes ojos rojos que la miraban directamente.

-Al eso fue lo que dije-

Sonreía nerviosa para su suerte Al no le volteo a ver, solo se encogió de hombros y aun dándole la espalda se dirije al baño.

-Lindura si gustas puedes salir, la puerta está abierta-

Dijo sin más entrando en el baño, el cual no fue muy relajante ya que aun desconfiaba del nivel de curiosidad de la rubia, mientras la misma decidió salir del closet y sentarse al borde de la cama en la que dormía Al, luego de unos segundos dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, la cuál a su percepción olía a fresas, luego de unos minutos termino por quedarse dormida en la misma, el pelirrojo al salir del baño con una bata cubriendo su pijama se da cuenta de que la "intrusa" se quedo dormida y al sentir tanta pero tanta pereza, decidió sentarse en un sillón y tomar su descanso allí.

Bien está algo tonto este cap pero Aquí esta

espero que disfruten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados para esta historia son propiedad únicamente de vivian medrano (viviziepop), yo solo los usare para recrear las tonterías en las que mi mente divaga, sin más preámbulos disfruten.


	3. DÍA DOS: SOLUCIONES IMPROBABLES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahora charlie debe afrontar malos entendidos

La joven Magne abría lentamente sus ojos color ónice, topándose con Alastor quién se encontraba vestido con un pantalón gris y una camisa color vino, y zapatos cafés, el mismo se encontraba cepillándose sus rojos cabellos, siempre luciendo impecable, rápidamente Charlie reaccionó, rebuscando sus ropas lo que captó la atención del mitad ciervo.

-¿Querida, que tanto rebuscas? tú conoces bien que no tengo ese tipo de atracción-

Comentaba dejando el cepillo en alguna cómoda.

-Lo sé, es que no recordaba que me quedé dormida ayer aquí, lo siento papi digo Al-

El rostro de la joven estaba al rojo vivo mientras Alastor nuevamente se cuestionaba sobre lo que había dicho Charlie "papi" ¿otra vez?

-Querida creo que me parece oír un eco en tu voz o me estoy desquiciando cariño, ¿podrías repetir como me llamaste?-

La joven suspiro no tenía escapatoria, se le había ocurrido bambi pero tal vez el ni lo conocía, así que lo miro a los ojos y dejo escapar.

-Papi, perdona espero no te moleste-

La joven lo miró con súplica y Alastor simplemente sonrió con normalidad.

-Cariño, llámame como tú desees no tengo ningún problema con ello, deberías irte o tendrás problemas con la tipa del parche-

Dice lo último con modo despectivo y se retira de la habitación topándose con Angel en la puerta.

-Mi querido y afeminado amigo, tu y yo tenemos un tema pendiente sobre anoche-

Dijo con un leve brillo macabro en sus ojos, Angel tragó grueso por supuesto que hablaba de la intrusa, entro solo para darse cuenta que ella yacía en la cama del pelirrojo.

-No es lo que parece-

Se defendió ella rápidamente al notar la cara de Angel

-Vaya que aburrida-

Suspiro el chico arácnido, solo para sentarse en el sillón el que Al se habría quedado dormido.

-No, Al es muy caballero para muy a tu pesar y como ya te había dicho el es ASEXUAL-

Recalca grandemente, mientras Angel cruza sus largas piernas

-Ay Charlie, es porque no le has presentado la carne como se debe-

Ahí estaba nuevamente metiendo le ideas en la cabeza a Charlie, la misma solo suspiro.

-Iré a mi habitación, debo darme un baño y cambiar mis ropas u oleré terrible-

Se levanta dejando atrás a Angel, quién ya sabía que poco a poco ambos irían cediendo, después de todo Alastor no podía ser tan recio ¿que no?

//en la sala//

Todos veían con extrañeza al ente ojicarmín ya que era inusual su levantada tardía y ni que decir que estaba casi que cabeceando del sueño, quién diría que Al se desvelaría, realmente el sabía que no era así, solo que le resultó incomodo dormir en el sillón, la siguiente en llegar fue Charlie a la quién Vaggie se llevo de la mano, no le gustaba la idea de que compartiera muucho con el mitad ciervo.

-¿Charlie puedo saber porque tardaste tanto?, ayer te estuve buscando durante la noche y no te encontré, tenía miedo de que ese fresa te hiciera daño-

La mirada de su novia lo decía todo, si estaba preocupada, ahora su alma se partía en dos.

-Lo siento estuve hablando con Angel y pues ya vez me dejo encerrada en su armario y luego Alastor me encontró, se iba a dar un baño y me indico que podía marcharme, pero no lo hice me quede dormida-

Vaggie le miraba con su ceño levemente fruncido, suspiro y solo dijo.

-No hay problema confío en ti en que no haya ocurrido a más además que se que el fresa no tiene ese tipo de gustos-

Charlie sonrió y le abrazó dulcemente

//en la noche en el bar//

La joven Charlie se encontraba desahogando sus penas con batidos de chocolate, quería algo más con Al, pero también quería estar con Vaggie si tan solo pudiese dividirse en dos, ahí estaba nuevamente Angel mirando a su queridisima amiga cabizbaja y pensativa.

-Querida para el mal de amores no es muy bueno el chocolate en cambio, el alcohol si te ayudaría-

Decía el albino la rubia lo voltea a ver

-Todo esto es tú culpa, si no me hubieses metido esas ideas en la cabeza no estaría viendo a Al de otra manera-

Dijo la joven captando la atención de Husk.

-Niña, si alguien te gusta no es culpa de nadie más que tuya, disculpa que lo diga, pero creo que todos notamos que Al te agradó demasiado cuando se conocieron, tu ya tenías esas ideas, Angel solo te ayudo a notarlas más-

A Angel se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar que Husk le defendía, Husk al verlo respondió.

-Solo digo las cosas como son no te hagas ilusiones-

El albino le envía un beso al aire.

-Se que lo dices pero no es lo que sientes-

Le guiña el ojo y Husk vuelve a lo suyo mientras a Charlie comienza a pensar en un plan que brindaría más problemas que soluciones.

-En efecto Husk tiene razón, hablare con Al y confirmaré que solo es atracción física hacia el-

En ese momento aparece Alastor quién se disponía a pedirle una bebida a Husk pero es interceptado por Charlie.

-Oh, hola Al, quería tratar contigo un tema de negocios-

Dice mirándole a los ojos "seriamente", no podía evitar ser atrapada por aquellos brillantes ojos rojos.

-Claro querida, podríamos tratarlo mañana, me disponía a disfrutar algo de beber para luego ir a descansar-

Menciona tranquilamente el pelirrojo, pero Charlie no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

-no, debe ser ahora Al-

Acto seguido la joven toma al mitad ciervo de la muñeca, el ambiente se tenso levemente, todos cualquiera sabe que al Radio Demon no le agradaba que le tocaran y mucho menos que le ordenaran, intento mantenerse sereno ante Charlie, pero por dentro deseaba ¿castigarla?

Ya en la oficina, el pelirojo se recarga sobre el escritorio mirándole con aparente calma.

-Papi, digo Al te llame porque quería hablar contigo sobre algo que me ha estado pasando y que puede provocarme problemas y que tiene que ver contigo-

Alastor le sonreía como si comprendiese aunque era obvio que no.

-Ya te dije que no tengo problema de como me llames, y con lo otro no se a que quieres llegar cariño-

La joven sentía la tensión de estar a solas con él, su voz y su fragancia.

-Haremos un trato, me dejaras darte un beso, sin extras y sin trucos-

El mitad ciervo se encontraba confundido, acaso los papeles había cambiado.

-¿Que gano con ello?-

Charlie sabía que Alastor querría algo a cambio y le daría privacidad.

-Tendrás una habitación para ti-

Menciona la joven el chico se mostraba reacio a aceptar el trato.

-¿Es un trato entonces?-

Dice la joven extendiendo su mano frente a Alastor el mismo estrecho su mano dando el trato por de acuerdo, Charlie aprovechando la cercanía se abalanzó sobre el levemente y beso sus labios, en un beso sediento donde expresaba algo más que pura atracción, el pelirrojo apoya sus manos sobre el escritorio para no caer sobre el mismo, el deseaba continuar aquel beso, pero un trato es un trato, aprovecho para separase de Charlie y erguirse.

-Lo siento cariño, un trato es un trato, solo habíamos llegado al acuerdo de un beso por una habitación-

Dijo marchándose de la oficina de Charlie dejando a la misma completamente confundida.

-Sabe a fresa-

...................................................................

Hasta aquí este cap, ha sido algo largo lo siento me emocioné

Espero que disfruten


	4. DÍA TRES: LOCAMENTE DESUBICADA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie comienza a acosar a Alastor, en un intento de aclarar sus confusos sentimientos.  
> ¿que lograría con ello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUVE QUE EDITAR HUBO UN ERRROR CUANDO SUBI EL CAPITULO

Ya comenzaba el nuevo día, esta vez todo estaba normal a excepción que Alastor parecía por alguna extraña razón empeñado en ignorar y evitar a Charlie a toda costa lo que no sabía era que lo hacía por que se sentía extraño desde que conoció a Charlie, al inicio solo le agradaba pero después del beso algo había cambiado, así que eso incomodo y molesto es algo que se evitaría esquivándola.

Charlie por su parte se sentía muy confundida, lo había besado que no significaba que dejaría de pensar en el, no ahora era mucho peor, quería volverlo a besar, abrazarlo y tal vez tener sexo con ¿el? 

Ese algo que la estaba impacientando en cada cuando el la esquivaba o ignoraba quería escucharlo llamarla dulzura, de aquella manera tan encantadora o cariño el cual le erizaba la piel, o incluso que violentara su espacio personal como cuando se presento, amaba a Vaggie pero un beso técnicamente no es ser infiel ¿cierto?

Pero en qué estaba pensando, era obvio que eso era un tipo de engaño, se sentía mal, ella sabía lo mucho que Vaggie la amaba y ella ¿que estaba haciendo a cambio?, pensando en el "daddy de fresa" y justo como si lo estuviese llamando con la mente ahí estaban frente a una habitación desocupada, Charlie tomo el paso de llevarlo dentro de aquella habitación

-Papi digo Al porque me esquivas no se supone que somos algo así como socios en algún momento tendrías que hablarme ¿no?-

Al no sabía que responder, se quedaba viendo al rededor con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Que puedo decir, hay cosas que no deben suceder-

Dice observando a Charlie con detenimiento.

-¿Como que?-

Se queda esperando una respuesta cruzando sus brazos y con una postura severa.

-Como el beso querida, yo quiero más de esos, pero no puedo y no puedes cariño-

El mitad ciervo se dirige pero antes de tocara la perilla la joven lo detiene impidiendo el paso del mitad ciervo.

-No saldremos de aquí hasta que esto se resuelva Alastor-

El joven cervatillo ríe de manera irónica ya que el sabía que podía retirarse sin necesidad de la puerta.

-Si sabes que puedo solo desaparecer cierto ¿linda?-

Lo sabía sería muy difícil hacer que se quedara, sintió sus afilados dedos sobre la piel de su rostro, haciéndole mirarle a aquellos brillantes ojos rojos.

-Pídeme que me quede y lo haré, solo por ti cariño-

Era claramente casi una declaración, podía sentir su corazón queriendo salir de su cavidad torácica.

-Quédate hoy conmigo papi-

Esta vez fue Alastor quién acortó la distancia entre sus rostros plantando un beso, dulce e inexperto sobre los labios de la princesa del infierno, la misma solo cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la inexperiencia de Alastor, quien ahora la envolvía con sus brazos, hasta que escuchó la voz de su novia.

-Charlie-

La del moño fucsia tocaba la puerta ya que la había visto hacía un rato ir en aquella dirección, y luego le pareció verla entrar en aquella habitación, mientras Charlie a duras penas se separo de los labios de Alastor quién solo se dirigió a la cama, para sentarse en el borde.

-Charlie, ¿que tanto haces allí?-

Charlie volteo a ver a Alastor quién simplemente se acerco a ella.

-Comprendo linda, no es tu culpa-

Responde en voz baja haciendo un escalofrío recorrer la espalda de Charlie.

-Vaggie es que se me rompieron tres botones de la camisa y me dio miedo que alguien me viese-

Mintió a lo que Alastor tiró con cuidado de la blusa de Charlie, pero con la suficiente fuerza para hacer sus botones desprenderse de la misma acercándose suavemente al oído de la misma para decir.

-De nada linda-

Y luego desaparecer dejando atónita a Charlie, mientras Vaggie entraba para ayudarle con la blusa, mientras cada vez más se daba cuenta de que lo que pasaba entre ella y Alastor era más que pura atracción física.


	5. DÍA CUATRO: MÁS QUE SOLO UN BESO

Un nuevo día se hacía presente, Charlie abría sus ojos lentamente, se preguntaba que habría sido de Al después de todo la había ayudado a mentir, sería posible que él sintiese por ella lo que Vaggie. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, mirándose en el espejo de la cómoda, se sentía tan falsa y mentirosa, no quería hacerle daño a Vaggie, pero Alastor habría comenzado a adentrarse en el corazón de ella, decidió tomar un baño y vestirse.

Al salir del baño, vestía un short gris y una camisa de manga larga a rayas, salio de la habitación pero su curiosidad le llevo a la antigua habitación de Al, solo para toparse con Angel durmiendo sobre aquella cama y el ropero ahora estaba vacío, camino hacia la cocina, la cual despedía un delicioso aroma, al entrar se topa con Alastor quién cocinaba el desayuno, llevaba su camisa roja de rayas, un pantalón blanco, zapatos café oscuro, y un delantal beige que decía "kiss the cook and die" lo cuál le causo mucha gracia, ya que ella habría probado los dulces besos del mitad ciervo, por lo que calladamente se acercó a el y le abrazó por la cintura.

-Buen día papi digo Al-

Nuevamente llamándolo papi, que tal si se le safaba ese decir frente a Vaggie.

-Buen día dulzura-

Le hace soltarle lenta y suavemente.

-Ya casi está el desayuno-

Nuevamente se mostraba reacio a aceptar el afecto de Charlie, suponiendo que tal vez estaba ¿enojado?.

-Si, claro gracias papi, digo Al-

Cada vez se le apegaba más esa palabra a sus labios.

-Ya habíamos tenido está conversación, querida-

Dijo tranquilamente, y Charlie le acorrala contra la pared.

-¿Al como puedes hacer que nada ha ocurrido?-

Le dice el pelirojo solo sonríe para luego responder.

-Linda, no es nuestra oportunidad ya has decidido, no debes buscar algo que no se te ha perdido ¿cierto?-

Sabía a que se refería, solo le abrazó.

-Si yo misma sé que siento Al, no quiero lastimar a Vaggie, pero también quiero más de ti-

Alastor solo suspiro pesadamente.

-Mira Charlie yo solo soy un capricho, y lo que sientes es producto de ello cariño, dices que no quieres hacerle daño a Vaggie, entonces olvida todo esto ¿si dulzura?-

La mirada de Alastor por un momento se volvió suplicante o eso le pareció a Charlie, había algo adictivo con respecto al Radio Demon que no la dejaba pensar solo se dejó llevar por el momento y nuevamente asaltó los labios del chulo de fresa, besos que ahora se volvían más salvajes, las manos de Al le toman por los hombro pero antes de que la separe la misma le muerde el cuello dejando una muy visible marca en el y no solo ello si no que logró hacer gemir a Alastor después de ello solo la alejo y se marchó del lugar olvidando el desayuno por completo.

A la hora del desayuno todo transcurría normal, hasta que esa mordida en el cuello de Al fue determinada por Angel.

-Vaya veo que el mojigato salió con una amiguita que sabe marcar el ganado-

Alastor ante el comentario recuerda el acontecimiento en la cocina.

-Olvidé que tengo algo que hacer, me acompañas nifty- 

La peque mira a su amigo pelirrojo

-Ahorita estoy comiendo, pero Charlie ya termino su desayuno, ¿porque no van juntos?-

Pregunta la pequeña ciclope

-No-

Responden Vaggie y Alastor al unísono sorprendiendo a Charlie, ahora se tomaban la libertad de decidir por ella

-¿Porque no?-

Pregunta la rubia y responde Vaggie

-Hoy teníamos la Reunión con tus padres ¿recuerdas Charlie?-

Lo había olvidado por completo desde lo que había estado ocurriendo entre ella y Alastor, quién habría aprovechado para salir un rato a tomar aire, algo que le ha esto faltando desde que bueno desde que Charlie había comenzado a acosar, ¿se podría demandar por acoso laboral en el infierno? se río para sí mismo ya que sonaba muy estúpido, llego a una pequeña cafetería, donde se sentó a tomar un café negro y a leer el periódico( si en el infierno aun hay periódico) y se encontró con dos viejas amigas, Mimzy y Rosie con las que decidió hablar sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-Ummm me parece algo lagarta(expresión de mi país), tiene su pareja y ¿te quiere también a ti?-

Responde Mimzy.

-Al querido quién diría que caerías en las redes más letales y lo peor de la princesa del inframundo, oh espera-

El par de chicas lo miran con una sonrisa -si se besaron cuenta como primer beso que ¿no?-

Responde la más elegante de las dos.

-Charlie es el primer beso de Al que tierno-

Responde la más gruesita haciendo que la paciencia del menor se acabe.

-Bien ya entendimos que te molesta-

Responde Mimzy

-Mi querido Al que tal si tomas ventaja de esto, es decir tergiversar algunas cosas con Charlie, después de todo podría darte algo bueno una relación contraproducente-

Indaga Rosie observando al de ojos color rubí.

-No Rosie, ya me siento bastante extraño después de lo que sucedió esta mañana, bueno mis queridas debo irme, creo ya puedo regresar, fue un gusto volver a verlas-

Dijo para luego marcharse devuelta al hotel, los jóvenes al parecer incluyendo a su joven acosadora se habían marchado, por lo que decidió subir a su ahora habitación a tocar el violín por un tiempo pero al entrar a su habitación.....

...................................................................

nuevo cap

espero que disfruten


	6. DÍA CUATRO.UNO: RINDIÉNDOSE AL PECADO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin se da la oportunidad

El pelirrojo al entrar a su habitación se encontró con su acosadora, la cual estaba sentada sobre la cama en posición de flor de loto dando la espalda a la puerta, cuando él se disponía a volver a cerrar la puerta y dejarle adentro, ella le volteo a ver.

-Al te estaba esperando-

Dice la rubia palmeando el lado libre del colchón cerca de ella.

-Veo que gusta de mi recamara querida-

Se acerca a ella quedando justo al lado de la misma.

-Al me gustas mucho, pero no sé como hacerte entender-

La chica ahora no solo habría violado su espacio vital como veces anteriores si no que ahora literalmente estaba sobre él.

-Ejem querida, le pido respete la regla de los 5 pasos, a mi no me gusta el contacto físico-

Respondió un poco incomodo, además que se comenzaba a tensar y a enfadar, no le gustaba el perder el control de una situación.

La joven le mira a los ojos mientras acerca sus labios a los del mitad ciervo, este suspira y voltea la cara recibiendo el beso en su mejilla, la joven frustrada voltea a mirarle.

-Al por favor solo es un beso no seas tan rígido-

El pelirojo le mira a los ojos y la quita de encima.

-Señorita Magne no deseo ser grosero, pero le voy a pedir por favor salga de mi habitación, no me agrada la de piel gris pero ella ha sido su elección, yo solo llegué después, además no tengo este tipo de apetitos y me ofende el querer forzarme a ello, no sería capaz de hacerle daño pero si de alejarla si me es conveniente cariño-

Charlie suspira y le mira a los ojos.

-Hablé con Vaggie, si ella fue mi elección antes de conocerte, pero ahora no logro sacarte de mi mente ella comprendió y decidimos quedar como amigas, la quiero pero no en esa manera.

Dice la rubia viendo como el mitad ciervo ponía su mano sobre la perilla dándole vuelta levemente.

-Perdone que lo diga de esta forma princesa, pero entonces ¿le ha parecido correcto venir hasta mi habitación y literalmente acecharme?, ¿tal vez pensó que acostándose conmigo podría salir de su duda de si es atracción sexual solamente dulzura?-

Le dijo mirándola de manera sería lo cual era la primera vez de Charlie el mirarlo así, ya que si estaba tenso y muy molesto por la intromisión de la joven, lo peor era ser utilizado, ¿regularmente no era alrevez?.

-No, bueno al principio sí lo pensé así pero luego cuando te iba a besar me di cuenta de que no quería que me vieras de esa forma-

El demonio se llevó su mano al cabello, mostrando así su frustración, pero ¿que tal si le daba una probada de su propio chocolate?.

-Bien querida, hagamos un trato me tendrás entero por esta noche nada más pero ni una palabra a los demás y olvidarás lo que pasará esta noche y nuestra relación sera meramente laboral.-

Le indica el mitad ciervo observando a la rubia quien le prolonga una sonrisa.

-Con una condición, si logro que te enamores de mi se rompe el trato y me darás la oportunidad, como mi Strawberry daddy, ¿es un trato entonces?-

¿Que había pasado? en que momento ella había tomado el control de la situación? demonios que la hija de lucifer era de sumo cuidado.

-Es un trato entonces cariño-

Dijo tomando la mano de la chica y estrechándola, la chica lo hala de la mano con fuerza hacia ella logrando besarle en los labios, esta vez Alastor llevó su mano a la perilla solo para colocar el seguro, daría un paso que jamás pensó daría únicamente estando en el infierno y con la princesa del infierno, de seguro si se lo contara a su yo del pasado ni él mismo se creería.

Los besos de Charlie se vuelven más intensos y difíciles de seguir para Alastor, las manos de la chica comenzaban a deshacer la corbata de moño y cuando lo había logrado, la dejo perdida en algún lugar del piso, ya después la buscaría, poco a poco el mismo se dejaba llevar por aquella nueva experiencia que comenzaba a ¿agradarle?, la joven ahora desabrochaba cada botón de la camisa de Alastor dejando ver un poco más de su piel y porque no el morete que habría provocado en el cuello del mitad ciervo en la mañana, los jóvenes continuaban besándose, mientras las manos de Al viajaban por la espalda de la joven deteniéndose antes de llagar a su espalda baja, las de Charlie ahora ayudaban a que la camisa se desprendiera del pelirrojo lentamente, dejando ahora si el torso del joven al descubierto, ahora los labios de la joven descendían por el cuello del mitad ciervo dejando pequeñas marcas rojas que luego se notarían más, la joven aprovechando la posición aleja las manos de Al de su cintura para poder deshacerse de la camisa de este por completo, se aleja unos segundos apreciando al pelirrojo.

-Supongo que debo aprovechar la oportunidad ¿cierto?-

Le indica la rubia lamiéndose los labios, mientras Al no sabía ni como comenzar, estaba realizando algo nuevo para él, un mundo y tema completamente desconocido, volvió a besarle en los labios, comenzando a introducir sus manos debajo de aquella camisa de manga larga levantándola muy lentamente, a lo que Charlie le ayudó a sacarla un poco más rápido, la desesperación de la joven por estar completamente desnudos uno frente al otro desconcertaba al mitad ciervo, la chica lleva las manos de Al, al cierre de su sostén, el mismo rápidamente logro soltar el cierre, mientras este descendía mostrando unos generosos senos, mientras al comenzaba a tomar atención al cuerpo de la fémina, la piel tan nívea y blanca, le provocaba dejar varias marcas sobre ella, la joven casi adivinando el pensamiento del pelirrojo le dice.

-Sabes que lo puedes hacer ¿cierto?-

Lo hala de la cintura del pantalón y comienza a desabrochar el botón, una vez realizado baja la cremayera, mientras Al realiza lo mismo como un acto reflejo casi que al mismo tiempo tanto el short como el pantalón llegaron al suelo, quitándose con ellos también los zapatos, dejandoles con una sola prenda el uno frente al otro, la joven se acerca al oído del chulo de fresa y le indica en voz baja.

-continua, se que la curiosidad te carcome, deseas esto tanto como yo-


	7. DÍA CUATRO. DOS: CAMBIO DE PAPEL

El de orbes rojos quedó un tiempo muerto mirando el cuerpo semidesnudo de la princesa del infierno, esta vez ya no sería dócil, el mitad ciervo, vuelve a besar a la joven, esta vez el beso se vuelve un poco más salvaje, le toma de la cintura y la sube a sus caderas, llevándola en esa posición hacia la cama donde la recuesta con delicadeza, comienza a descender del cuello de la joven a sus generosos senos, otorgándole un beso en medio de ellos, voltea a ver a la joven su sonrisa confiada había vuelto, lo que ella no entendía si debía asustarse o dejarle seguir, algo que dejó de tomar en cuenta cuando sintió un leve y suave masaje sobre uno de sus senos mientras lamia, besaba, mordisqueaba lentamente el pezón del segundo, la joven comenzaba a a respirar agitado comenzando a disfrutar de las atenciones del pelirojo, el cual pronto se abriría paso sobre la piel del vientre de la joven dejando unos leves mordiscos cobre la misma, tomando la ropa interior de la chica con sus dientes y bajándola hasta dejarle completamente desnuda abre las piernas de la joven con cuidado topándose con el sexo de la misma haciéndola ruborizarse, así como el al verla a los ojos, con uno de sus dedos recorre el el camino entre el ombligo y el monte venus, adentrándose por fin a aquellos pliegues de piel, descendió hasta los mismos con su boca, charlie sentía que iba a explotar y aun más lo sintió cuando por fin sintió los labios de Al explorando su sexo a fondo , así como uno de sus dedos se adentraba a lo profundo del mismo, arrancando suaves gemidos de su boca haciéndolos llegar a oídos de Al, ahora sentía que no solo era su dedo si no la lengua del mismo, la joven cerraba sus puños sobre la sabana mientras el pelirrojo hacía y deshacía entre sus piernas, logrando después hacer la llegar primero al clímax, la joven jadeaba mientras Alastor se incorporaba sobre ella.

-Aun falto yo princesa, espero estés lista cariño-

Dijo dando un leve mordisco en los labios de la joven, la misma con sus manos, ayudó a Al a deshacerse de su ropa interior, sorprendiendo a la joven con ello, la misma solo tragó grueso, mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba a entrar en la rubia quién sentía como poco a poco se habría paso dentro de ella, cuando logró entrar por completo se miraron a los ojos detenidamente, como si buscasen la respuesta a alguna pregunta dentro de los ojos del otro, para luego besarse una vez más, ahora Al exploraba la boca de la joven con su lengua mientras esta acariciaba la espalda del mitad ciervo, quién ahora comenzaba un vaivén de movimientos pelvicos contra las caderas de la ojinegra quien recibía los mismos dentro de un mar de sensaciones, desatadas por la danza del pecado que ahora ambos cometían, luego de un tiempo de realizada esta acción. ambos se sentían cerca del climax, y ambos al estas sumergidos en este placer carnal decidieron ignorar las alertas, por lo que ambos llegaron al orgasmo y para casualidad Alastor habría terminado dentro de la joven.

-Papi, no debías terminar dentro-

Dice la joven entre jadeos y sudor observando al joven sobre ella.

-Lo lamento, tu bien sabes que era inexperto-

Algo que hizo reír dulcemente a la joven.

-Pues no lo pareció-

El joven se acostó al lado de la joven , para luego acercarla a él con un abrazo, mientras ambos se quedaban dormidos poco a poco, si importarles mucho el desorden que provocaba la ropa tirada en el suelo.

//más tarde//

Llegaban Angel; nifty, Husk y Vaggie los mismos al ver a la última con una cara larga decidieron salir un rato para que la misma se despejara, Angel ya temía que la relación de ambas terminaría pronto, era evidente desde que Al había robado la atención de Charlie, si alejándola literalmente de Vaggie, pero su curiosidad le carcomía hacía rato que vio al pelirrojo irse al hotel pero ahora ¿donde estaba? además que Charlie había decidido quedarse a "atender asuntos del hotel", y luego pidió que le dijese donde dormía Alastor ahora, lo investigaría después ya que Vaggie necesitaba de una reanimada.

-¿Donde estará Charlie?-

Se preguntaba la peliblanca, haciendo que los otros se hicieran la misma pregunta.

-Tal vez el sr Alastor sepa-

Dijo nifty inocentemente haciendo que Vaggie hiciere un gesto de disgusto.

-Bueno chicos ya vengo iré a mi habitación a traer algo especial, ustedes vayan adelantándose al bar y tu nin deberías ir a descansar-

Decía Angel dust, su necesidad de chisme era monumental, por lo que se fue en dirección a su cuarto, quedando por pura casualidad frente a la habitación que ahora ocupaba Al, toma la perilla y la gira solo para darse cuenta de que está cerrada.

-Compartir la habitación contigo tanto tiempo me enseño algunos trucos chulo de fresa, saca una prensa negra y logra violentar la cerradura; al abrir la puerta se encuentra con la imagen de Alastor y Charlie durmiendo juntos ella con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Alastor, lo espeluznante para el era ver a Alastor con sus ojos abiertos,luego volvió a cerrar la puerta, para ir con sus amigos al bar.


	8. DÍA CINCO: LETS PRETEND

Ya había amanecido en el infierno, Alastor no recordaba la noche anterior hasta que sintió un peso sobre su pecho, volteo a ver que era topándose con una desordenada cabellera rubia, haciéndolo recordar levemente lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se separo de ella con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, camina hasta el armario buscando ropa para darse un baño y hacer el desayuno; minutos después el pelirrojo se encontraba cepillándose el cabello,mientras veía como Charlie daba una vuelta más en la cama, la dejaría descansar, luego del desayuno el se iría ya que había quedado con su queridisima Nifty que la llevaría a comer un Helado, tomando en cuenta que era domingo, bajo prontamente a realizar el desayuno, dejo una nota diciendo que se sentía indispuesto por lo que desayunaría en su recamara, subió con su desayuno y el de Charlie; lo deja en la cómoda y se dispone a despertar a Charlie, lo cuál logra después de besarle.

-Despierta princesa, el desayuno está listo querida-

Dice el radio demon, separándose de ella inmediatamente, dirigiéndose primero a abrir las cortinas y luego recogerlos desayunos, mientras la rubia se talla los ojos y bosteza.

-Buenos días papi-

Esta vez la joven lo decía con una sonrisa traviesa adornando sus labios, el demonio de permanente sonrisa, le entrega su desayuno y se sienta a los pies de está.

-¿Al que harás hoy?-

Le preguntó Charlie ya que después de la noche anterior quería intentar lo del plan de enamorarlo, quería tener una cita con él.

-Ummm tengo una cita que atender-

Decía tranquilamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, mientras que a la joven la invadía un lejano sentimiento de ¿celos?

-Yo quería salir contigo hoy ya que es domingo-

Alastor le miro muy aletargadamente y suspiro, le atrajo la idea levemente por un minuto pero nada, absolutamente nada ni nadie iba a interferir en su salida con su pequeña nifty, se lo debía desde hace mucho y no la iba a aplazar aun así fuera por la hermosa demonio que tenía en frente.

-Lo siento, el trato ya ha acabado y esta cita no la puedo aplazar, ya que es con una demonio muy importante para mi-

Dijo terminando su desayuno y poniéndose en pie y en caminándose a la puerta 

-Iré a traerte ropa limpia y dejaré esa en la lavandería esta bien linda?-

Dijo mientras se disponía a recoger tanto la ropa de él como la de ella.

-Si no es molestia papi-

Dijo riéndose suavemente, haciendo al mitad ciervo sonrojarse levemente, luego sale de la habitación topándose con Angel.

-Oh como estas bambi, veo más ropa de la habitual-

Dijo mofándose levemente del mitad ciervo, mientras Alastor mostraba su confianza habitual.

-¿Como me dijiste mi querido afeminado amigo?-

Pregunto el pelirrojo sin entender lo que había dicho.

-Bambino, es un sobrenombre en italiano-

Sonríe nervioso el arácnido, dejando a Alastor un poco confundido.

-Como sea mi querido Angel no deberías estar interesado en asuntos ajenos-

Dijo por fin marchándose, mientras Charlie en la habitación se cuestionaba sobre la chica a la que Alastor apreciaba con tanto esmero, tanto como para rechazar salir con ella.

-No, Charlie, era obvio solo fue un trato-

Dijo la joven apesadumbradamente, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño para asearse, mientras ella se aseaba en su habitación se encontraba el pelirrojo quien después de dejar la ropa sucia en la lavandería se dirigió a esta misma con la intención de buscarle a Charlie ropa para que se vistiera, ahora caía en la cuenta de que haberse ofrecido fue un error, ahora se daba cuenta lo embarazoso que le resultaba, sin demorarse mucho eligió un hermoso vestido sencillo y holgado que pensó le quedaría muy bien por el color que este poseía, la parte más difícil la ropa interior, que demonios estaba pensando, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior no podía dejar de imaginársela con la misma puesta, eligió una color rosa pastel con encaje, seguro se la haría más difícil sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza, rápidamente salió de está ultima caminando a toda prisa a su propia habitación, topándose con la rubia con una toalla cubriéndola únicamente, instintivamente Alastor tragó grueso, una cosa era imaginarla y otra muy distinta era tenerla en frente con tan poca ropa, acto seguido le dio la ropa y salió de allí, dejando a una Charlie muy contrariada.

//fuera de la habitación//

Nifty se encontraba esperando a Alastor sentada meciendo sus pies ya que no llegaban al suelo, mientras Alastor aparecía algo apurado y nervioso.

-Al te encuentras bien?

Preguntaba nifty dulcemente, Al solo le niega con la cabeza, a ella no le podía mentir.

-Vamos querida dulzurita-

Dice Al de una manera tan tierna que hasta pudría los dientes de la dulzura, así ambos se predestinaron salir como Alastor se lo había prometido a la cíclope de baja estatura


	9. DÍA CINCO.UNO: CELOSITA, LA MANZANITA

La rubia por fin salía de la habitación de Alastor completamente vestida, con su cabello recogido en una coleta baja; la misma no se fija por lo que se asusta al ver a Angel dust de repente.

-Umm que coincidencia que salgas de la habitación del chulo de fresa-

dice Angel haciendo sonrojar levemente a la heredera del infierno.

-no paso nada-

Mintió, se sentía observada y juzgada por el chico Arácnido, este solo sonrió notando la leves marcas en el cuello de la joven.

-Querida, a la próxima usa un cuello alto si quieres que te crea-

La joven no fue consiente de lo que decía el albino hasta que recordó los besos del mitad ciervo sobre su cuello, haciéndola sonrojar a más no poder.

-Bien, si tú ganas tuve sexo con Alastor, ¿feliz?-

Comentaba algo molesta la rubia, observando como sonreía Angel.

-No tanto como tú pero bien y ¿como estuvo?-

Empezaba su chisme, no podía faltar en Angel.

-Magnifico, estupendo-

Dijo avergonzada Charlie, no quería dar muchos detalles.

-Entonces ¿aprovechaste cuando salimos a consolar a Vaggie?-

Pregunto Angel siendo consiente de lo que la pobre chica gris lloró.

-Si, se que estuvo mal, pero quería saber si era correcto o no, el problema es que me enamoré de él no es solo físico-

Dice agachando la mirada se sintió mal por Vaggie pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-¿Como sabes que estas enamorada?-

Le miró intentando de buscar su mirada 

-Porque me dolió cuando dijo que solo sería un trato-

Angel suspiro y luego la volteo extraño

-¿Dijiste un trato? ¿Alastor hace ese tipo de tratos? porque no me dijo antes me hubiese gustado uno de esos-

Dice fingiéndose molesto, ya que a él le atraía más el gato vaquero, haciendo sonreír a Charlie, la misma luego suspira largamente.

-Sabes justo iba a salir, quería con quién iba a encontrarse Al-

Dice mirando al suelo con un semblante algo triste.

-¿Estás celosita manzanita?-

Pregunta el albino burlándose de la rubia la cuál ahora se sonrojaba.

-Y eso que apenas han tenido sexo una sola vez, imagínate si fuese frecuente, pero no hay problema yo iré contigo solo por chisme-

Mencionaba el arácnido joven, tomando la mano de la rubia de mejillas rojas, saliendo con la misma solo para lograr espiar al susodicho.

//en la ciudad pentagrama//

Una bajita ciclope de cabello rojo recorría la ciudad acompañada de un caballero cabellera corta de color roja y de puntas marrones oscuras, el mismo vestía completamente de negro, mientras en su espalda baja sobresalía una esponjosa colita de cervatillo, con la cual jugaba la más pequeña sin molestar en lo mínimo al mayor, ya que le apreciaba casi que como a la hija que nunca tuvo.

-Al, iremos a comer el helado que me prometiste y lo comerás conmigo?-

Preguntaba con un brillo especial en su único ojo.

-No querida sabes que no soy fanático de los dulces-

Respondió el Radio Demon, haciendo a la más bajita fruncir enseño.

-Bien comeré el helado contigo, lo que sea por la pequeña lindurita-

Sonríe Alastor sinceramente, haciendo reciproca la sonrisa de la más baja, mientras en unos cajones detrás se encontraban escondidos Angel y Charlie.

-¿Logras ver algo? -

Pregunta la rubia recibiendo una respuesta negativa del albino, durante todo el recorrido estuvieron atentos hasta donde se queda Alastor mirando, hasta que aparecieron Rosie y Mimzy ambas dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alastor, algo que puso levemente enojada a Charlie, más al ver lo permisivo que era Alastor con esas dos resbalosas, de un momento a otro Angel divisó a Husk dejando a Charlie completamente sola, cuando retrocedió chocó contra alguien, un joven alto de cabellos verdes y vestimenta del mismo color, y unos grandes y filosos dientes.

-¿Harold? -

Respondió al ver contra quién chocó.

-Oh Charlotte, mi indomable ex-novia, ¿como has estado?, ¿como ha ido todo con tu hotel y Vaggie?-

Dijo el más alto besándole el dorso de la mano, haciendo a Charlie sentir repulsión.

-Vaggie y yo terminamos, y mi hotel está avanzando tengo más patrocinadores-

Menciono Charlie con un deje de Orgullo.

-Vaya, aprendiste a vestir como una dama, al menos ya no vistes ese feo esmoquin de varón-

Dijo apreciando el vestido sencillo que ahorita ella portaba, que cabe resaltar, Alastor había escogido para ella, hecho que la hizo ruborizarse.

-¿Dije algo malo? –

Dijo el tipo verde observando ahora una muy notoria marca en el cuello de la dama.

-veo que no perdiste el tiempo-

Dijo haciendo una seña a la marca que tenía Charlie fuese consciente de la marca nuevamente.

-Sabes me pareció oír rumores de que el Radio Demon te estaba ayudando, me pregunto ¿bajo que condiciones? –

La joven no le hizo caso y predisponía a marcharse, pero Harold le detuvo tomándole de la muñeca.

-Dime que no es lo que pienso Charlie-

Dijo el mismo mirando cómo esta lo miraba con enojo mientras le tomaba de la cintura acercándole a él, mientras unos tentáculos aparecían detrás de este sin que lo percatase y a lo que también alerto a Angel.

-Oye amigo, supéralo, lo de ustedes ya paso-

Dice el albino alejando a Charlie y acercándose a este

-Mira guapo no quiero ensuciarme las manos, pero por Charlie lo haría ella lo vale, además que creo que no soy el único que la está vigilando-

Dice el albino haciendo que el tipo verde se percatará de lo que Alastor tenía preparado.

-Oh ya veo Charlie, menudo ejemplo das revolcándote con ese demonio de 4ta-

En ese momento, Alastor se apareció frente a Harold dándole la espalda a este último.

-Hola dulzura, parece que hemos coincidido de lugar-

Respondió sonriente a Charlie para luego hacer frente a Harold.

-Estimado no es de un caballero, levantarle falsos a una dama-

Nuevamente el joven le mira enfadado, haciéndole frente a Alastor, ninguno cedía en cuanto a postura, aunque Alastor parecía relajado, realmente no lo estaba.

-Pap-

La heredera del infierno se cubre la boca con ambas manos y sacude la cabeza haciendo que tanto Harold como Alastor la miren contrariados-

-Quiero decir Al, déjalo si yo ya me iba de todos modos-

Dijo la joven haciendo que Alastor la tome de los hombros mientras se alejan.

-Angel si ella está contigo deberías tener más cuidado, pudo haberle ocurrido algo-

Se notaba cierta distorsión en la voz del pelirrojo, a pesar de que sonreía con normalidad.

-Claro, fue mi error-

Dijo muy tranquilo Angel

-Al, vamos no has terminado tu helado y se va a derretir-

Aparece la pequeña ciclope haciendo notar a Charlie que estaba celosa sin motivo alguno, ya que él tenía que salir con Nifty, ahora lo comprendía ya que siempre vio que tenían una relación casi paternal, sintiendo vergüenza.

-Ya nos vamos, hasta luego Al, nos vemos en el hotel-

Dijo tomando a Angel del brazo.

...................................................................................  
bien este es el cap de hoy

espero que disfruten


	10. DÍA CINCO. DOS: CONTRARIEDAD

//en el hotel//

Vaggie se encontraba sola en aquel gran hotel, hasta Husk salió ese domingo solo para conseguir más alcohol, ahora se daba cuenta que ni aun cuando estaba Charlie salía de aquel hotel un domingo, dejó salir un pesado suspiro, la misma se encontraba vestida con un sweater de lana holgada en color gris y un short blanco.

La joven se disponía a subir a su habitación a descansar un poco cuando la puerta sonó, decidió ir a atender, pero se quedó pensativa unos segundos; y si era algún demonio que quisiese hacerle daño, sacudió su cabeza y abrió topándose con una demonio, alta de cabello rojos, atados en una coleta, la misma poseía un solo ojo.

-Bienvenida al happy hot-

La peliblanca se quedó estática observando a la demonio frente a ella.

-¿Cherry Bomb?, si buscas a Angel no está, salió con Charlie-

La demonio de un solo ojo le observa con cautela e ingresa al hotel.

-Lo esperaré espero no tarde mucho, mientras tanto podré hacerte compañía-

Dice algo emocionada la pelirroja, a los que Vaggie a duras penas acepto, las mismas duraron minutos que se convirtieron horas charlando cuando la joven ya se habría aburrido de esperar a Angel por lo que se despide de Vaggie al ser las 9pm.

-Bueno Vaggie, fue un honor verte, me gustaría que pienses en mi propuesta-

Dice la más alta sonrojándose levemente.

-Claro, no vemos mañana Cher-

Respondió la del moño en su cabello, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, abriendo la puerta para toparse con el mitad venado que al parecer acababa de llegar, el mismo llevaba a Nifty sobre sus hombros, la misma se encontraba dormida aferrándose a las orejitas de ciervo del pelirrojo.

-Buenas noches, lamento interrumpir ya me voy-

Dice el radio Demon yendo arropar a la pequeña que dormía sobre sus hombros.

-Ummm no pensé que un demonio tan poderoso estuviese aquí, sabes el sería buena publicidad-

Dice mientras Vaggie le mira con extrañeza, la más alta aprovechando el momento le roba un beso de sus labios a lo que Vaggie se asustó, luego la pelirroja se marchó de allí, el corazón de la de piel gris se aceleró como lo hacía antes con los afectos de Charlie.

//Horas después//

Alastor decidió bajar e ir a buscar a Charlie ya pasaban de las 2am y no había señales ni de ella ni de Angel, Vaggie quien bajó por un vaso de agua se sorprendió de verle caminando de un lado a otro completamente ¿ansioso?

-¿Estás preocupado por Charlie?

Preguntó la chica del parche en el ojo, atrayendo la completa atención del mitad ciervo.

-No, solo que...-

Ahí estaba sin excusas esperando a la princesa del infierno, ya que si estaba preocupado, ya era lo suficientemente tarde y su acompañante no le inspiraba confianza, sabía que Angel era muy, muy descuidado en ese aspecto, cosa que se lo dejó en claro el acontecimiento de la mañana.

-No puedes ni mentir, vaya el tonto de la radio no sabe mentir-

Respondió Vaggie, el pelirrojo iba a responder, pero inmediato sonaron toquidos sobre la superficie de la puerta, el joven cervatillo abre la puerta solo para toparse con una Charlie ebria abrazándolo.

-Hip hola hip papi-

El mitad ciervo se quedó mirándola unos segundos, para notar que sostenía una botella de whisky en su mano izquierda, el mismo se la quitó y la dejo en una repisa cerca, mientras la rubia peleaba por volver con su botella.

-Dame hip, a menos que lo remplaces por un beso de tus labios hip-

Mencionaba la rubia mirando a Alastor directamente a sus ojos rojos, Alastor la tomo de la cintura, cargándola luego sobre su hombro izquierdo para llevarla a su habitación, al estar en su habitación entra al baño de está y la mete en la tina abriendo la llave de agua fría, la cual cae sobre ella despertándola inmediatamente.

-Que fría está-

Respondía la joven titiritando, el salió a buscar una toalla para que ella se secase, mientras este buscaba, Angel y Vaggie entran con Charlie.

-¿Y bien? -

Dice pregunta la de piel gris mirando a Charlie directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, lo siento de quién me había enamorado era de ese egocéntrico, lamento no haberte dicho de quién-

Dice Charlie mientras el vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo.

-No diré nada Charlie, ya me lo imaginaba, pero aprecio tu sinceridad y evitarme que mi dolor fuese más grande, nada arruinaría nuestra amistad Charlie, ahora mi pregunta es ¿porque él? –

Preguntaba Vaggie sonriendo de manera recatada.

-no lo sé, solo sé que me volví loca con un solo beso y que luego quería más, aunque él lo negará-

Dice un poco avergonzada, en ese momento Alastor entró también al baño y al ver a Vaggie decidió intentar de salir pero, Angel le detuvo.

-Vaggie que dices si dejamos que hablen-

Dijo Angel en parte por Charlie y en parte por salvarse de los regaños del demonio radio, el pelirrojo se acerca a Charlie con toalla en brazos, la misma se deja envolver por el demonio en ella.

-Perdona sí...-

La rubia no pudo terminar la oración ya que el mitad ciervo abría robado un beso de aquellos negros labios mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, cuando el sintió que era el momento separo sus labios de los de ella.

-Sabes a whisky barato-

Dijo intentando de hacer otro tipo de conversación, la joven se sorprendió ya que si era cierto había bebido whisky barato.

-Sí, ya vez que en los bares no sirven cosa de calidad-

Respondió Charlie cabizbaja, el mitad ciervo por su parte le ayudo a salir de la bañera con sumo cuidado.

-Estaba preocupado, pensé que algo te había sucedido, no sé qué me ocurre, ahora estás muy metida en todo lo que pienso y hago-

Charlie se avergonzó pensando que él se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo.

-Lo siento, me sentía celosa por ello es que te seguí-

Alastor abrió los ojos como platos, entonces no estaba tan paranoico como creía, si lo estaban siguiendo, algo que realmente molesto al pelirrojo, el mismo salió un segundo dándole tiempo a Charlie de desvestirse minutos después salió con la toalla cubriéndola.

-Voy a mi habitación-

Dijo con suavidad, Alastor no se lo permitió

-Quédate está noche conmigo-

Dijo Alastor tomando el paño que la envolvía y yéndose a tomar un baño para poder dormir, mientras la joven buscaba algo para dormir, tomando una camisa blanca del radio Demon, el mismo apenas salió del baño se recostó sobré la cama, siendo imitado por Charlie, ahora se sentía incómodo al ver que Charlie traía puesta una camisa de él, más aún al notar que la misma se encontraba entreabierta, haciéndole notar que no poseía ropa interior, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Charlie, debo decirte dos cosas, la primera es que duermo con los ojos abiertos te lo advierto para que no te asustes si despiertas de pronto, la segunda es que no me siento cómodo-

Charlie sonrió al escuchar lo que le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Primero no importa me parece lindo que duermas así, segundo ¿por qué? -

Pregunto la joven, Alastor se sonrió levemente al oír que le parecía lindo.

-Umm por cierto ¿porque estabas celosa? -

Dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema.

-Porque dijiste que ibas a salir con alguien muy importante para ti-

Se sonrojó escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Sí, Nifty es muy importante para mí, la aprecio mucho es casi como la hija que nunca tuve-

Charlie se sentó observando a Alastor a los ojos.

-ahora tú dime ¿porque estas incomodo? –

Nuevamente se sonrojó el mitad ciervo sentándose también.

-No puedo verte con mi ropa sin tener el deseo de quitártela y hacerte mía otra vez-

Charlie se sonrojó ya que se sentía de igual manera que el mitad ciervo.

-Oh Al después de lo de ayer yo creo que estamos igual, entonces que dices otro trato-

Alastor le estrecho la mano y la haló de la mano y la acostó encima de él.

-No, esta vez no hay trato, Charlie, ¿quieres ser mi pareja? –

Charlie le miro a los ojos estando encima de él, mientras algunas lagrimillas traviesas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Sí, Al quiero ser tu pareja-

Al terminar la frase ambos compartieron un beso para entregarse al placer del pecado una vez más.

fin del cap

espero que disfruten


	11. DÍA SEIS: ¿REUNIONES?

Ya llegaba el nuevo día, la princesa del infierno fue esta vez la primera en despertar viendo en efecto que lo que decía el pelirrojo era cierto, él dormía con los ojos abiertos, con cuidado se coloca la camisa para adentrarse al baño, al cabo de unos minutos Charlie salió del baño con la misma camisa ya que la ropa de ella aún seguía húmeda, busco uno de los pantalones de Alastor para lograr salir de la habitación, pero al terminar se topa con unos brazos rodeándola.

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí una pequeña y hermosa bandida robándose mi ropa-

Dice el mitad ciervo llenando de besos el cuello de la rubia, la cual cerraba los ojos disfrutando del contacto de los labios del pelirrojo sobre la piel de su cuello.

-Papi acabo de darme un baño, necesito ir a mi habitación a buscar un poco de ropa y dejar la otra en la lavandería-

Decía con dificultad la descendiente de lucifer ya que las manos del Radio Demon viajaban por todo su cuerpo, hasta zonas muy sensibles al tacto.

-Qué lástima querida, creo que eso será después de que te devore-

Decía el pelirrojo con una voz demasiado sensual para los oídos de Charlie, procediendo a desvestirle nuevamente, retrocediendo a la cama, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Charlie, se voltea y se abalanza sobre él ambos cayendo sobre la cama, mientras sucumben a los besos, la sed y la pasión

//en las puertas del hotel//

Todos ya estaban despiertos y hambrientos, preguntándose donde carajos se había metido su chef, es decir Alastor quién los mal acostumbró a tener el desayuno listo antes de que se levantaran.

-Fue mala idea dejar a esos dos solos ayer, a esta hora ya habríamos desayunado-

Dice Angel algo molesto arrepintiéndose el haberle dado aires a esa nueva relación, en ese momento suenan toquidos en la puerta, aun no iniciaba la inauguración del Hotel por lo que parecía muy extraño el que hubiesen visitas, Vaggie se acerca a la puerta con su lanza en mano, al abrir queda sorprendida de ver al ex de Charlie.

-Vaggie, tanto tiempo sin verte antigua rival-

Sonreía el tipo verde y presuntuoso mientras se quitaba su sombrero y abrigo y entregándoselos a Angel.

-¿Qué haces aquí cabrón? -

Pregunto la peliblanca apuntando al cuello de Harold

-Querida vengo a visitar a Charlie además de ver cómo va el proyecto, que tal si me guían con ella? –

Pregunta el tipo verde.

-Umm no creo que eso si no se va a poder, ella no ha salido de su habitación-

Dijo Angel Dust imaginándose lo que podrían estar haciendo a estas alturas Alastor y Charlie.

-No le veo problema puedo esperarla fuera de su habitación-

Dijo caminando hacia las escaleras para llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Charlie, al estar frente a la habitación de la misma, decide tocar suavemente.

-Charlotte abre vine a visitarte-

Dijo dando un suave toquido a la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna, al presenciar que era seguido por Vaggie y Angel Dust se voltea hacia ellos dos.

-¿Hace cuanto que Charlie no duerme en su propia habitación? -

En ese justo momento Alastor aparece frente a todos, al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas, el tipo del altercado anterior estaba justo en el hotel.

-Buenos días caballero, le recomendaría no ser tan cotillo después de todo es de una dama a la que usted se está refiriendo-

Dijo observando de manera retadora al ex novio de Charlie con ese aire de suficiencia que siempre lo habría caracterizado.

-Si no tiene nada más que decir lo invito nos acompañe al desayuno, señorita Magne nos acompañara en breve-

Responde el pelirrojo abriéndole espacio a el tipo verde para pasar, ambos se desafiaban con una sonrisa diabólica y una mirada mientras los demás observaban expectantes, ya al final Harold tuvo que ceder sabía que el cervatillo no se movería ni un milímetro si él no se movía.

-Correcto, te sigo-

Respondía pasando enfrente de demonio radio entre ambos se sentía la tensión una exhibición muy leve de poder, ya en la cocina Alastor se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, ese día vestía su pantalón café y la camisa blanca de manga semicorta, la misma llegaba un poco más arriba del codo; además del delantal que decía Kiss the cook and die, detrás de él sin que se diese cuenta se encontraba Charlie quién aprovecho la tensión para escabullirse a la cocina y sorprender a su querido pelirrojo, la misma como hacía unos cuantos día atrás rodeo la cintura de este con sus brazos.

-Oh Hola dulzura, me has atrapado-

Dice sonriente mirando a Charlie.

-Hola papi, veo que preparas el desayuno, ¿me permites ayudar? -

Dice con cara de cachorrito, Alastor no pudo decir que no por lo que compartieron la preparación del desayuno, al terminar le sirvieron a los presentes y Charlie se sorprendió al ver que Alastor tenía razón.

"Flash back"

La princesa se encontraba sobre el demonio mitad ciervo, llenándose de caricias y compartiendo un beso algo lujurioso que permitía el explorar libremente el sabor de la boca del otro, mientras una de las manos azotaba los glúteos de la princesa del infierno cosa que emocionó en demasía a la misma.

-Umm papi, ¿que fue eso? -

Decía Charlie separando sus labios de los de Alastor y sentándose sobre el abdomen del mismo mientras, este acariciaba las piernas de la misma.

-No lo sé solo me dieron ganas de hacerlo-

Sonreía nuevamente con una mirada, incitante hacia Charlie a la misma ahora le parecía más irresistible aquel chulo de fresa, quería volver a ser uno con él, el demonio radio adivinando el deseo de la rubia se incorpora haciendo que esta se siente sobre su cintura, separando las piernas de la misma.

-Ahora dómame hermosa dulzura-

Solo basto que el pelirrojo dijese esto para que la rubia introdujera el miembro del mitad ciervo dentro de ella comenzando una danza de su cintura contra la pelvis del joven, quien besaba el cuello de la rubia mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda bajando hasta sus glúteos y la otra acariciaba la pierna de la joven mientras está continuaba con sus movimientos, al cabo de unos minutos los besos se convirtieron en mordidas y las caricias en rasguños de parte de las garras de Alastor, antes de llegar al clímax, ambos compartieron un último beso terminando el pelirrojo dentro de ella.

Ambos ahora se miraban a los ojos sus respiraciones eran agitadas, cuando el chulo de fresa logró captar una presencia extraña dentro del hotel, mientras Charlie solicitaba una segunda vuelta, Alastor le beso en la frente y la miró a los ojos.

-Prometo compensarte luego, pero creo que por ahora tendremos que parar un momento, creo que tu amigo de ayer vino a visitarte-

Charlie comprendió, pero antes que saliera Alastor le dijo que esperara a que el distrajera a el tipo "verde", la rubia acepta mientras Alastor se metía a darse un baño y vestirse.

"fin del flash back"

-Pensé que el tipo venado estaba ganando tiempo, pero veo que no-

Dijo acariciando el rostro de la rubia, la misma solo se aleja algo avergonzada.

-Sabes aún recuerdo como se sonrojaban tus mejillas cuando te hacía mía-

Dice riendo estruendosamente mientras Alastor comienza a toser, si se le había ido por mal camino tras el comentario.

-Oh si perdona se me olvidaba que resulta incómodo este tema, digo tomando en cuenta que eres asexual-

Mencionaba mientras sonreía victorioso, mientras el mitad ciervo solo tomaba un poco de su café para pasar el mal rato.

-No, en lo absoluto me parece incómodo, solo que es inapropiado el tema mientras se está desayunando-

Responde el pelirrojo pidiéndole a Charlie con la mirada que tomase siento, cosa que hizo sentándose junto a Vaggie.

-Charlotte Magne, esa marca que traes en el cuello es muy diferente a la de ayer y no creo que sea de Vaggie, no esa marca es de unos dientes monstruosamente grandes-

Esta vez la que comienza a toser es Charlie la cual está completamente ruborizada por ambas cosas, tanto por la falta de aire como por la pena al comentario.

-Creo que ya he terminado, te espero en la puerta Charlie dentro de poco se apertura tu sueño-

Responde Alastor cambiando de tema y saliendo del comedor.

-Si pap, digo Al ya te alcanzo-

Respondió la rubia tratando de terminar su desayuno.

...........................................................................................fin del cap

perdonen mi mal lemon, no soy buena con ello.

espero que disfruten


	12. SEIS.UNO: COMPETENCIAS

El demonio mitad ciervo se encontraba, expectante en la entrada mientras Charlie terminaba de comer además de ser devorada por la mirada de Harold, la misma anda vestida con una camisa azul y una falda color gris, unas pantis negras con borde de encaje y unos zapatos de tacón y su cabello recogido en un moño.

-Sabes Charlie, ¿aun te gustan las fresas?-

Pregunto el tipo verde quien ese día solo portaba un pantalón negro y una camisa color beige, el mismo sonreía de manera seductora algo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes.

-Charlie cambiando de tema, puedes encargarte hoy con Al del hotel, es que debo salir-

la que hablaba ahora era la peliblanca del parche en el ojo, quien vestía un short azul y una swetter gris.

-Claro ve Vaggie, yo me encargaré de Alastor digo con Alastor-

Se ruborizó al decir aquello dejándola en evidencia ya que deseaba un tiempo a solas con el mitad ciervo, pero era apertura ya vería como ingeniarse para tener a su demonio radio aunque sea un momento.

-Oh linda yo te puedo ayudar-

Dijo el peliverde poniéndose de pie, haciendo a Charlie ponerse nerviosa, así que hizo lo mismo.

-Claro, debo ir con Al a recibir a los clientes, Husk tu los atiendes en recepción, Angel tu los ayudas a registrarse-

Dice Charlie dejando a los presente con las ordenes y yéndose con Al.

//En la puerta principal//

Alastor comenzaba impacientarse, lamentándose de haberse levantado y dejando a Charlie cerca de aquel tipo, no pudo continuar con sus auto-motivación ya que al parecer habría llegado el primer cliente, Alastor sonrío ampliamente, preparándose para abrir la puerta.

-Bienvenido al Hazbin Hotel, esperamos su estadía se larga-

Dijo sonriendo mientras daba una reverencia, al tomar su postura normal, noto que el "cliente" era una chica muy similar en rasgos a Harold.

-Umm, si me atiende el Radio Demon en persona puede que me quede lo suficiente, había oído mucho de ti, pero jamás me imaginé que fueses así de atractivo-

Charlie llego a tiempo a la escena, mientras la chica acercaba lentamente su mano al rostro de Alastor, cosa que tanto ella como el evitaron.

-Por favor señorita, le pido que nuestro trato solo sea de huésped a servidor y que intentes de no tocarme por favor-

Respondió el pelirrojo mientras llegaba Harold al lugar de los hechos, Charlie y aquella chica se miraban de manera furtiva.

-¿En que ayudo mi querida Charlotte?-

Pregunta Harold, tanto Alastor y Charlie responden al unisono.

-Llévala a su habitación-

La ex-pareja de Charlie hizo como ella le encomendó pero odiaba la prepotencia de aquel chulo de fresa, mientras Helsa su hermana reía para sus adentros observando como su hermanito se tensaba.

-Nos vemos galán-

Dijo esta última guiñándole un ojo a Alastor quién ya de por sí se sentía completamente incomodo por la situación ahora lo estaba más, lo horrible era que se sentía acosado por aquella chica, solo sentía el deseo de estar lo más lejos de ella, además ser casi tocado por alguien sin su permiso era completamente asqueroso, claro Charlie y Nifty no contaban.

Para suerte de ambos el Hotel recibió varias visitas durante lo largo del día al parecer la ayuda de Alastor había llamado demasiado la atención, ya tenían más de 3000 demonios registrados en el "happy" hotel, todo el día habían estado recibiendo varios huéspedes, se habían arreglado el trabajo sin la ayuda de Vaggie, pero Charlie entendió que fue por la situación entre ella y Al, cosa que o era así, ella tenía una cita con Cherry Bomb a la cual no quería dejarle plantada, en Vaggie nacía un sentimiento nuevo hacia Cherry, cosa que Charlie no sabía aun, por lo que ahora se sentía un poco culpable de estar al lado de su papi de ¿fresa?, aun recordando como se descubrió observando cada detalle de él por influencia de Angel, ahora lo agradecía, tal vez si no fuese por ese chico arácnido y sus descuidos jamás se habría acercado a él.

-¿Papi que tal si jugamos?-

Dijo la rubia tomando al pelirrojo del traje y metiéndose ambos en el armario de limpieza, la rubia cierra la puerta tras de si comenzando a besarle salvajemente, como no tenían mucho tiempo, la misma baja el cierre del pantalón del pelirrojo mientras este sube la falda de la joven, haciendo a un lado la ropa interior mientras la princesa del infierno dejaba libre el miembro del mitad ciervo, para lograr unirse nuevamente en un solo cuerpo, las garras de Alastor se hundían en el muslo de la joven, arañandolo levemente, haciendo erizar la piel de la misma ante el acto y las caricias, al terminar, la primera en salir de allí fue Charlie, quien se acomodo la ropa y salió topándose con Helsa.

-Vaya donde te habías metido querida tengo un par de exigencias que hacerte-

Decía la hermanda del ex de Charlie.

-Claro, vamos al bar y me indicas-

De viaje se sentía el aire hostil entre ambas,luego de esto salio del armario Alastor intentando de acomodarse la ropa, para mala suerte que fue que se topo con Angel y Husk.

-Vaya pero estaba fuerte el viento-

Dice Husk mofándose de Alastor.

-Jajajaja, ¿almenos estuvo bueno?

Remató Angel, haciendo que Alastor se riera de manera sarcástica.

-no es su asunto, por cierto veo que se divierten juntos ¿me parece?-

Husk se sonrojo levemente y Angel le guiñó a Husk quien se aclara la garganta.

-Igual queda en pie mi primer oferta chulo de fresa-

Alastor decidió marcharse del lugar dejando a Angel con la palabra en la boca.

//En el bar//

-¿Cuales son tu "exigencias"?-

Menciona Charlie un poco molesta con su ex cuñada.

-Nada, solo quiero el desayuno en mi cama a las 6 y que Alastor me lo entregue personalmente-

Eso ultimo hizo que una vena resaltara en la frente de Charlie.

-Que mal creo que eso no se va a poder, si te diste cuenta este hotel es para la redención, el desayuno se recibe en el comedor no en las camas, y si Alastor lo prepara, pero el no te lo llevará a tu habitación-

Husk recién llegaba a atender el bar y ya se sentía incomodo y eso que aun no llegaba su mayor admirador.

-Querida Alastor es impredecible, puede que se de cuenta de lo sin gracia que eres, además te conviene más mi querido hermano, el ha venido solo para ayudarte y que vuelvas con él-

Que se creía esa tipa diciendo ese tipo de cosas, quería echarla de hotel en ese mismo instante pero no podía, en ese instante llegaba Alastor, el mismo quería un buen trago de whisky, se sentía demasiado tenso y extraño.

-Olalala, pero si es el papi de fresa-

Respondió la ex cuñada de Charlie, Alastor rodó lo ojos, le era imposible no sentirse acosado.

-Al que bueno que te veo, tengo muchos papeles que ordenar y firmar en el despacho ¿me ayudas?-

-Claro, pero primero quiero un trago de whisky-

Dice Alastor pero la rubia por segunda vez lo aleja del bar y lo lleva al despacho, recordando la última vez que estuvo allí a solas con Charlie, sintiéndose un poco nervioso e incomodo.

-No te preocupes mi cielo, no te acosaré como la última vez, esta vez si necesito tu ayuda con estos papeles-

Al decir esto Alastor logró relajarse, ayudándola con los papeles, cuando terminaron un poco más de la mitad a Charlie tuvo deseo de comerse al chulo de fresa.

-Hey que tal si desordenamos la oficina-

Preguntaba sentándose sobre el escritorio, Alastor no tenía nada de ganas de tener sexo en ese momento.

-Dulzura, tenemos muchos papeles que llenar en este momento, además que hacerlo sobre una pila de papeles, no me apetece mucho, prometo que cuando terminemos te haré mía-

Charlie se rindió, sabía que cuando Alastor decía no, era un no rotundo, así que le ayudo con uno cuantos más pero Charlie ya no soportaba el sueño.

-Cariño, ve a descansar yo ya casi te alcanzo.-

Charlie se sonrojo levemente y dijo

-¿es decir que puedo dormir contigo?-

Alastor río discretamente.

-Claro cariño somos pareja, ya no tienes que pedir permiso para acosarme-

Ambos sonrieron, y Charlie marchó a la habitación del mitad ciervo, el mismo cuando termino salió de allí, necesitaba descansar al salir se topa con Helsa.

-Oh vaya que coincidencia, veo que estas algo agotado, demanda mucho de ti esa insípida cierto-

Al pelirrojo esto le molestó.

-Esa "insípida" de la que hablas es MI pareja, le pido por favor, si no tiene nada bueno que decir de ella se guarde sus malos comentarios, no quiero crear un conflicto en el hotel, ahora si me disculpa me retiro buenas noches-

Dijo el papi venado para irse a descansar junto a Charlie, al llegar a la habitación se encuentra con la misma esperándole sentada al borde de la cama, ambos se acurrucan y arropan para luego caer rendidos ante el sueño.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fin del cap

espero que disfruten


	13. DÍA SIETE: ¿PRIMERA CITA?

Ya comenzaba un nuevo día en el Hazbin Hotel, Charlie despertaba entre los brazos del Radio Demon, quien se encontraba "durmiendo", realmente estaba atento a los movimientos de Charlie, la misma se incorporó en la cama para besarlo, si Charlie ya se había acostumbrado a que el durmiese con los ojos abiertos, en el momento que le beso se sorprendió al ser correspondida y se separa.

-Buenos días cariño-

Charlie ríe bajito al sentirse atrapada en el acto.

-Buenos días papi-

El mitad ciervo por su parte, se incorporó en la cama, y atrajo a la rubia hacia él para volver a besarla, cuando un toquido lo hizo sobre saltarse.

-Chulo de fresa tengo hambre y no creo que los huéspedes quieran esperar-

Esa voz era inconfundible, Angel estaba hambriento y en parte tenía razón ya no podía quedarse más tiempo en la cama por más que lo deseara.

-El pueblo ha hablado cariño, debo preparar el desayuno-

Beso la frente de la rubia y se dispuso a tomar un baño antes de continuar con su rutina de ese día, ya que tenía algo planeado para Charlie y vería como ejecutarlo, al terminar se dispuso a bajar a la cocina, no sin antes dejar un pequeño detalle para su ahora pareja, al terminar de preparar el desayuno, el pelirrojo se disponía a servir cuando alguien le rodea su cintura con los brazos.

-Cariño, te he dicho que no hagas eso cuando estoy en la cocina, puede ser peligro...-

El pelirrojo sintió que algo frío le bajo ya que esas no eran los brazos de su Charlie, por lo que procedió lentamente a retirarlas y voltearse topándose con aquella acosadora en potencia.

-Oh por Lucifer, querida la cocina no es un lugar para los huéspedes, le pido por favor se retire-

De verdad el intentaba por todos los medios de mantenerse sereno y cordial, pero eso ya era demasiado, había invadido su espacio personal y lo peor lo había tocado una vez más sin su consentimiento, quien lo notara a simple vista, Alastor estaba a punto de mandar a esa mujer en el mismísimo abismo, pero para su suerte llegó Charlie.

-Oh cariño veo que ya tienes listo el desayuno, Helsa gracias por ofrecerte a servir los desayunos-

Dice Charlie dándole algunos platos a Helsa, realmente no le agradaba la idea de que Helsa estuviese cerca de su papi de fresa, cuando Helsa volvió por más platos, Charlie, tomó las manos de Alastor entre las suyas y le beso, frente a Helsa, el pelirrojo solo correspondió el beso ignorando quién estaba o no allí, luego que esta salió enfadada, Charlie se separó del demonio radio, el mismo aclaró su garganta.

-Cariño, crees que podamos salir hoy, digo Vaggie ya ha vuelto y ella podrá cubrirte-

Charlie se quedó de piedra por un momento.

-No pienses mal solo pienso que, bueno ya hemos tenido sexo y somos pareja pero no hemos tenido una cita, creo que así se le dice ¿cierto? –

Alastor se notaba levemente ruborizado, para él esto de tener pareja era tan nuevo, pero no por ello no notaría que iniciaron la relación de cabeza por así decirlo.

-Claro, le diré a Vaggie y a Husk que nos cubran hoy, ¿saldremos con Nifty? -

Solo quería cerciorarse de que saldrían los dos solos.

-Umm no cariño, solo tú y yo-

Charlie estaba gritando internamente de la emoción, saldría a solas con su queridísimo chico ciervo, salió con toda prisa a hablar con Vaggie, la cual aceptó con la condición de dejar entrar a Cherry, la rubia acepta, una por la felicidad de Vaggie y otra era para que cubriera el puesto de Al así no tendría que dejar a Husk con tareas dobles, el desayuno fue pesado para Charlie, ya que Helsa no paraba de enviarle guiños y besos al mitad ciervo, el demonio de mirada roja solo se limitaba a comer y a esquivar la mirada con aquella chica que en definitivo lo hacía sentir por completo incómodo, se sentía distinto cuando era Charlie quien lo acosaba, incluso podía decir que le gustaba hacerse el difícil con Charlie solo para ver de qué manera lo convencía, pero con esa chica, era distinto, no quería ni quedar cerca de ella, después del desayuno, Alastor le esperaba en la puerta, Helsa tomó atención de estos dos, detiene a Angel.

-¿Sabes dónde van? -

Dice Helsa un poco alterada.

-No, el chulo de fresa no suele contar su vida privada-

Dice Angel soltándose del agarre de aquella mujer.

//En el parque//

La rubia caminaba tomada de la mano con Alastor, con quién iba sosteniendo una interesante conversación de cómo era el mundo en la época de él, cosa que le fascinaba al pelirrojo ver como los ojos de Charlie se iluminaban de solo imaginar cada una de las cosas que él relataba, luego fueron a tomar un café, Charlie quería un helado pero sabía que Al no era fan del dulce y bueno siempre podía pedir na café helado, ahora la que hablaba era Charlie quién le contaba todo sobre su vida en casa de sus padres y la mala relación que tuvo con Harold y por qué había decidido tomar por novia a Vaggie, Alastor intentaba comprenderla pero habían temas que para el eran muy nuevos como lo de tener pareja a aun más lo de amar a alguien, para mala o buena suerte dos viejas amigas de Alastor los observaron y decidieron entrar en la conversación, el problema es que lo dejaron de lado mientras el terminaba aburriéndose, cuando las otras dos decidieron dejar de acosar a Charlie, ambos decidieron retirarse, Charlie pensó que Al estaría molesto por ser ignorado completamente, pero lejos de ello, se había tranquilizado, tenía mucho miedo de arruinar la cita con Charlie ya que pensó que se aburriría o peor aún que su relación se basaría en sexo si la conversación no fuese del agrado de Charlie, la misma que le sacó de pensamientos.

-Perdona si te dejé olvidado por hablar con Mimzy y Rosie-

El pelirrojo solo acató acariciarle las mejillas de manera juguetona, como amaba esas manzanitas en sus mejillas, acto seguido le mordió una mejilla, haciendo que Charlie se sonrojara.

-Oye eso duele, ¿porque lo hiciste? –

Tanto Charlie como Alastor intentaban no reírse.

-Pensé que sabrían dulces, como manzanas-

Respondió el mitad ciervo, Charlie lo acerco a ella y se dieron una dosis de pequeños y cortos besos en los labios a vista y paciencia de los demás demonios en la vía.

-Oh miren, pero si es mi viejo amigo, el demonio radio, por lo que veo se te quitó lo virgen-

Alastor reconocía muy bien esa voz, su peor enemigo; Vox.

-Oh, pero si es mi viejo amigo el demonio de la caja idiota; siempre con tus malos chistes y tu mal gusto por la vestimenta-

Charlie casi podía percibir que se asesinaban con la mirada, se sentía extraña en medio de esos dos, pensaba que la única rivalidad de Alastor la vería con Harold pero logró observar que no era así.

-Veo que sales con la hija del manzanas, tu gusto empeora amigo, pensé que con Rosie y Mimzy eran más que suficiente-

Si lo que quería era enfadar a Alastor, no lo lograría el ya conocía el juego de vox, no se dejaría hacer enfadar por la cara plana.

-Oh mi querido vox, necesitarás más que eso para hacerme enojar y eso lo sabes supongo, si no es así es porque eres más idiota de lo que pensé, es decir te sobrestime pensando que tenías un cerebro-

Dijo Alastor con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-Oh vaya que no tienes modales querido cornudo, esos ya eran tuyos o te los pusieron como adorno, lo lamento es decir no me presentarás a "tu amiguita" la que piensa que redimir demonios es posible-

Ya la paciencia del mitad venado se estaba acabando, pronto iba a estallar en furia, pero no podía darle el gusto no a él.

-Claro, es más que mi "amiguita" Vox, te presento a mi pareja Charlotte Magne, Charlie, te presento al tarado Vox, no te preocupes en ofenderle el no comprende muy bien los insultos bien estructurados-

Justo en ese momento Charlie sabía que debía intervenir, o esos dos adelantarían la masacre y eso no le funcionaba bien.

-Un gusto Vox; ahora papi, digo Al vayámonos no le prestes atención debemos volver al hotel, ¿si?-

Pensó que sería fácil, pero ante ese error no haría más que empeorar la situación.

-ajajajaja, ¿papi? Se ven tan jocosos juntos-

Lo peor era la mofa, pero la que reaccionó fue Charlie quien tomo su forma de demonio.

-Si le digo así ¿y qué? -

Dijo Charlie dejándose llevar por la ira, a Alastor le pareció todavía más atractiva, Vox por su parte decidió retirarse.

-Bien, nos marchamos dulzura-

Dijo Alastor tomándola de la cintura, al fin veía que había algo que encendía la pasión en aquel pelirrojo, una mujer de carácter fuerte, por lo que decidió jugar con ello en lo que volvían al hotel y a la habitación del demonio radio.

FIN DEL CAP

espero que disfruten

//les agradezco los comentarios, me siento con más ánimos de continuar con el fic.//


	14. DÍA SIETE.UNO: ¿UNA NOCHE ROMÁNTICA?

Al llegar al hotel, se notaba a Charlie un poco cansada por lo que decidieron ambos subir a la habitación además que al pelirrojo le funcionaba que ella descansara, cuando entraron, se toparon de frente con Cherry y Vaggie, ambos pelirrojos se miraron con complicidad, algo se traían entre manos algo que no dirían a ninguna de sus parejas lo que tenían planeado para ellas, Vaggie había notado esa mirada, tenía miedo tanto de que Alastor dañara a Charlie como de que para colmo de males también le robara a su 2da pareja, cuando llegaron a la habitación Charlie se dejó caer rendida en la cama, Alastor procedió a despojarle de los zapatos y a arroparla.

-Ven papi si no; no me dormiré-

El pelirrojo suspiró y se acomodó en la cama cayendo también en brazos de Morfeo, pasaron 3 horas y el pelirrojo despertó sobresaltado, se había quedado dormido y tenía muuuucho que hacer, salió a toda prisa de la habitación topándose con una Cherry Bomb algo molesta.

-Sabes no tenemos mucho tiempo debemos sacar a estos pecadores del comedor para realizar la cena rápido para despejarlos-

Si ya lo sabía, se apresuró rápidamente a hacer los respectivos platillos para dejar el comedor aislado, la razón por la que ellos se veían con complicidad era que habían quedado el día anterior en hacer algo lindo para sus parejas y que mejor que una cena romántica.

//FLASH BACK//

Alastor bajaba para tomar un poco de agua cuando se encontró con Cherry Bomb.

-Hola, este Alastor ¿cierto? -

La pelirroja sabía lo que se rumoreaba sobre el demonio radio, pero pensó en que por esta vez tomaría todo lo que se decía y lo mandaría al carajo ya que lo necesitaba para impresionar a Vaggie, quería que ella dejara de sentirse culpable por cambiar a Charlie tan rápido, es decir a la otra ni parecía importarle por caminar entre las nubes de las manos del demonio radio.

-Sí, un gusto señorita-

Se mostraba confiado y cortes, definitivamente ella no comprendía el dejar a Vaggie por eso, pero no estaba ahí para juzgar los gustos de la rubia.

-Mira, necesito tu ayuda y en parte también te beneficiaría, quiero impresionar a Vaggie y sé que se te da muy bien cocinar y quiero que me enseñes-

Alastor arqueaba una ceja sin entender, la verdad la idea de hacer una cena romántica para Charlie ya le había estado dando vueltas por la cabeza, además que, porque no asegurarse que no entre otro "ex" en la relación ya tenía suficiente con el presuntuoso de Harold, así que porque no ayudar a la pelirroja a conquistar a una posible rival, mataría dos pájaros con un solo tiro.

-Bien, será una cita doble, te enseñare a cocinar, pero tendrás que seguir cada uno de los pasos, si considero que no eres apta para aprender, simplemente daré por terminada la "clase" y me retirare sin más-

Cherry estaba decidida a lo que fuese por Vaggie.

-Ok, lo acepto-

No preguntaría quién le fue con el chisme ya que apostaba todo a que fue Angel, al terminar la clase se pusieron de acuerdo con algunos detalles como el favor que le pediría a Rosie sobre la vestimenta que pediría para Charlie.

//fin del flash back//

Luego de que todos los demonios terminaran de cenar, Nifty quién vio a Alastor y a Cherry limpiar decidió ayudarles para que terminaran rápido, lo que no contaban era con cierta cotilla que se encontraba viendo como el demonio y la pelirroja terminaban una cena para 4 personas únicamente.

-Veamos qué tal les va cuando les haga nula su privacidad-

Sonríe la entrometida, mientras sale de allí a toda prisa, de un pronto a otro Al y Cherry se dan cuenta de que hay demasiadas parejas de demonios en el aquel salón nuevamente, ambos pensaron que el que corro la voz fue Angel, pero luego lo descartaron ya que no habían dicho a nadie más sobre aquello, a menos que alguno de los dos hubiese hablado de más o que fueron escuchados por algún entrometido, claramente la segunda sonaba más, Cherry se sentía frustrada, pero el pelirrojo lo tomó de la mejor forma, atendió igual y termino con un chasquido de alistarse y de arreglar la apariencia de Cherry, la cual ahora al igual que el vestía un esmoquin, la entrometida se encontraba justo allí al lado de su muy molesto hermano, con sus ojos bien puestos sobre el demonio rojo, decidió ponerse de pie y acercarse a él contoneándose.

-Vaya que hermosa fiesta nos haz preparado-

Dice la ex cuñada de Charlie amenazando la cercanía de su espacio personal al del mitad ciervo, quién retrocedía intentando de mantener su calma además de su compostura, antes de que esta lo tocara, Alastor le adivina el movimiento y evita que le ponga sus manos sobre el mismo va a hablar con Nifty para evitarla, Helsa se sentía ignorada, como un demonio de baja categoría se daba el lujo de ignorarla, a ella una demonio completamente deseable.

-Oh hola mi querida dulzura, podría hacerme el favor de llamar a Charlie y a Vaggie-

La pequeña de un solo ojo se quedó pensando ya que estaba esperando a su admirador secreto en aquel lugar.

-Claro, después de que encuentre a mi admirador, dijo que estaría aquí según está nota-

Alastor la tomó y la leyó haciéndole hervir la sangre, la letra era de sirpentious el mismo del coraje rompió la nota.

-Al eso era para mí-

El mitad venado la observa con detenimiento.

-Lo siento te compensaré mañana, ve con Charlie ¿si?-

A duras penas Nifty aceptó ir por Charlie y Vaggie, quienes recibieron una carta diciendo que debían ponerse el presente que habrían dejado para cada una, el cual Charlie ignoró en la mañana.

Cuando estuvieron listas bajaron, para ser recibidas en el salón por su cita de esa noche, ambas estaban completamente sorprendidas, se habían molestado en preparas una magnifica velada, Alastor sabía que ese vestido color negro con tirantes ultra delgados, fue perfectamente escogido por Rosie, solo para ver que tanto se contenía el sr "asexual".

-Al esto es hermoso-

Dice la de rojas mejillas, Alastor sonrío ruborizándose.

-Tuve ayuda de Cherry-

Dijo Alastor, y Cherry sonríe, haciendo sentir a Vaggie culpable, pensó que esos dos les estaban pegando vuelta tanto a ella como a Charlie, ¿tal vez buscaba una oportunidad con su ex?, no no podía ahora Cher estaba mostrando que ella era especial.

La noche paso entre copas de vino y platillos bien preparados tanto pos Cherry como por el mitad ciervo.

Cuando llegó la hora del postre, Charlie suspiro intranquila, sabía que Alastor no gustaba del dulce ya se imaginaba que tipo de postre le traería, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que esta vez traía dos postres dulces uno para él y otro para ella.

-¿Eso es mousse de chocolate y fresa? -

Preguntó Charlie, Alastor soltó una risilla discreta.

-Sí, lo es ¿sabes porque lo elegí? -

Respondió el pelirrojo Charlie negó con la cabeza.

-Lo busque primero porque siento que en cierta forma nos representa, yo sería el chocolate amargo, mientras tanto tu serías dulce como la parte de fresa-

Respondió haciendo sonrojar a Charlie, la misma se dio cuenta que los demás tenían o pudding de chocolate o vainilla, incluso el postre de Vaggie era distinto al de ella.

-No, lo había notado, oye pero tu serías la fresa digo por el color, yo más bien sería el ¿chocolate?-

Alastor sonrió nuevamente y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Charlie posando sus labios sobre los de la rubia en un tierno y corto beso, cuando acabó el beso, pronto sonó una canción de Frank Sinatra; all the way

When somebody loves you

It's no good unless he loves you all the way,

El pelirrojo se pone de pie y extiende su mano hacia Charlie.

-¿Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza Cariño? -

Happy to be near you

When you need someone to cheer you all the way.

Charlie toma la mano de Alastor y la que queda libre la deja descansar sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

Taller than the tallest tree is,

That's how it's got to feel;

Deeper than the deep blue sea is,

That's how deep it goes if it's real.

El pelirrojo coloca su otra mano rodeando la cintura de Charlie, guiándola lentamente con sus pasos, perdiéndose uno en la mirada del otro, los demás presentes lo imitan al ver lo bien que se veían estos dos últimos bailando al compás de la canción, Alastor canta una estrofa de la canción.

-When somebody needs you

It's no good unless he needs you all the way,

Through the good or lean years

And for all the in-between years come what may.-

Charlie queda tan encantada con la canción se acerca más a Alastor dejando descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro, el mismo se relaja y se deja llevar por el resto de la canción.

Who knows where the road will lead us,

Only a fool would say,

But if you'll let me love you

It's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way all the way.

So, if you'll let me love you,

It's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way, all the way.

Al terminar la canción ambos se separan dándose un dulce y largo beso, el sabor dulce y embriagador del vino aún se podía percibir en los labios de la rubia, pero el pelirrojo sabía que debía recatarse, así que tomo su espacio después del beso, la noche termino y ambas parejas decidieron volver a sus habitaciones, a vista y paciencia de Helsa, esa insípida, la había dejado atrás por esta vez pero ya se las cobraría.

..................................................................................................

fin del cap

espero que disfruten,

gracias por seguir leyendo los amo


	15. DÍA OCHO: VIAJE INESPERADO

Un nuevo día se presentaba para nuestros protagonistas, Charlie y Alastor se encontraban dormidos ambos únicamente cubiertos por una cobija, la noche anterior, luego del vino y lo demás Charlie se había puesto demasiado "cariñosa" con el mitad ciervo por lo que luego la ropa llego a estorbar y sobrar entonces ya podemos imaginar lo que ocurrió después en la cama del pelirrojo, Charlie comenzaba a desperezarse despertando también al pelirrojo al moverse, ambos se quedan mirándose, sin preocuparles la desnudez de sus cuerpos.

-Buenos días papi-

Sonríe Charlie besando los labios de pelirrojo.

-Buenos días dulce Charlie-

Corresponde Alastor incorporándose en la cama quedando sentado.

-Bueno hoy es un día normal supongo-

Menciona el pelirrojo mirando a Charlie con un deseo extraño de besarla y abrazarla con muucha fuerza, presentía algo extraño ese día, la rubia le notó distraído por lo que le beso con ternura.

-Vamos cariño, debemos comenzar un nuevo día-

Sonrío al demonio, el mismo devolvió el beso con mucha más energía, y aprovecho el momento en el que ella se levantó para nalguearla, algo que por cierto fue algo muy sonoro, cuando ambos estuvieron listos salieron de la habitación, nuevamente llegaron huéspedes nuevos al hotel, Charlie no cabía de la emoción, su Hotel estaba prosperando todo con un poco de ayuda del mitad ciervo.

-Charlotte, quisiera que habláramos unos segundos-

Dijo Harold tomándola mano de Charlie, la misma intentó de alejarse, pero el tipo verde la haló de la muñeca y la en camino a su lado rodeándole la cintura, no tenía como escapar, ya lejos de los demás le soltó y quedo frente a ella.

-Charlotte, yo aún te amo, estuve esperando a que tu relación con la amargada aquella terminara para que volvieses conmigo y me topo que te acuestas con "tu socio", Charlotte si necesitabas sexo me hubieses llamado a mí, solo yo sé lo que te gusta-

Dijo Harold acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Charlie, pero ella le da una bofetada.

-Eres un cerdo, Harold por eso mismo había terminado contigo, además déjame decirte que no me queda duda que mi "socio" al menos es más respetuoso que tú, pensé que venías a ayudarme no a ofenderme-

Decía la rubia completamente furiosa, en ese momento suena el toquido en la gran puerta principal, Charlie abre como de costumbre.

-Ho... hola amiga de Alastor, ¿se encuentra Nifty? -

Amiga de Alastor, ¿ese tipo estaba tan obsesionado con Alastor que no tenía la decencia de recordar su nombre?, mientras el demonio de la Radio hacía acto de presencia, separando celosamente a Charlie del visitante inesperado.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí mi viperino amigo? –

Decía el pelirrojo protegiendo a Charle muy sobre protectoramente.

-vengo a pedirle una cita a la muñequita de un solo ojo-

El pelirrojo se quedó pensando por unos cuantos segundos.

-umm Cherry Bomb??-

La cara del tipo frente a Alastor no tenía descripción alguna.

-Hablo de Nif.....-

El pobre quedó con la palabra en la boca ya que Alastor cerró la puerta antes que terminara por decir el nombre de su querida lindurita, cuando ambos se voltearon la puerta voló por segunda vez cayendo encima de Harold.

-Así que quieres pelea-

Nuevamente una pelea se Armaría entre Alastor y sirpentious, cosa repetitiva Alastor abriendo sus portales y sirpentious cayendo en ellos junto con Charlie, espera Charlie, tarde Alastor se dio cuenta que su queridísima Charlie fue empujada por Helsa al portal, a diferencia de la rubia el viperino si se sostuvo antes de caer en uno de ellos.

Todos esta vez hasta Alastor quedó boquiabierto, ni el mismo sabía a donde daban aquellos portales.

-Diablos, Lucifer me va a matar-

//en otro lugar//

Charlie despertaba en lo que parecía un sofá, el hotel, como había llegado allí.

-Oh querida pensé que te habías hecho daño, ¿no eres de por aquí cierto? –

//hotel //

Alastor caminaba en círculos pensando en que hacer, ni él sabía si terminaría en el mismo lugar con Charlie y al mismo tiempo ¿no?

-¿Puedes repetirme a donde llevan esos portales, chulo de fresa? -

Preguntaba el albino observando a Alastor cayendo en su propia frustración.

-Ni yo mismo se adónde van -

Responde el pelirrojo intentando no salir fuera de su propio auto control.

-Sabes eso sucede cuando te cuestas con alguien que no conoces-

Alastor quedo completamente ido en la respuesta.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso con él tema? -

El albino sonríe ante la incógnita de Alastor.

-A que cuando abres las piernas de otras personas no sabes a donde terminas-

Alastor deseaba mandar por un hoyo a Angel, pero eso ya sabía que no acabaría bien.

-Bien ¿quién abre un portal que no sabe a dónde va?,¿es más como no lo sabes? -

Ahora era Vaggie quién no cabía de la rabia.

-Déjame decirte que no me he puesto tan creativo como para preguntarme a dónde llevará está cosa a los enemigos y si me pongo a probar, por qué clase de idiota me tomas? -

Todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Además que no fue mi culpa incluso ni siquiera de ese idiota de allí-

Dice Alastor señalando a Sirpentious.

-Cierto-

Todos por acto reflejo voltearon a ver a Helsa

-Fue un accidente-

El pelirrojo, suspira pesadamente.

-Iré por Charlie ahora mismo-

Cherry le detuvo

-Mira viejo no me interesa que te pase, pero la chica debe volver, almenos espera a que la porción de tu energía que utilizaste vuelva.

Dijo la pelirroja de un ojo haciendo al mitad venado entrar en razón

.................................................................................................................................................

Fin del cap

-que pasará con Alastor?

Adónde habrá llevado a Charlie aquel portal.

Espero que disfruten


	16. DÍA OCHO. UNO: ¿PINTALO DE AZUL?

Charlie reconocía aquella voz de su amado chulo de fresa, la misma invadida por la emoción lo abraza, dejando a este último un poco aturdido.

-¿Conoces a esta rubia oxigenada Al?-

Charlie se separó del mitad ciervo al no sentirse correspondida, observando ahora si detenidamente al chico frente a ella, el cual era exactamente igual a su queridísimo papi de fresa solo que este vestía de azul, no se veía muy sonriente y su monóculo parecía tener forma de lágrima, sus cabellos y ojos en color azul.

-Creo que he quedado daltónica después de la caída, ¿porque el cambio al?, ¿cuánto llevo inconsciente?,¿porque tu cabello es azul? -

El peliazul se quedó mirándola extrañado, que era todo aquello que balbuceaba la chica frente a él.

-Sabes Charlotte, se parece muchísimo a ti, ¿no es pariente tuya o algo así? -

Dice mirando a la otra chica en la habitación.

-Charlotte, ese es mi nombre, pero me gusta que me digan Charlie, pero que eso no lo sabías ya Al, o tal vez no eres Al sino ¿un hijo suyo?, pero porque me ocultaría algo así-

Otra vez estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido, aunque debía admitir que la chica frente a él le atraía tanto como su querida Charlotte.

-Espera, ¿como dijiste que te llamabas? -

Resaltó una chica idéntica a Charlie, solo que su cabello era blanco con toques turquesa.

-Char Charlotte Magne, hija de Lilith y lucifer el ángel caído, por ende, princesa del infierno-

¿Se le había volado un tornillo, ¿que Lucifer no era rey del paraíso? La chica frente a ella le mira con una de sus cejas arqueada.

-¿Al como dices que la encontraste? –

Voltea a ver al chico azul

-este, si me cayó encima literalmente, lo cual no tiene sentido, si estamos en el cielo de donde pudo haber caído-

Había escuchado bien estaba en el cielo? Quiere decir que sí cayó en aquel portal, de repente recordó como la empujo Helsa en aquel portal, y la cara desencajada de Alastor al verla caer allí y las palabras con veneno de su ex cuñada.

-No te preocupes yo me encargaré de cuidar a tu venadito-

La odiaba aún más, quería decir que había llegado a una dimensión paralela pero contraria, la Charlie de allí odiaba su sobre nombre, el Alastor de allí era azul y no olía a fresas si no a arándanos y no sonreía, más parecía sumiso-

-Ok impostora, explica que haces aquí o me veré obligada a eliminarte aquí y ahora-

Espera que acaba de oír, ella amenazándose a sí misma, quién lo oyese le creería loca.

-No seas tan ruda cariño, tal vez solo se dio un fuerte golpe, además está muy bonita como para matarla-

La contraria de Charlie se dejó guiar por una sensación de ¿celos? Y le da un zape en la cabeza al mitad venado haciéndolo llorar.

-No ya empiezas con tus lloriqueos otra vez Alastor-

El corazón de Charlie se encogió; rojo o no ella lo amaba y no permitiría que llorase, así que lo abrazo de manera protectora.

-Que cruel eres, solo estaba ayudándome, llegué aquí porque el Alastor de mi dimensión peleaba con Sirpentious y Helsa me empujo cuando el abrió un portal y terminé aquí, en mi dimensión mi padre es rey del infierno y vivo en el infierno, intento de redimir a los demonios para combatir la sobre población de una manera más razonable que matándolos-

El Alastor de aquel lugar se aferraba fuertemente a esta Charlie, en efecto tenían el mismo aura, aunque su personalidad, olor y demás fuese diferente.

-Claaro, por cierto, yo que tú no lo abrazo, es un pervertido buscando una excusa para tocarte-

De no haber sentido la mano de este Alastor acariciando sus glúteos tal vez no lo habría creído, incluso este dejaba que lo tocase de buenas a primeras, con su daddy rojo, no había conseguido esa confianza de no ser su pareja, como lo extrañaba, aunque este Alastor no le desagradaba.

-por cierto, ¿como soy yo?, ¿ese el de tu dimensión? -

La intriga había despertado el interés de este Alastor, parecía un niño pequeño que quería conocer sobre algo nuevo e improbable.

-Bueno, es muy sonriente, viste de rojo al igual que su cabello es rojo como sus ojitos, no le gusta que lo toquen, no le gusta los dulces, es muy cortes, caballeroso y educado, no lo he escuchado diciendo alguna grosería-

El peliazul se quedaba imaginando aquel quién sería su contrario.

-¿Lo amas? -

Pregunta al ver como los ojitos de Charlie se iluminaban cuando hablaba de su doble.

-Sí, de hecho, somos pareja-

Tanto la Charlotte de esa dimensión como el ciervo azul se sorprendieron.

-¿Quieres decir que tu sales con Alastor en tu dimensión? –

Quería saber cómo lo había logrado, en cambio ella se quedaba corta esperando alguna señal del ciervo azul, hasta lo molestaba de cuando en cuando para llamar su atención, halándole las orejitas y su colita, amaba la colita de venado.

-Ohh eso quiere decir que muy probablemente ya han desordenado la cama-

Responde el peliazul, recibiendo otro zape por parte de Charlotte 2 volviendo a hacerle llorar por el golpe.

-Tú no me quieres siempre me goleas-

Dice entre llantos el ciervo azul, volviendo a ser consolado por Charlie1, pero esta vez un poco más alejada de él.

-Si pero es porque te lo mereces-

Dice mirando celosa la escena, debía preguntarle su secreto a la Charlie1. ¿Pero como lo haría?, bingo, tomó a su contraria de la mano y la llevó a su habitación, Alastor no la seguiría eso era lógico le temía a todos y por una razón peculiar más a ella que a ningún otro.

-Ahora dime, ¿cuál es el secreto? ¿Cómo hiciste que Alastor fuese tu pareja? -

Charlie 1 no sabía cómo responder, ¿acaso aquella chica frente a ella estaba enamorada del Alastor azul?, pero a como lo trataba no lo parecía.

-Espera ¿te gusta Al? -

Preguntaba sin poder creerlo la chica frente a ella suspiro demasiado fuerte.

-¿Que no es obvio? Me fascina ese estúpido pervertido, pero me he quedado esperando que me diga algo-

No podía creerlo no eran tan contrarias después de todo amaban al mismo demonio solo que en diferente dimensión.

-Pues, nuestra relación empezó de cabeza-

Confeso la rubia dejando atónita a la peliblanca.

-Quieres decir que primero se acostaron y luego se hicieron pareja? -

La miró con una leve indignación, además de sorpresa.

-Exacto, así que si este Al es como mi cervatillo, debe estar esperando a que le muestres interés y golpeándolo no lo vas a hacer, solo lo asustas más y lo ahuyentas, no puedo darte un buen consejo porque yo casi que acosé a mi Alastor-

Respondió la rubia haciendo que la otra se asustara........

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Fin del cap.

Que pasara con el Charlastor de esta dimensión

¿Se dará o no?

Lo averiguaremos en el próximo cap

Espero que disfruten


	17. DÍA OCHO. DOS: VUELVE A MI

Mientras Charlie estaba de convivencia con su contra parte, en la otra dimensión a Alastor no quería seguir postergando el ir por Charlie, le carcomía la culpa, la amaba y la extrañaba, daba vueltas en la cocina una y otra, y otra vez, de la desesperación decidió hornear sin contar que ya había horneado almenos 500 pasteles de Manzana, por lo que Nifty tuvo que intervenir.

-Sr Al por favor, mantenga la calma, Charlie seguramente está bien y usted aquí preocupándose de más-

Las manos de Alastor estaban más frías de lo normal, se notaba tenso, además de estar nervioso con todas las cosas que pensaba le podrían ocurrir a una sola e indefensa Charlie, para colmo de males se encontraba allí con ellos la culpable.

-Oye guapo, no te preocupes, esa insípida está bien, ¿porque mejor no te ayudo a que bajes el estrés? -

Ahí estaba su estómago dando vuelta del asco, eso quería decir que sí en efecto aun el sexo no era su prioridad y estar cerca de aquella chica le provocaba repulsión únicamente, generalmente solía llevarse bien con las chicas, de hecho, tenía más amigas mujeres que varones por esa razón, pero esa chica parecía no tener tan siquiera un cerebro como para encontrar interesantes una conversación con ella, pronto la tenía más cerca de lo que requería, enserio no se daba por vencida.

-por favor, mantente lejos de mí, no estaría en esta situación de no ser por tu causa, mira yo sé lo mal que te llevas con Charlie y lo sé solo te intereso porque "le pertenezco a Charlie", podrías por favor, madurar y entender que no todo en la vida es tú competencia con Charlie, dejar ya la bobería de quitarle o intentar de opacarla-

Ya estaba cansado de esa mujer, estaba a punto de hacerlo fruncir el ceño, intentaba de contenerse, por ella ser una mujer.

-¿Madurar? ¿Llega una oxigenada insípida y el radio demonio pierde completamente su juicio, que tú no compites también, oh lo encuentras divertido seducir jovencitas? -

¿La había oído bien? Debía aclarar la situación de inmediato.

-Querida tú y Charlie son incluso más viejas que yo, el que me vea mayor que Charlie es la razón por la que todos suponen que soy mayor que Charlie, en cambio tú te vez tan acabada como yo, pero no veo que tengas la madurez que aparentas querida-

Dijo con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia al ver enfadada a la ex cuñada de Charlie.

-Ahora si me disculpas debo partir en busca de mi Charlie, no vemos arpía-

Dijo abriendo el primer portal y entrando en él, en cuestión de minutos se encontraba en un lugar hostil y extraño, el cielo era rojo y la mayoría del terreno se veía agrietado por lo que procedió a buscar a Charlie, estaba muy caliente aquel lugar, posiblemente la hallaría deshidratada, desmayada o peor muerta, comenzó a desesperarse.

-Debo darme prisa-

Dijo luego de pasadas tres horas se dio por vencido, Charlie no pudo haber caminado tanto, menos si andaba con aquella falda negra, con la que salía en la foto familiar, así que decidió abrir otro portal y entrar en él, en este había agua por montón, demasiada tuvo que nadara buscando salir de aquel lugar o se quedaría sin aire, cuando lo logró abrió otro portal y entro otra vez en él, ahora era un clima tremendamente frío, y no tenía su abrigo de piel como para combatir el frío; ahora si era más evidente lo que detestaba esa pelea infantil entre Helsa y una Charlie que ni siquiera le seguía el juego a Helsa o ¿sí?, de pronto recordó cuando le besó en la cocina, ahí estaba Helsa, ahora que estaba solo buscándola, se preguntaba si realmente Charlie sentía lo que profesaba, es decir la relación se dio casi que por experimentar, ahora se sentía tonto, jamás le había importado tanto lo que una chica sentía hacía el, comenzaba a sentirse levemente agotado, sus energías disminuían, ahora maldecía haber horneado tantos pasteles sin haberse comido tan siquiera uno solo, tal vez no se sentiría tan hambriento si hubiese comido, ahora que lo pensaba y si solo fue un error que se diera esa relación, sus pasos ahora estaban más tranquilos, porque de pronto su corazón se endurecía, recordaba cada uno de los momentos con Charlie, sus besos incluso sus caricias, algo en su pecho dolía, si la duda crecía en el corazón del mitad ciervo, incluso ahora sus ganas de salvar a Charlie iban en disminución, comenzaba a perder el objetivo, justo antes de perder su reserva de energía abre un último portal, dejándolo frente al hotel.

-Genial justo donde empecé-

Pensaba mientras se acercaba a la puerta, tal vez estaba tan agotado que no se dio cuenta de los detalles a su alrededor, como los vitrales en turquesa y verde o las piedras decorativas sobre el suelo de los mismos colores, por alguna extraña razón los colores eran más frescos, cosa que el mismo Alastor no notó debido al cansancio, abrió la puerta topándose con........................

//con Charlie 1//

Ambas habían salido nuevamente del cuarto observando al peli azul quien se veía muy interesado en una revista para adultos, al ver a la rubia y a la peliblanca la guardó rápidamente, su al no era así, rápidamente apareció detrás de ellas posando cada una de sus manos en la cintura de las chicas y acercándolas lo suficiente, dejando un beso en la mejilla de Charli2 y uno en los labios de Charlie1, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió..............

//con Alastor//

El cansado demonio de la radio procedió a abrir la puerta, observando sin darse mucho el lujo de detallar mucho el quien realizaba la acción, lo importante era que "alguien" estaba posando sus sucios labios sobre SU Charlie, algo muy grave se activó en Alastor, el sonido de interferencia era muuuuuy Alto tanto que molestaba en los oídos de los presentes, se acercaba de manera amenazante al tipo que osaba usurpar los besos de Charlie1.

-¿Ese es tú Alastor? –

En cuestión de segundos al escuchar aquella voz Alastor se tranquilizó y además de quedar completamente confundido.

-¿Porque hay dos Charlie? -

Pregunto, mientras el peli azul se cubría detrás de Charlie1 en efecto tenía demasiado miedo del recién llegado, en cuanto a Charlie 2 se encontraba totalmente interesada en el pelirrojo.

-Bienvenido a mi hotel, tratamos de hacer demonios a los ángeles solo por diversión-

Mencionaba la peliblanca.

-Por cierto, no me gusta que me llamen así, para ti soy Charlotte Magne-

Ahora estaba más confundido, ahora que estaba más calmado pudo distinguir al cobarde detrás de Charlie, era como verse en los espejos de la feria.

-No puede ser-

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Fin del cap

Que pasará ahora,

Cuando volverán Charlie y Alastor a su dimensión descúbranlo en el próximo episodio.

Espero que disfruten


	18. DÍA OCHO. TRES: ¿TRATOS TORCIDOS?

Alastor no cabía de la confusión esa Charlie se veía menos colorida que su "querida" Charlie, además de no aceptar su propio seudónimo, lo pero era verse así mismo con temor, eso era repulsivo un llorón, ¿él? Eso era completamente inaudito, inaceptable, improbable, quién en los nueve círculos del infierno podría creerlo, ni él mismo ciertamente, aun estando frente a frente.

-Al viniste por mí-

Dijo Charlie lanzándose sobre él a abrazarlo, se sintió el frío de un abrazo no correspondido, extrañada observo al mitad ciervo.

\- ¿Al, papi que te sucede? -

Lo mira y siente como la aleja de manera tosca.

-Lo siento, solo vine a llevarte devuelta-

Dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa permanente, otra vez volvían a ser lejanos, como había sucedido, mientras no estaba habría sido seducido por aquella asquerosa bruja de su ex cuñada, no él parecía no tener el interés de solo acostarse con ella.

-Al que quieres decir disculpa-

Alastor sentía otra vez ese sentimiento de rechazo que tenía antes hacía Charlie, el estar solo le había hecho sentir extraño y se había abierto a un espacio que antes no tuvo, ese espacio para pensar lo que sucedía entre ambos.

-No voy a discutir ahora sobre lo nuestro Charlie, así que volvamos rápido a nuestra dimensión, tendremos bastante tiempo de camino para que hablemos de nuestra situación-

Dijo intentando de abrir un nuevo portal, pero este no logró tan siquiera abrirlo, ya que cayó inconsciente, charlie1 lo sostiene con dificultad para que no se golpee.

-Creo que tu querido ciervo no conoce sus límites-

Los tres le llevaron al sofá donde horas antes estuvo Charlie, el peli azul se encontraba a una distancia demasiado prudencial, de su contrario, le temía a todo, pero más al novio de Charlie casi sintió que lo mataría después de ello, el pelirrojo comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente divisando a la rubia.

-Creo que no tengo más energía, nos quedaremos estancados hasta que la recupere-

Dice incorporándose lentamente, el estómago de Charlie 1 comienza a rugir del hambre hacía 5 horas que no había comido nada en absoluto.

-Puedo preparar la cena si me lo permiten-

Dice el pelirrojo, el peli azul se queda mirándolo fijamente.

-No somos tan contrarios, yo también cocino-

Alastor solo suspira, Charlie 2 observa la cara de fastidio del pelirrojo, le parecía interesante y muy atractivo.

-Sabes tengo una pregunta ¿Acaso no sabes dónde llevan tus portales? -

Preguntaba el peli azul observando detenidamente al pelirrojo, el mismo rodó los ojos que acaso era tan obvio?

-en efecto mi azulado amigo, no lo sé-

Los tres lo miraron con extrañeza, como no lo sabía, la más sorprendida fue Charlie1 al parecer se había agotado toda su energía buscándola, ahora comprendía él porque estaba tan molesto.

-Cariño, quiere decir que te gastaste tu energía solo para buscarme, eso es muy lindo de tu parte-

Dice Charlie llevando su mano al rostro del Alastor1, pero el mismo la detuvo antes que llegase a tocar su piel.

-Puede ir, Al te puede ayudar a prepararla-

Le guiña un ojo al pelirrojo, algo se estrujo en el estómago del peli azul, acaso comenzaba a ¿sentirse celoso?, ambos fueron a la cocina dejando a una contrariada Charlie1 y a una conquistada Charlie 2.

Ambos ciervos se encontraban en la cocina, el peliazul se queda mirando a su contraparte, pregutandose el porque ahora parecía empeñado en evitar a la charlie de mejillas rojas.

-Oye, sabes a diferencia tuya yo si conozco los portales, puedo devolverlos a su dimensión si me ayudas-

El pelirrojo movió sus orejitas prestando atención al peliazul.

-Me conozco muy bien como para saber que quieres algo a cambio pero que?-

El peliazul sonríe con timidez.

-Quiero que me ayudes a declararme a mi Charlie-

El pelirrojo bufó levemente molesto, sabía que aveces el mismo hacía proposiciones estúpidas, como esa última semana, pero esa fue la que se ganó el premio.

-Claro, que más, debes tener una segunda intención debajo de esa tonta sonrisa, no soy estúpido sabes-

El peliazul suspiro con una mirada tan melancólica, hasta el pelirrojo sabía que su contraparte estaba a punto de llorar, por lo que suspiro nuevamente.

-Acepto el trato, solo no llores por favor, por lo que más quieras no llores, no soporto que lloren-

Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su contra parte.

-Bien, no lloro ves, ahora vamos a servir-

Dice completamente tranquilo el peliazul, ahora como le haría estaba difícil que la tipa se fijara en ese llorón, solo que Al no sabía que la peliblanca ya lo amaba a pesar de ser un llorón, sirvieron la cena, el pelirrojo estaba demasiado distante de Charlie, la cual lo había notado desde hace horas.

-Bien Al creo que dormirás conmigo, creo que la pareja quiere dormir juntos verdad?-

El pelirrojo observo a la peliblanca.

-No hay necesidad, por respeto creo que podré compartir la habitación con el tipo azul, así duermes más tranquila Charlotte.-

Tanto charlie1 como Charlie2 estaban completamente confundidas, se les había volado de la barda, ya que querían estar cerca de sus respectivos chicos ciervos.

-He terminado de cenar como no hay objeción debo pedirle mi estimado amigo azul, que me muestre donde voy a descansar hoy-

El peliazul se levanta guiando al pelirrojo un poco decaído ya se había imaginado como aprovechar que Charlotte estuviese dormida, pero eso decayó por la respuesta de su contrario, la rubia y la peliblanca se fueron a su respectivo sitio de descanso, tanto Alastor como Charlie no pudieron pegar un ojo en toda la noche; Charlie pensando en ¿que hice mal?; mientras Alastor se carcomía solo en su duda de que su relación era solo una mala broma.

..............................................................................................................................................................................


	19. DÍA NUEVE: TERMINAMOS???

Amanecía Alastor se había quedado despierto en la cocina por lo que preparar el desayuno no le había dado ningún problema, claro no después de que Angel, Husk, Nifty, Vaggie había llegado sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con el risueño chulo de fresa.

-Hey al ¿porque el cambio?-

Pregunta el gato amorfo observando al pelirrojo, el cual arqueo una ceja, en efecto ellos no se habían dado cuenta sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior a pesar del ruido, o no había nadie, o llegaron muy tarde, tienen el sueño muy pasado.

-No querido amigo no es un cambio, es algo más difícil de explicar-

Respondió el mitad venado sirviendo el desayuno

En ese instante llegaron las Charlies y el venado azul haciendo que los presentes se quedara mirando al pelirrojo.

-Buenos día Al-

Dicen las dos charlies, mientras el peliazul solo mueve la mano en señal de saludo.

-Buen día damas y caballero-

Dice con cara de fastidio, mientras les sirve el desayuno a los tres y se sienta a tomar el suyo, conforme pasaba el desayuno, Charlie observaba a su amado pelirrojo, e que momento había permitido que se alejara, lo peor es que fue sin pensarlo ni saberlo, Alastor se había alejado así de ella, suspiraba nuevamente Alastor se volvía inalcanzable.

-Por cierto sra Magne hay algo que mi contrario peliazul quiere decirle, ¿me equivoco?-

El peliazul casi se atraganta con lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

-En efecto, ¿esta es tú manera de ayudarme?-

Dijo el peliazul algo contrariado, haciendo sonreír maquiabélicamente al pelirrojo.

-Dijiste que te ayudara no como lo harías, me parece que es el momento perfecto, además que necesito volver pronto a nuestra dimensión-

Dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a su desayuno, charlie1 se quedaba pensativa mientras miraba a su amado pelirrojo.

-¿Decirme que Al?-

La peliblanca observaba curiosa al peliazul, quien comenzaba a mostrarse timido.

-Es que me gustas desde hace mucho y quería saber si quieres salir conmigo esta noche-

Charlie2 le da un zape, se sentía algo molesta.

-Porque me pegas eso duele-

Dijo el peliazul comenzando a llorar todos los presentes a excepción de Charlie1 suspiraron con exasperación

-Me tuviste como idiota esperando todo este tiempo, es obvio que si ahora ven acá estúpido ciervo azul-

Dice tomándolo del cuello de la camisa acercándolo a ella y robando le un beso, mientras Charlie1 moría de celos quería hacer lo mismo con el pelirrojo pero se notaba el como siempre buscaba rehuirle, al terminar el beso, el peliazul se mostraba un tanto avergonzado.

-Bien, gracias mi contrario, ahora debo compensarte enviándote a tu dimensión-

Dice el venado azul mirando a Charlie1 un poco cabizbaja, al parecer algo pasaba entre su contraparte y ella, el mismo se veía muy distante como para ser pareja, cuando hubieron terminado su desayuno, Alastor2 abrió el portal que reflejaba el hotel hazbin de Charlie.

-Bien supongo que es nuestra despedida, algún día los visitaremos-

Respondió la peliblanca, charlie1 los abrazó a ambos a manera de despedida.

-Cuídense, felicidades que prospere su relación-

Eso fue lo único que logro decir Charlie antes de volver a su dimensión, Alastor solo realizo una reverencia y fue muy atrás de Charlie.

-Creo que se rompió algo dentro del chulo de fresa-

Dijo Charlie2 a el peliazul.

-Pero que exactamente?

Respondió Alastor2

-No lo sabremos, pero sí se que esta noche ceno venado-

Dijo Charlie2 yendo a recibir a uno que otro invitado.

//en la otra dimensión//

Charlie fue la primera en ver su amado hotel, nuevamente, al voltear, se encuentra con Alastor, saliendo del portal el cual se cerraba tras él.

-Al.. yo-

Charlie no termino de hablar cuando sus amigos corrieron a abrazarla, Alastor solo sonrío y se retiro a saludar a Nifty que lo saludaba, Charlie lo supo si ese día se iban a dormir molestos posiblemente, lo perdería para siempre, durante toda el día la tarde intento de acercarse a él incluso en el almuerzo o en la cena, todo notaron que Alastor estaba más extraño que de costumbre, nisiquiera se atrevía a voltear a ver a Charlie, ni sus miradas coquetas ni sus guiños, incluso ignoraba más a Helsa, ambas se fueron a seguirlo, algo que hastío a Alastor, estaba decidido ahora.

-Señoritas, podrían por favor dejar de seguirme, no soy su estúpido juguete-

Se había enfadado el mitad ciervo.

-¿Que?-

Respondió la ex cuñada de Charlie.

-Al cariño ¿sucede algo?-

Ahi estaba ella intentando de hacerlo entrar en razón pero, ya no quería estar en esa situación.

-Charlie, me voy, quiero despejar mi cabeza, deje en tu cuarto algo para que me localices si el hotel se sale de control, suerte nos vemos-

Dijo dando media vuelta y marchándose del lugar dejando a una Charlie confusa.

-Al no, ¿en que dimensión te he perdido Al?-

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

fin del cap, jeje si me quedo tonto pero bueno ahi esta.

que será ahora que al se ha ido?

Charlie como lo tomara?

lo sabrán en el próximo cap


	20. DÍA NUEVE.UNO: ESCUCHAME

El demonio de la radio caminaba por las calles nocturnas de la ciudad pentagrama, algo cabizbajo, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, más de una demonio ofreciéndole sus servicios, algo que le asqueaba en sobremanera, la primera idea que había tenido era ingresar a un bar y beber hasta caer inconsciente pero tal vez se aprovecharían de esa situación por lo que lo más prudente era hacer lo mismo en su apartamento, estaría más seguro y podría caer prácticamente en cualquier lugar, así que entró a un supermercado de allí a comprar el licor, vio algunos abarrotes que podrían servir para los próximos tres días, así que también los tomó.

-Oh, buenas noches sr Alistor-

Casi podía sentir un tic en el ojo, enserio aún quedaban demonios que no pronunciaran bien su nombre, volteo a ver solo para ver que era la cajera que siempre le atendía, nunca cambio esa rara manera de llamarle.

-buenas noches querida, tanto tiempo sin verte, debo recordarte como por milésima vez, mi nombre es Alastor, no Alsitor-

La joven pelinegra reía discretamente, observando que llevaba poca comida.

-Supongo volverá a la "caza", bueno sr Alastor oí que ayudaba con el hotel de aquella rubia-

Al movió la cabeza de medio lado, sin entender el porqué de tanta pregunta, ¿pero bueno era conocida no?

-Sí, pero lo haré de lejos, no quiero inmiscuirme mucho-

Lo dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Aún sigue en pie mi oferta ¿la recuerda? –

La chica reconoció la cara de Alastor cuando intenta de memorizar algo, era obvio que no lo recordaba, así que decidió refrescarle la memoria.

-Que cuando quieras salimos a beber algo, tal vez no sé ¿algo más? -

No podía negarlo aquella joven era muy bonita, pero después de Charlie, como que no se le apetecía.

-oh, no, no, no, señorita me temo que debo rechazar, como usted comprenderá no estoy interesado, en ese tipo de situaciones, ahora debo marcharme, fue un placer volver a verla dulzura-

Dijo marchándose rápidamente del local dejando a la cajera algo sorprendida.

-umm el radio demonio siempre huyendo de las invitaciones indecorosas-

Suspiró la joven, Alastor ya se encontraba más cerca de la villa caníbal, tanto tiempo había estado lejos, sus vecinos volteaban su rostro, demonios, debió pensar más en su imagen antes de ayudar a la rubia, sin darse cuenta ahora estaba frente a su apartamento, ahora le parecía excesivo el espacio para una sola persona, un apartamento de dos plantas, con terraza y balcón, aún se cuestionaba lo del jacuzzi, amplio jardín, pensó para enterrar a sus víctimas, pero se había mermado en demasía y ni que hablar del portón de entrada, demasiado excesivo; ingresó a aquel lugar, abriendo también la puerta, tanto silencio se predispuso a guardar la comida en el pequeño refrí, al subir a su habitación, hizo aparecer un radio tele comunicador, por aquello, él no se llevaba con la tecnología como para dejarle a Charlie un teléfono o un celular, lo había dejado esperando que se comunicase, en caso de una eventualidad, se dirigió al baño abriendo el agua caliente de la bañera, disfrutaría de un largo y relajante baño...

//en el hotel//

Hacía más de 4 horas que el pelirrojo se había ido, Charlie no salía del Chock, Alastor se fue, dejándola sola, no sin apoyo ya que indico que la ayudaría, pero de lejos, se sentía desvalida, se fue a la habitación que ocupaba el pelirrojo, rogando que el olor de su perfume aún se encontrara impregnado en las sábanas, y así fue se recostó boca abajo sobre la cama, disfrutando del olor de las sábanas, recordando las cosas que ahí habían sucedido, volteo a ver al lado izquierdo encontrándose con el radio comunicador, debía ser lo que Alastor dejo para comunicarse, se sentó a la orilla de la cama, observando mientras se preguntaba cómo lo usaría, hasta que vio una nota del demonio radio, de cómo usarlo, inmediato lo encendió......

//apto de Al//

El demonio de la radio salió del baño únicamente con una toalla rodeándole la cintura, mientras buscaba un pijama para poder descansar, cuando escuchó la señal de interferencia del radio, recibió la frecuencia escuchando aquella melosa voz de Charlie.

\- ¿Al, estas ahí? –

No podía evitarlo, su corazón se agitó al escuchar su dulce voz.

-Señorita Magne, espero sea una situación de emergencia por la cual se está comunicando-

Responde tajante el joven pelirrojo.

-No, solo quería que me escucharas Al, quiero saber porque te fuiste, ¿hice algo mal? -

Se sentía extraño escucharla, lo hacía sentirla cerca.

-No, señorita necesitamos un tiempo para pensar más las cosas, solo eso-

Escuchó el suspiro de Charlie al otro lado

-Solo tiempo, y cuanto será, ¿puedo visitarte?, nunca supe donde vivías-

Ahora era el quién suspiraba, era obvio que no le daría esa información.

-Lo siento señorita Magne, no puedo otorgarle esa información, no quiero que se arriesgue de manera estúpida, por favor comprenda la situación y tómese el tiempo para pensar, además necesita centrarse en su sueño, yo le prometí que le ayudaría y eso haré solo que no estaré ahí, pero confío que me indiques cuando necesites mi ayuda, mi presencia allí no están necesaria, además está la señorita Cherry que podrá suplirme perfectamente, es una excelente cocinera-

Responde el joven comenzando a colocar se el pijama.

-Al... Esta bien, nos vemos, espero vuelva pronto, me hace falta el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío a la hora de dormir-

El demonio de la radio decidió terminar por ese momento la conversación.

-Buenas noches princesa, adiós-

Dijo terminando por fin aquella conversación un tanto incomoda, necesitaría todo el whisky solo para olvidar que habían tenido esa conversación, bajo a la cocina, abrió la refrí, sacó el whisky y lo puso sobre el desayunador, fue hacia la alacena, saco un vaso para su whisky y se sirvió el primer trago de su laarga noche.

Trago tras trago, la botella se iba vaciando, ¿necesitaría más de una botella para no sentirse tan solo?, la amaba, sentía que la amaba, ¿pero ella sentirá lo mismo?, exactamente por eso le daba tiempo, si era capaz de olvidarlo, si solo fue su juguete o si solo fue un desliz, eso era lo que quería, ¿no sentirse como algo que se pueda desechar?

-Demonios, detesto esto-

Ahora comprendía en demasía a Husk quién parecía contemplar una relación con Angel, o eso parecía.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la habitación nuevamente, se recostó y cayó con pesadez sobre la cama, viendo hacia el radio comunicador, dejándose llevar poco a poco por el sueño.

//en el hotel//

La joven Charlie, se recostó mirando también hacia el radio comunicador, abrazando muy fuerte la almohada con la que Alastor dormía, comenzando a llorar, se sentía mal, que había hecho que logrará alejar a su amado demonio ciervo, pero aún la ayudaría, sí, pero eso no le quitaba el que no se acercase a ella, continuo con su llanto hasta que se quedó dormida.

..........................................................................................................................................................................

Fin del cap

¿Qué pasará ahora?

¿Será el fin del Charlastor?

Alastor, saldrá con la cajera?

Descúbranlo en el próximo cap

Espero que disfruten


	21. DÍA DIEZ: RIESGOS

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Alastor se había devuelto a su apartamento, a veces se comunicaba con él para solicitarle algún favor o incluso solo para oír su voz, inventándole una excusa tonta como que hacía si un cliente le reprochaba el servicio o cosas que ya sabía.

No soportaba ya no quería un día más sin él a su lado, estaba decidida, al ver a Helsa, solo intento de ignorarla.

-Oye ¿sabes dónde está el papi ciervo, hace días que no lo veo por aquí? –

Charlie suspiró y se marchó de allí topándose con Nifty, era lo más posible ella si sabía dónde estaba, se llevaba a Nifty y de paso a Husk que también iba pasando para interrogarlos sobre la ubicación del apartamento de Al.

-No te daré esa información, es un sitio muy peligroso y si Al no quiere arriesgarte yo tampoco lo haré-

Dijo la pequeña pelirroja de un solo ojo.

-Lo mismo que te dijo la enana, yo respeto las decisiones de Al-

Dijo Husk, ya era caso, perdido, salió un rato y divisó la tienda de Rosie, así que decidió hablar con ella.

-Oh ya veo, así que por eso volvió, pero querida lamento darte la misma respuesta, yo no me inmiscuyó en las relaciones de Al y mucho menos en las decisiones así sean de lo más estúpidas, así que tendrás que buscar a alguien más que te las de-

Cerca de allí observo a Mimzy quién se encontraba recibiendo a los proveedores de licor, fuera de su establecimiento, a ella también le contó lo que había sucedido con Al, solo la vio suspirar, eso no era buena señal.

-Querida la misma respuesta, por eso Al tiene un círculo de amigos tan pequeño, si en algún momento desea perderse, no le gusta que le encuentren, además recuerda para él esto de las relaciones es nuevo, el jamás había tenido pareja o novia por lo tanto no sabe cómo funciona-

Charlie se iba a dar por vencida, cuando se topó nuevamente con Helsa, quién la miro con cara burlista.

-Oh así que el demonio radio te dejó, umm será muy útil, cualquier tonto sabría que él vive en la villa caníbal, así que no te molestes iré a confortarlo esta tarde-

Como lo sabía, sería acaso que Alastor le había dicho a aquella arpía.

-Dame la dirección yo iré, dijo mostrando sus dientes en forma demoníaca aquella rubia-

Había caído en la trampa de Helsa, cualquiera sabía que ir a esa villa era un acto suicida si no se contaba con una invitación, sería presa fácil y sin el demonio radio no podría defenderse y luego ella vería la forma de llegar al pelirrojo sin arriesgarse.

-Claro, yo te diré dónde queda, pero no te molestes-

Luego de extraer la información Charlie caminaba con un semblante más animado, de verdad quería volver a ver al demonio de la radio, volver a aspirar el aroma de su perfume, volver a estar entre sus brazos, volver a besar sus labios y porque no sentir sus dientes cada vez que la mordía; ahora sin darse cuenta estaba en la entrada de la villa caníbal, todo estaba en remoto silencio, podía ver alguno que otro demonio, lo extraño al parecer ahora la estaban acorralando.

-Hola dulzura, ¿quién te ha invitado a venir a este lugar, tan suculenta y sola?-

Decía un demonio de traje entero y lo suficientemente alto.

-Vengo a buscar al demonio de la radio-

Su voz se quebró del miedo, sintiendo como una mujer tomaba de la mano.

-Piel suave y blanca, el sabor de tu carne debe ser dulce-

Charlie sudaba frío del terror, iba a morir a manos de los caníbales, ahora sabía porque Al no quería que llegase.

//apartamento de Al//

El mitad ciervo se encontraba en la terraza de su apartamento, tomando un sorbo de su café mientras leía el periódico, se había preocupado, que Charlie, no le hubiese comunicado alguna basura trivial sobre el manejo del hotel, pensó que ya se comunicaría en la noche, no era mucho de fijarse en lo que acontecía a su alrededor, pero ese hecho le parecía curioso, parecía que alguien había ingresado en aquella villa sin ser invitado, solo un estúpido suicida haría algo como eso, o alguien que ignorara la regla, ahí fue donde se le pasó la idea de que fuese Charlie, bajo por mera curiosidad, quería descartar la ridícula idea que fuese la rubia, es decir no sabía cómo llegar o ¿si?.

//con Charlie//

Los caníbales no solo la tenían acorralada, si no también atrapada, no podía ejercer fuerza para moverse, sus extremidades estaban completamente inmovilizadas, una lamida sobre su cuello bastó para que Charlie comenzara a forcejear, comenzando a llorar también, tenía miedo moriría no solo comida al parecer no solo querían comerla de esa manera, solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, hasta que un tentáculo la aprisiono.

//con Alastor//

Este se abrió paso entre la multitud solo para darse cuenta de que su mal presentimiento era correcto. Ahí estaba la princesa del infierno, a punto no solo de ser devorada si no de también ser ultrajada, nuevamente metería las manos al fuego por ella, decidió aparecer un tentáculo aprisionando a la joven con delicadeza, alejándola del alcance de los demás demonios.

-Que modales queridos vecinos, ella es invitada mía, se me olvido avisarles de su visita-

A Charlie se le iluminaron los ojos al encontrar a su amado pelirrojo, quién la estaba salvando nuevamente, la misma notó la mirada reprobatoria de Alastor mientras este la colocaba con suavidad sobre el suelo, cerca de él.

-Oh lo sentimos Al, no sabíamos, ella nos mencionó que te buscaba, pero no le creímos, no la dejes sola, ya que tenemos ganas de comer carne de la realeza-

Alastor sabía que no podía dejarla sola, y mucho menos enviarla devuelta, sin escolta.

-Oh no se preocupen, permitiré que se quede en mi apartamento, luego veré como me la llevo-

Dice colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Charlie, llevándola dentro de su departamento, le indico que se sentara en uno de los sillones de su sala.

-Señorita Magne lo que acaba de hacer, permítame decirlo, fue una estupidez, si no hubiese sido curioso de lo que ocurría posiblemente ahorita sería alimento de esos caníbales, podría explicarme ¿quién le dio mi dirección? -

Dijo sentándose frente a ella, se sentía incómodo y levemente molesto, sin dejarlo notar ya que sonreía, como siempre lo hacía.

-Quería verte Al, te he extrañado mucho y quería hacerte volver al hotel-

Responde la rubia mirándole a los ojos.

.....................................................................................................................................................

QUE SUCEDERÁ

ALASTOR LA REGAÑARA?

HABRÁ SXXXXX SALVAJE?}

DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP

ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN


	22. DÍA DIEZ. UNO: ¿RELACIÓN?

Ahí se encontraban los dos uno frente al otro, la tarde ya comenzaba a caer, no podía dejarla ir sola, menos con esos caníbales, tenían mucho en contra del padre de Charlie y que mejor manera para ellos de cobrarlo que cenándose a su hija, aunque el ahora no difería deseaba cenarla de otra manera.

-Bien, no puedo dejare ir sola, y no voy a salir a esta hora, te devolveré mañana a primera hora, dormirás en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá, comenzare a preparar la cena-

Dice el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-yo te quiero ayudar a preparar la cena,¿ puedo? -

Dijo tomándole suavemente de la muñeca, solo ese toque generó un leve toque eléctrico que se dispersó a lo largo de su columna vertebral, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-Claro, puedes-

Dijo llevándola con él a la cocina, ella se dedicaría a lavar los platos y a pelar las verduras mientras de la comida y el postre se encargaba él, después de unos minutos cortando Charlie se provocó una pequeña excoriación en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

-Auch-

La queja alertó al demonio mitad ciervo, quien se acercó a ella, observando la pequeña herida sangrante, el mismo inconscientemente llevó el dedo herido a su boca, lamiendo la sangre, la piel de la princesa se erizó cuando sintió la tibieza de la lengua del mitad ciervo y su saliva, el mismo fue consciente de su acción cuando observó las mejillas de Charlie encendidas al rojo vivo, ahí fue donde se apartó de ella.

-Ya vuelvo, iré por una curita-

Dice dejando sola con su corazón latiendo fuertemente y sus hormonas alborotadas a mil, no había pensado bien en la situación, estaban solos en el apartamento del pelirrojo, que se diría al día siguiente de que sucedió allí, menos al pensar que tal vez eso no iba a suceder, aunque ella francamente deseaba arrancarle la ropa al pelirrojo y consumar el pecado, pero sabía que Al estaba demasiado lejano ahorita como para ceder a sus deseos, el mismo volvió sacándola de sus pensamientos, tomo el dedo herido y le colocó la curita.

-Ten más cuidado, ¿si linda? –

Luego de unos minutos al estar lista la cena ambos se sentaron a disfrutar de la cena, Charlie por su parte comía como una desgraciada, tenía mucha hambre, ni siquiera había almorzado solo por ir a buscarlo, algo que conmovió al pelirrojo, así que para sacar las ideas impuras sobre qué hacer o no con Charlie, decidió hacer tema de conversación, donde le contaba sobre las "proezas de Angel" y que ahora su pareja declarada es Husk, cosa que ya sospechaba el pelirrojo, mientras conversaban, Charlie elimino aquel espacio entre los dos, al terminar la cena ambos retiraron los platos, Alastor los lavó, se secó las manos, ese día Alastor poseía un swetter rojo y pantalón caqui y zapatos negros, mientras Charlie vestía un vestido casual que se apegaba ligeramente a sus curvas color vino y unos zapatos bajos color negro, su cabello estaba suelto, en ese momento Alastor decidió dar por terminada la conversación con un:

-Supongo que es un buenas noches, descansa; iré por una cobija y la almohada para que duermas tranquila y yo también-

Se disponía a irse al segundo piso, sintiendo nuevamente el agarre sobre su muñeca.

-No, debo darte el beso de buenas noches-

Dijo sin soltarle por fin plantando un dulce beso sobre los labios del mitad ciervo, dejado al mismo en Chock, su corazón palpitaba a mil solo el roce de los negros labios de la princesa lo habían hecho descartar la idea de solo ir a dormir, fue tarde para reaccionar al sentir cuando la joven se separó de él.

-Disculpa, solo deseaba un beso-

Sabiendo que no era del todo cierto, pero se conformaría con ello, ya que podía no volver a verle, sintió la mirada carmesí sobre ella, crispándole del todo sus nervios, se acercó suavemente a hasta el oído de ella, Charlie podía sentir el aire caliente seca del lóbulo de su oreja.

-Oh cariño, ambos sabemos que no solo eso queremos-

Dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja para luego morderlo suavemente, haciendo gemir levemente a Charlie.

-Solamente, quería oír eso-

Dijo besándole por fin los labios a la rubia, cumpliendo su más anhelado deseo de ser solo uno con él, aunque fuese una sola noche, beso tras beso, el nivel de las caricias iba subiendo, así como el calor de los cuerpos, él la toma de la cintura sentándola sobre el desayunador, mientras continuaba besándola, con una de sus garras, dibuja una línea en el vestido desde el nacimiento de sus senos hasta el borde de este, haciendo que el mismo se rasgase aperturando el mismo por la mitad, dejando, el demonio de la radio no se hizo esperar y separo los ahora pliegues del vestido, observando con gusto el hermoso cuerpo semidesnudo de la princesa del infierno, la cual dejaba ver sus senos libres.

-Al has roto mi vestido-

Dijo la rubia observa con deseo al mitad ciervo, la misma comenzó a introducir sus manos debajo de aquel suéter, subiéndolo poco a poco al subir sus manos por el torso del pelirrojo, descubriendo cada centímetro de piel bajo este, el pelirrojo levantó ambos brazos, para ayudarle a Charlie a deshacerse del mismo, cuando este cayó al suelo, el mitad ciervo, tomo el vestido bajándolo suavemente desde los hombros blanquecinos y suaves de la rubia, repartiendo una serie de suaves besos sobre la piel del cuello de la misma mientras el vestido rasgado quedaba sobre la superficie del desayunador, las manos del demonio recorren los brazos desnudos desnudos de la princesa, acostándola sobre el desayunador, comenzando a dejar un hilo de besos desde el cuello hasta su clavícula, bajando lentamente hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, se dirige al seno izquierdo mientras con una de sus manos toma el derecho, apretándolo con delicadeza, disfrutando del tacto, mientras que su boca devoraba el izquierdo, entre lamidas, mordidas y succiones, cuando lo dejo lo suficientemente húmedo, continuo bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a la zona baja del cuerpo de la rubia, llegando con sus besos aun sobre la ropa interior color roja, con sus manos comienza a sacar la ropa interior de la joven, dejando al descubierto el sexo de la chica al descubierto, el mismo recorrió con uno de sus dedos desde el seno a aquella zona, mientras se acercaba al oído de la joven.

-Querida el canibalismo ahora tendrá otro significado-

Dijo mientras acariciaba con uno de sus dedos el clítoris, moviéndolo en círculos suavemente, mientras con sus labios recorría el monte de venus, comenzando a impacientar a la rubia, quien se retorcía del placer mientras suspiraba y daba leves gemidos, jamás se había sentido tan a gusto ante un "caníbal, Alastor continuaba con su camino ahora aprisionando aquel botón rosado en su boca mientras desplazaba sus dedos a la entrada de la joven, introduciendo el primero, sintiendo la calidez del interior de la rubia, quien comenzaba a morderse los labios observando al de cabellos rojos entre sus piernas, mientras al continuaba avanzando introdujo un segundo dedo moviéndolos de adentro hacia afuera estimulando a la joven, la cual se estremecía ante el tacto, cuando llego con su lengua al punto que deseaba, no tardó en saborear el éxtasis de la demonio de tez blanca, la cual jadeaba, se incorpora observando a Alastor que ahora estaba mirándola frente a frente.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero esto apenas empieza, cariño-

Menciona el mitad ciervo, besando de nueva cuenta los labios de la rubia quien ahora lo atraía hacia ella de uno de los pasadores del pantalón, el cual comenzó a desabrochar, luego bajo el cierre dejándolo por fin caer sobre el piso, ambos se deshicieron del calzado, se rieron al haberlo olvidado, ahora solo faltaba una prenda por quitar al mitad ciervo, la rubia se relamía, se acerca a él dándole un corto y fugaz beso en los labios para comenzar a recorrer con besos desde el cuello hasta el torso, deteniéndose por unos segundos en el abdomen.

-Y bien a mí no me preguntarás ¿que puedo hacer?-

Pregunto la rubia de manera juguetona mientras el mitad ciervo le miraba con complicidad.

-Temo que me respondas lo mismo que Ángel-

Ríe tenuemente el mitad ciervo.

-Y ¿cuál es tu respuesta? -

Lo mira bajando lentamente la ropa interior del pelirrojo, dejándolo completamente a su disposición y vista.

-Hazlo, si me gusta te dejaré continuar-

Después de lo dicho por el mitad ciervo, Charlie procedió a tomar el miembro del pelirrojo en sus manos acariciándolo suavemente desde la base a la punta, mientras el pelirrojo se sentía extraño ante la atención recibida departe de Charlie, quién ahora le daba un larga lamida al miembro del mismo provocando un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal, algo que fue más que un escalofrío en el momento en el que charlie lo introdujo a su boca, sentir como su miembro era lubricado por la saliva de la misma mientras era recibido por la calidez de la boca de la rubia,la cual ahora lo sacaba con lentitud para luego repetir la misma acción por varios minutos más, ahora Al se encontraba no solo gruñendo si no también gimiendo, sentía que en cual quier momento iba a explotar, cosa que sucedió minutos después, llenando la boca de charlie quien lo pasaba como podía por su garganta, cuando terminó observo al mitad ciervo.

-Nada mal, es la primera vez que hago esto con un chico-

Ríe mientras se pone en pie para luego ser besada por el pelirrojo, quien no lo soportaba más deseaba hacerla ser uno con ella en ese mismo instante, se sentó en una de las sillas, colocando a Charlie sobre sus piernas, introduciéndose en ella de una estocada, ahora Charlie sentía la presión del miembro de Charlie en su interior.

-Oh Al-

La rubia comenzaba a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, creando un choque de pelvis contra pelvis, provocando un leve sonido cada que entraba y salía de ella, el pelirrojo le toma de la cintura guiando la velocidad del movimiento contra sus caderas, cuando la misma llevaba un buen ritmo en lo movimientos, la sostuvo sin salir de ella acostandola con suavidad sobre el desayunador,ahora sujetando sus piernas, sosteniéndolas mientras el comenzaba a moverse, dándole fuertes embestidas, provocando en Charlie sensaciones redes cubiertas, mientras Charlie gemía fuertemente, Alastor tenía una buena vista de las facciones y reacciones que provocaba en la misma, la besa con mucha pasión devorándola con cada beso mientras sus embestidas se volvía frenéticas y fuertes, haciendo llegar a Charlie al orgasmo, mientras luego de unos minutos después el mismísimo demonio de la radio termino dentro de ella, ahora se miraban a los ojos, mientras sonreían con complicidad, así que decidieron continuar la faena por varias horas más. 

//en el hotel//

-Suegra como está, me temo que tenía usted razón, ella no va a querer nada conmigo, al parecer tiene un nuevo "noviecito"

hablaba harold con alguien a través de un teléfono infernal....

-Oh no te preocupes cariño mañana voy para allá-

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

con quién hablaba Harold

que pensará Al después de la faena?

volverán a ser pareja?

descubranlo en el próximo cap

espero que disfruten.

post data: perdón por el lemon si es malo, me cuesta mucho relatar sobre ello


	23. DÍA ONCE: AVENTUREMOS

Era de día nuevamente, Alastor comenzaba a ser consciente de su alrededor, pensaba que lo de la noche había sido un sueño como los que había tenido desde que se fue del Hotel, hasta que sintió un peso sobre su pecho, ahí estaba ella durmiendo, cubierta únicamente por las cobijas con su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, claro que era consciente de sus pieles rozándose entre sí, ahora veía las cosas con más claridad, se había comportado como un idiota con Charlie, probablemente ella había llorado durante esos días, era un idiota con I mayúscula, ahora debía buscar a quién había dado la información, no por el que ella estuviese allí si no que la arriesgo, pero también era consciente que en parte él también tenía culpa, de no haber sido tan estúpido con ella, eso jamás habría sucedido, desde cuando era tan estúpidamente inseguro, Charlie si parecía amarlo mientras el como idiota se dejaba llevar por esas tonterías, suspiró despertando inmediatamente a Charlie, la cuál se incorporo olvidando su desnudez, haciendo a Alastor levantar una ceja, ahí estaba tentándolo sin tener intención de ello.

-Buen día dulzura, ¿lista para un 6ta ronda?-

Charlie se daba cuenta ahora comenzó a recordar que estaba desnuda y el porque, así que siguió la corriente.

-¿sexta, pero si es la primera del día?-

Luego de eso ya sabemos que paso, cuadro censurado.

//en el hotel//

Una demonio alta de cabellera larga y rubia se encontraba a las afueras del hotel, tocando suavemente la puerta, siendo recibida por nadie más que Vaggie.

-Oh hola su majestad,Lilith-

Dijo Vaggie observando a la dama de esbelta figura y alargados ojos, fino rostro.

-Hola querida, ¿donde está Charlie?-

Vaggie tragó grueso, desde el día anterior nadie sabe donde estaba, la habían buscado donde había dicho que iba a ir, habían preguntado pero nadie sabía dar con ella, hasta que llego Helsa.

-Creo que se dirigía a villa Caníbal, espero tuviese invitación, si no a esta hora, está muerta-

Lilith vio con desaprobación a los chicos en el hotel y en efecto más aun a Harold.

-¿Donde está el demonio radio? se supone que él iba a ayudarla con el proyecto, o ¿solo eran rumores?-

Dijo de manera elegante y calmada sin denotar la ira que ahora crecía en la reina.

-Él, se marchó hacía unas semanas atrás-

Respondió Helsa, captó la atención de la curiosa reina.

-Umm ya veo, ¿donde era que vivía el demonio rojo?, ¿me refrescas la memoria querida?-

Helsa tragó grueso ante la pregunta de la reina del infierno.

-En la villa a la que fue Charlotte-

La reina sonrió satisfecha, tomando a Helsa por la barbilla haciendo verla.

-¿Como sabría Charlie donde vive ese demonio, ni ella misma sabe como ir?, además ¿podrías decirme porque ella iría?, o mejor aun ¿como permitieron que fuera sola?-

Las serpientes aparecieron bajo los pies de la reina mientras las garras de la misma ahora perforaban las mejillas de Helsa haciéndola sangrar.

-Ella quería verlo ya que hasta hace una semanas su "hijita" se revolcaba en la cama de ese demonio-

La reina sonrió levemente, muy bien querida, ahora largo, tú también Harold, esperaré a que mi pequeña vuelva con mi actual yerno, esperando que esté sana y salva, si no tanto él como ustedes sufrirán mi ira-

Dijo Yéndose al sofá y sentándose en él.

//en apto de Alastor//

Alastor se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno, aprovechando que Charlie acababa de salir del baño, hasta que la misma bajó con una camisa del mitad venado.

-¿Querida donde está tu ropa?-

Charlie se sonrojó jugando con uno de sus cabellos.

-Al, tu lo rompiste ayer, de hecho mi ropa interior esta completamente húmeda, no puedo colocármela así, acabo de lavarla-

el venado cayó en su error, observando a Charlie detenidamente, se había acordado de todo lo ocurrido tan solo la noche anterior.

-Sabes, Rosie en su casa tiene un pequeño taller, le pediré que venga y tome tus medidas-

Antes que Charlie refutará el mitad venado ya se encontraba fuera del apartamento, siendo victima de las miradas acusantes de sus vecinos, oh por todos lo demonios no creía que los gritos de Charlie fuesen tan fuertes ¿cierto?

-Oye Alastor, me pareció escuchar que la cena estuvo muy buena ¿verdad?-

Provocando las risas de los demás demonios, Alastor como siempre solo lo ignoró ahora estaba frente a la casa de su muy querida amiga y antes que tocase.

-Querido, déjame adivinar arruinaste su única prenda de vestir ¿cierto?-

Dice la quien había adivinado abriendo antes que el mitad ciervo tocase.

-Mimzy cielo, ya vuelvo iré con el ciervo salvaje, debo hacer una trabajo para él-

Dijo gritando haciendo que los presentes lo observaban riéndose más fuerte, dirigiéndose con el pelirrojo al apartamento de este.

-Querido si sigues despedazandole la ropa a la chica me harás millonaria-

Dice sonriendo sutilmente, luego de varias horas, Charlie ya habría desayunado y ahora si tenía ropa.

-Bien cariño, debemos volver al Hotel-

Dice mirando a una cabizbaja Charlie.

-Volveré al hotel, contigo y dejaremos mi apartamento, como un escape cuando necesitemos "tiempo" para nosotros, ya sabes para ponernos románticos-

Dice el demonio haciendo sonreír a la rubia, ahora era ella quien lo abrazaba en menos de lo que esperaban ahora se encontraban abriendo la puerta del hotel, haciendo a Charlie dándose la sorpresa de encontrarse con su madre.

-Cielo, que bueno verte devuelta-

Al mitad ciervo se le bajó todo de un golpe, ahí frente a ellos, estaba su suegra, mientras Charlie corría a los brazos de la reina quién le guiño un ojo al demonio pelirrojo.

-¿No me vas a presentar al demonio de la radio?-

Charlie se sonrojó de pronto miro a los ojos.

-Cierto olvide decirte que lo mío con Vaggie terminó, Al es ahora mi pareja-

Dijo sonrojándose aun más.

-Es un placer conocerla en persona mi señora-

Dice Alastor acercándose a la reina y besando su mano.

-Pero si no solo es un galán, también es todo un caballero, lamento que mi hija sea tan brusca-

Dice Lilith haciendo señas de que Alastor ahora portaba una grácil marca de mordisco en el cuello, haciendo al demonio sonrojarse levemente, mientras Charlie se escondía detrás de su madre.

-Si, en efecto supongo que tuve la culpa, me gustaría continuar la platica pero debo atender algunos asuntos-

El pelirrojo se predisponía a huir de la situación siendo detenido por la reina.

-Umm no, no yo quiero conocer a mi futuro yerno, así que siéntate y platiquemos- 

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... 

que ira a pasar?

Lilith aprobara la relación?

estará sola o llegará lucifer?

descubranlo en el proximo cap

espero que disfruten

//lo prometido es deuda, doble cap por navidad y mi asqueroso cumple nos vemos//


	24. DÍA ONCE. UNO: ¿DESCENDECIA?

Ahí estaba él frente a su ¿suegra? 

La misma le miraba de una manera que ni él podía descifrar era intrigante y muy elegante, ahora comprendía porque Charlie eran tan bonita, acordándose del dicho que si quieres ver cómo será tu mujer cuando sea más madura solo observa a su madre, era toda una belleza como negarlo.

-Quiero saber Al, ¿puedo decirte Al? -

Dice la reina mirándolo muy fijamente, mientras cruzaba sus piernas con sutileza y elegancia.

-Si su majestad-

Se sentía extraño aún más con la confianza que comenzaba ella a tomarle.

-Bien, tu dime Lilith o mami, después de todo ahora eres mi yerno-

Por primera vez se sentía nervioso, jamás había llegado a conocer a los padres de alguna chica, bueno nunca, puesto que esta era su primera relación.

-Bueno, quería saber, ¿crees que Charlie sea una buena madre? -

Alastor estaba completamente contrariado después de todo eso era improbable pues él era estéril, ¿Qué no era así?

-No comprendo la naturaleza de la pregunta, pero sería técnicamente imposible, además creo que si sería buena madre-

Dijo mirando a la reina directamente.

-¿Piensas casarte con ella? -

Dijo Alastor sabía que si lo pensaba, pero ahora era muy pronto para una boda, es decir solo llevan unas cuantas semanas juntos, para ese paso incluso se requerirían años.

-Tal vez, aún es muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio-

Respondió el pelirrojo haciendo sonreír a la exuberante rubia frente a él.

-Me parece muy prudente de tu parte, así que espero que continúes así, comenzando con utilizar protección desde ahora, te diré porque estoy aquí recibí una llamada de Harold al celular de mi marido, al parecer no logro reconquistar a mi hija, a mi esposo le parecía más versátil tener como pareja de nuestra hija alguien a quien pueda controlar, bueno ,estoy aquí porque me llamó la curiosidad de quién podía haber sido el chico o chica por él cual no pueda razonar, cuando supe que eras tú comencé a mover algunas influencias para revocar tu esterilidad, yo quiero nietos, y bueno como tú eres pareja de Charlie, espero en algún momento sienten cabeza y me den nietos, pero como me lo darás, si eres estéril, pensé, así que decidí realizar el papeleos, pueden durar, segundos, minutos, horas, días, meses o años, por lo que te recomiendo comenzar a utilizar protección a partir del día de hoy, para que pases la noticia te invito a ir al bar de hotel y tomar whisky-

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Ahora sentía miedo verdadero, no se imaginaba a él como padre, no sería mal padre, pero no estaba listo y sabía que Charlie tampoco ya que estaba muy centrada en conseguir, aunque fuese un alma redimida antes de las fiestas, o el año nuevo.

-¿Sucede algo Al? -

Preguntaba la ahora suegra de Alastor ya que el mismo estaba como en trance, la misma lo tomo de la muñeca y lo llevó al bar, mientras Charlie recién llegaba adonde habían estado antes.

-¿Dónde están? -

En ese momento llega Angel riendo coquetamente.

-No vaya a ser que tu mami se robe al novio-

Charlie no hizo muy buena cara, sabía que su madre no era así, le daba miedo que no le cayese bien Alastor o viceversa, cuando los vio en el bar ya estaba más tranquila a excepción que estaban bebiendo.

-Al cariño, pensé que estaban peleando-

El pelirrojo solo volteo a verla con una sonrisa como era de costumbre.

-Veo que se llevan bien, tenía miedo de que no fuese así, por cierto ¿porque papá no vino? -

Lilith miro a su pequeña mientras pasaba un trago.

-Pues si es un encantó de caballero, además de muy interesante, bien sabes que el único que no me agrado fue Harold, pero estas sabiendo escoger, me refiero por Vaggie y ahora él, y Al querido, espero hables sobre lo que conversamos con Charlie, sabes es un buen tema para conversarlo en cama-

Dijo guiñando un ojo, ambos lentamente tomaron color en sobre sus mejillas.

-Bueno me voy Alastor, a las tortillas, después de todo siempre hay que comer cierto ¿Al? -

Dijo la reina poniéndose en pie, luego colocando su dedo índice sobre la barbilla del demonio radio.

-Si, tiene razón sra Lilith-

Le daba cierto celo la confianza que estaba tomando su madre para con Al.

-Por cierto cielo, tu padre no sabe nada de esto, se lo dirás en el momento apropiado, por eso no vino-

Dijo por fin marchándose del bar, se quedaría únicamente por ese día, se sabía que su padre estaba de viaje por unos momentos, Charlie aprovechando que estaban solos a excepción de que Husk estaba allí, decidió besar al demonio mientras este le correspondía, el sabor del whisky inundaba su boca.

-Umm ya veo la diferencia con el whisky barato-

Ríe haciendo a Alastor recordar aquel beso sabor a whisky, paso rápidamente la tarde, ahora Al se encontraba preparando la cena mientras, Lilith hablaba con Charlie.

-¿Querida que duraron tanto haciendo en casa de tu novio?, digo porque duraron mucho para llegar-

Charlie se sonroja levemente y se aclara la garganta.

-Charlábamos, nuestra relación estaba pasando por un mal punto-

Todos miraron a Charlie sin creerle.

-Dime que por lo menos le chupaste el pxxx-

Responde Angel, aun incrédulo.

-Bueno es obvio que me acosté con él, digo todos notaron las mordidas en su cuello ¿cierto? -

Todos quedaron callados con la contestación de Charlie incluso el pelirrojo quién acaba de servir la cena a su suegra, ahora los ojos de todos se centraban en el cuello de Alastor, si al parecer no tenía solo uno si no varias marcas de mordidas, carraspeo y los miro a todos.

-Listo, ya que han saciado su curiosidad ¿podemos volver a la cena? -

Habiendo terminado la cena cada uno se dirigía a su habitación correspondiente.

-Mamá puedes dormir en mi habitación yo dormiré con Al-

Todos se quedaron viendo a Charlie, la misma comenzaba a ponerse como un tomate, ya estando ambos en la habitación, con sus respectivos pijamas ambos se sentaron a hablar, Alastor le contó lo que había hablado con su madre, está lejos de enfadarse se alegró abrazándolo muy efusivamente, además de llenarlo de varios besos, como ya habían tenido demasiado trajín durante el día decidieron solo descansar.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Que sucederá de ahora en adelante

Será este el fin del hombre araña? Ok no

Descúbranlo en el prox cap

Espero que disfruten 

pd: algunos chistes son patrocinados por un compañero


	25. DÍA DOCE: ¿ESCALERA AL CIELO?

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel día en el que se reconciliaron, los mismos habían traído consigo mucho movimiento, además de cobrar algunos favores y mover influencias, además que habían hablado con algunos entes importantes en el cielo, para lograr al primer grupo de redimidos, lo que parecía imposible, ahora era posible hasta habían felicitado a Charlie, por su bondad y buen corazón, Alastor por su parte se dispuso ese mismo día a preparar una cena especial, además de hablar sobre la buena nueva al staff del hotel, todos por unanimidad, decidieron quedarse, además que Angel no quería ser "tan limpio" menos ahora que estaba de novio de Husk, lo mismo Vaggie quién conoció a su amor verdadero allí es decir Cherry, bueno volviendo al presente, Alastor ahora se encontraba descansando con la rubia entre sus brazos, la noche anterior Charlie poseía demasiada energía la cual se sabe que Al tuvo que agotar para que pudiesen dormir, en ese momento a Angel y Husk decidieron entrar de golpe sin tocar tan siquiera.

-buenos dí.....as, santa madre de lucifer-

Dijo Husk al notar que Alastor y Charlie se encontraban desnudos, obviamente, cubiertos por la cobija, pero aun así lo escandalizaba, mientras Angel suponía lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-chicos, chicos es hora de levantarse, recuerden que a diferencia de ustedes dos, hay pecadores que si pueden ser redimidos-

Alastor se levantó calmada y tranquilamente, a diferencia de Charlie que se levantó completamente atacada cubriéndose a cómo podía.

-oh buenos días chicos, ¿podrían salir? debo vestirme-

Dice Alastor el mismo tenía un poco revuelto el cabello además que se apreciaban ciertas marcas de lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

-ya veo que poco a poco Charlie ha tomado el gusto de comer ciervo, ¿no me dejarás verte desnudo chulo de fresa? -

Dice Angel provocando al pelirrojo y haciendo enfadar también a Husk.

-ay Al hoy es el día, podrían salir yo también necesito vestirme-

Dijo mirando a los presentes.

-no hay problema yo veo soy curioso-

Dijo Husk desquitándose lo que Angel había Hecho.

-querida ya te he visto desnuda más veces que Alastor-

Ambos se miraron entre sí.

-larga historia cielo, después te cuento, por lo pronto ¿puedes sacarlos de la habitación?

El pelirrojo asintió y los sacó de allí con la ayuda de los tentáculos, luego de haberse dado un baño y arreglado, estaban listos para preparar la partida de los primeros 1500 demonios alojados en el Hazbin Hotel, todo estuvo tan movido que por primera vez en los últimos meses que se compraba comida y no la preparaba Alastor, se encontraba organizando el papeleo junto con Charlie, según lo acordado dentro de 3 horas irían a por los "redimidos"

Pasaron rápido las horas, ya estaba todo listo, un par de ángeles habían descendido abriendo una especie de portal luminoso, dándoles tiempo a los demonios redimidos de despedirse de sus amigos, Charlie lloraba de la alegría, Alastor, la abrazaba con dulzura, los del staff no cabían de la alegría.

Luego del acontecimiento, la noticia comenzó a hacerse viral, la hija de Lucifer había logrado el objetivo de su hotel, todo comenzaba a funcionar, eso sería un alivio para aquellos que desasen redimirse y salvar sus almas.

La noticia llego a tal punto que no solo llegó a oídos de Lucifer, sino también a los oídos de cierta reportera que odiaba a Charlie.

//con Luci//

-querida, nuestra hija logró su objetivo, creo que ya es hora que vayamos los dos a visitarla-

La exuberante y hermosa rubia observa a su marido.

-si cariño, puede que te lleves más de una sorpresa-

Sonreía mirando a su esposo, la misma lo adoraba, pero adoraría más la expresión que pondría cuando se enterara que Charlie estaba en una relación con el demonio de la radio, eso sería excelso.

//en el hotel//

Tendrían que continuar con las 1500 almas que ahora quedaban allí realizar la redención y el mismo papeleo cada más según se lo habían permitido, ahora Charlie tenía nuevamente demasiada energía que canalizar, al contrario del demonio radio, tenía cada vez menos energía, eso de los encuentros nocturnos con la hija de lucifer lo estaban dejando en la ruina, tendría que ver cómo se las ingeniaba para agotar la naciente energía de su queridísima rubia.

-cariño, hay muchos papeles que archivar, supongo que quieres guardar pruebas, te recomiendo que empieces ya para que no se te acumule el trabajo, yo iré a comprar víveres para la cena de mañana, ¿te parece? -

Charlie comenzaba a sospechar que estaba huyendo, sabía que estaba muy agotado, pero ella quería, aunque fuese solo pasar unos minutos con él.

-no, Angel y Husk pueden encargarse de eso hoy, tú me ayudaras con el archivo. -

Dijo la rubia llevándoselo de la muñeca hacia la oficina, donde pasaron horas archivando cada uno de los 1500 papeles de los recién redimidos por nombre y fecha de ingreso al infierno, separándolos en redimidos, sin redimir y Staff del hotel, donde estarían todos los integrantes del hotel, ahora resonaba el teléfono infernal de Charlie, la misma decidió contestar, para su sorpresa era su padre indicándole que la mejor manera de crear nueva publicidad era a través de las noticias, Charlie había quedado horrorizada, sabía que no era buena idea lo de la fiesta de gala en el salón principal ya que eso fue lo que sugirió su padre, el mitad ciervo pensaba igual más que todo por ser una decisión demasiado precipitada pero al parecer ella haría caso a su padre y el estaría allí para apoyarla como cuando se conocieron, le llevaron la noticia a sus amigos los cuales tomaron con normalidad, Angel esparció rápido la noticia de la fiesta de gala en el hotel por lo que todos incluso los periodistas Tom Trench y Kattie Kiljoy ya estaban enterados, entrarían en escena y así también esclarecer algunas incógnitas que surgían a los demás demonios en el infierno, ahora la verdadera fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar, a la par de la guerra.


	26. DÍA TRECE:PREPARATIVOS

Amanecía en el infierno Charlie ya estaba despierta y lista para comenzar con los preparativos, realmente no sabía por dónde empezar hasta que Alastor despertó de golpe observando el reloj.

-Charlie, cariño ¿porque no me despertaste? hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo-

Dijo levantándose de la cama yéndose a dar un baño, Charlie no sabía lo que le preocupaba al mitad venado quedar bien ante su "suegro", cuando la rubia se dio cuenta ya Alastor se encontraba frente a ella listo para iniciar el día.

-Bien querida, dime que al menos sabías cómo planear la fiesta-

La mirada de Charlie le indicaba lo que realmente temía.

-Bien cielo, vamos el día es corto y hay mucho que hacer-

Dice tomando la mano de Charlie y comenzando a planear cómo sería la fiesta, primero comenzaría con la limpieza en la cual ya sabemos que Nifty le ayudaría a limpiar el resto de la sala principal donde se llevaría a cabo aquella fiesta, luego de ayudar a la pequeña pelirroja de pelo corto, comenzó a decorar tan tenso se encontraba que se olvido de utilizar sus poderes, haciendo todo de forma manual y aun así consiguiendo que el salón se viese de manera elegante y fina, remotamente pensaría que un solo demonio se hizo cargo del la misma.

-Ahora debo pensar en la cena-

Dijo observando a charlie la cuál estaba sorprendida de lo esmerado que estaba su actual pareja.

-¿Cariño no pensarás recibir a los invitados de esa forma, ya pensaste en qué vestir?-

Dijo mirando a Charlie recelosamente , la misma solo se encoge de hombros.

-Realmente no, papi ya sabes como soy de pensar a lo último-

Alastor la vio con reprobación por segunda vez en la vida de Charlie.

-Bien pues irás conmigo, ya que necesito comprar los ingredientes de primera para la cena, le voy a pedir el favor a Rosie-

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta de la rubia, la toma de la mano y la lleva fuera del hotel, al caminar la mayoría de las personas se quedan mirando a Alastor sin razón aparente en su mayoría eran mujeres, cuando por fin llegaron Rosie les atendió gustosamente.

-Necesito un vestido para esta noche, en color rojo por favor Rosie-

Dijo mirando con su acostumbrada sonrisa, algo que Rosie adoraba de su buen amigo.

-Bien te ayudaré cuando vuelvas hablaremos del cómo me pagarás, entendido?-

Indicó la castaña a Alastor, el mismo asintió casi que corriendo, se le iba el tiempo muy rápido, ya casi tendría que recibir al primer invitando, sin darse cuenta de quién iba llegando al emporium de Rosie.

-Querida un vestido para esta noche que engalane mi belleza-

Era Helsa quién observó de reojo al mitad venado, sin perder rastro de adonde se dirigía.

-Ya vuelvo, téngalo listo para cuando vuelva, que sea verde musgo por favor-

Dijo siguiendo inmediatamente al mitad venado, que ahora se encontraba escogiendo los ingredientes de primera como todo buen cocinero, se exigiría mucho para esa cena, cuando de repente vio que uno de los tomates estaba apunto de caer, cuando fue atrapado por una mano femenina.

-Hola, mi encantador Alastor, ten casi se te cae-

Se espanto levemente,justo cuando pensaba que después de lo que había hecho su "suegra" no vería más, que equivocado estaba-.

-Helsa, querida no hace falta mira aquí hay más tomates-

Dijo llevándose otro tomate dejando el que ella le había dado, mientras llegaba al área de las cajas.

-Querido, sabes es muy atractivo lo que ocultas debajo de tanta ropa, ¿oh sabes porque las chicas se te queda mirando? ¿no has notado algo extraño de Angel Dust?-

Ahora que ella lo mencionaba, Angel Dust le estaba dando un dinero que decía Angel como paga, pero de ¿que?, pensó que fue por alguna ofensa o incluso que se sentía en deuda con él o Charlie al no ayudar de mucho.

-Pues si, me ha estado pagando dinero sin razón aparente-

La hermana del ex de Charlie comenzaba a reírse, y le muestra una serie de imágenes de él con muy poca ropa, haciéndolo enfadarse, pero no iba a demostrarlo, solo pagó y salió de allí como alma que se lleva lucifer, en el camino se topó con Valentino quien se interpuso.

-Hola Alastor, me gustaría proponerte una negocio-

Dijo atrayendo la mirada del pelirrojo.

-¿Que tipo de trato valentino?, habla rápido no poseo mucho tiempo

El proxeneta se encontraba un poco ofendido, así que lo dijo rápido.

-Hay muchas chicas y chicos que desearían poder verte haciendo cosas más para adultos además de con menos ropa que en las imágenes, hasta parecía que no estabas consciente de la cámara-

El tic en el ojo derecho de Alastor comenzaba a hacer su aparición.

-Realmente no estaba consciente de la cámara, y no, no me interesa el trato, nos vemos en la fiesta-

Dijo yendo con Charlie lo más pronto, encontrándola con Rosie, ahora Charlie vestía un hermoso vestido rojo el cual encendía mucho la belleza que ya Charlie poseía, a juego con unos hermosos zapatos del mismo color, lo demás el mismo pelirrojo quedó sin habla al verla, y eso sin terminar quede arreglar aquel hermoso cabello rubio o darle algunos retoques, además de una joyería que hacía unos días atrás había comprado para ella.

-Bien Al mi cobro será que modeles algunos trajes de caballeros para que aumenten sus venta-

Dijo Rosie, Alastor se quedó contrariado.

-Trajes de gala tonto lo que yo vendo-

Ahora si caía en cuenta, de camino al hotel, Charlie notó que las miradas se estaban centrando en demasía hacia el pelirrojo.

-Umm que extraño se te quedan mirando mucho-

El pelirrojo se tensó ante la incógnita de Charlie.

-Es porque te vez hermosa querida-

Cuando llegó al hotel preparó la cena al terminar volteo a ver al staff.

-Umm no veo que se hayan alistado-

Todos corrieron a sus habitación a cambiarse de vestimenta incluso él, al salir ayudó a Charlie acomodando su cabello, ya que lo veía mejor suelto y únicamente resaltó sus pestañas y pintó en rojo sus labios, era una belleza sin duda, dudo unos minutos pues quería besarle, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que arruinaría el maquillaje e la joven por lo que decidió tomar la joyería que había comprado para Charlie, una cadena y pendientes de oro con rubíes.

-Lo guardaba para una ocasión especial, pero creo que será está-

Dijo colocándola sobre el cuello de charlie y ayudandole con los pendientes, bajaron y Alastor indico las reglas, esperando que llegase el primer invitado.

A los minutos sonó un toquido sobre la superficie de la puerta, el mitad siervo en vio a todos a sus puestos, abriendo las puertas inclinándose levemente.

-Bien venidos a la.....-

El demonio fue interrumpido por un sombrero y saco.

-Toma buen hombre guarda mi abrigo y mi sombrero, oh hola Alastor-

Detrás de él llegaba la emperatriz, el pelirrojo tomó su mano y beso su dorso.

-Siempre tan caballero, es un gusto verte de nuevo-

Dijo la reina guiñándole un ojo al demonio de la radio.

-Lo mismo digo mi reina-

Charlie corre a los brazos de su padre.

-Te vez hermosa esta noche Charlie, cierto Alastor, no crees que le favorece esa ropa-

Preguntó Lucifer a Alastor.

-Claro, pero se ve mejor sin ella-

Dijo lo ultimo casi como un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

Pregunto lucifer y Charlie le hizo señas a Alastor sobre lo que acababa de decir.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................

¿Que pasara ahora?

¿Como le dirán a Lucifer que Alastor es su yerno?

¿Que cara pondrá el rey del infierno?

¿Podrá Charlie llevar la fiesta en paz?

Descubranlo en el próximo cap

Espero que disfruten

Perdonen por subirlo tan tarde, he tenido algunos problemas personales y no tengo mucha inspiración, perdonen si mi fic se esta volviendo aburrido.


	27. DÍA TRECE.UNO: LA GRAN CENA

El demonio pelirrojo observaba a Lucifer quién no perdía un segundo para retarle con la mirada.

-Nada solo decía que su hija hoy si se ve espléndida, además que el color rojo contrasta perfectamente con esa suave y nívea piel suya no crees además que resalta exquisitamente sus mejillas rojas, y que no decir de la joyería como remarca su delgado cuello  
dice esto acercándose a Charlie pasando una de sus garras a lo largo del cuello de la misma, provocando un escalofrío en Charlie, y el enojo en su suegro

-Oh ya veo, tu te encargas de vestirla, así como Angel lo haría-

Dice Lucifer a manera de mofa, Alastor solo sonríe.

-También de desvestirla así como Angel, pero eso ya es otra historia, oh llegaron más invitados-

Dijo evitando así la rabieta de Lucifer quién se preguntaba que se creía el demonio ciervo para hablarle de esa manera, mientras el pelirrojo se disponía abrir la puerta, poco a poco llegaban más invitados, hasta parecía que todo el infierno se encontraba ahí para celebrar el logro de Charlie, la cual ahora se había robado unos segundos al mitad ciervo para bailar al compás de Stravaganza de Vivaldi, ambos parecían divertidos, a diferencia del rey del infierno quién estaba genuinamente celoso, no solo al ver a su pequeñita en brazos de aquel bicharajo si no que su esposa parecía agradarle demasiado el demonio de cabellera roja, al terminar el baile todos aplaudieron, no podían dudar que ambos tenían dotes para el baile, luego el mismísimo Vox se acercó a Charlie tomando su mano y besando su dorso.

-Excelso querida princesa me permite la siguiente pieza?-

Dice el chico televisor haciendo sonrojar levemente a Charlie, y encendiendo los celos del pelirrojo

-creo que ella no quiere bailar con un tipo tan pesado como tú-

*Vox lo mira y sonríe con sorna

-Le pregunté a la dama no a su perro-

Ahí estaba vox haciéndole imposible la noche al mitad ciervo,un oportunidad que Helsa tomó.

-Al cariño, vamos cocedeme la pieza así dejas que Charlie baile con alguien más, es solo un baile-

Extrañamente cedió y Vox comenzó a guiar en el baile a Charlie, Alastor no despegaba la vista de Charlie y Vox, mientras Vox acercaba a Charlie a él, Helsa aprovechaba el descuido del mitad ciervo bajaba su mano hasta el trasero del mismo, cuando estuvo sobre su superficie le aprieta un glúteo, haciendo que el pelirrojo se despegara de inmediato, momento en el cual suena la puerta, Alastor fue a abrir la puerta, dándose cuenta que era la prensa, luego que se acomodaron, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el rostro de Vox al de su amada rubia, lo que lo hizo perder su postura fue cuando este robó un beso de los labios de la misma, fue cuestión de segundos en los que el demonio de la radio se fue encima de Vox cayendo ambos al piso mientras Charlie se quedaba atónita no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que recordó que Alastor estaba por asesinar a Vox en vivo y en directo, así que lo tomó de los hombros a como pudo alejándolos.

-Alastor, relájate, tranquilo, siéntate-

La rubia lo sostenía mientras vox se levantaba del suelo completamente golpeado.

-No me arrepiento es como un pastel de dulce de leche-

Dice relamiéndose los labios, encendiendo la ira de Alastor nuevamente, pero Charlie no le permitió irse encima de Vox por segunda vez, ahora era más consciente de que había estropeado la noche de la rubia, la había dejado en vergüenza y no solo a ella, que pasaría ahora con su propia reputación, por un leve momento su calma y personalidad de tranquilidad se había perdido por tres segundos, Vox lo había hecho fruncir en ceño y aun seguía vivo, deseaba asesinarlo, pero ahora era lo más importante Charlie había quedado en ridículo por él, a pesar de todo lo que él se había esmerado por que ella quedara bien con sus padres y ahora lo había tirado todo por la borda.

-Perdona cariño, no debí responder así-

Dijo por primera vez agachando sus orejas, Charlie sonrió con mucha dulzura.

-No te preocupes yo habría hecho lo mismo si Helsa te hubiese besado-

Ahora ambos reían con discreción pronto Kattie killjoy se acercó a ambos, Alastor por su parte estaba completamente desordenado,

-Podría decirnos él porque de su reacción, acaso siente Algo por la heredera al trono, su relación es algo más que una sociedad?-

El demonio de la radio se sentía atosigado por el mar de preguntas que ahora se abalanzaba sobre él.

-Ya déjalo pexxa-

Dijo Charlie un poco enfadada, defendiendo al pelirrojo, volteando a ver a sus padres.

-Él me ama por eso su reacción,eso es lo que siente por mi y si nuestra relación va más allá de lo laboral, es mi pareja y un muy buen amigo, me apoyo mucho con mi proyecto a pesar que solo lo veía como una estúpidez, ahora te puedes largar ya tienes la información que querías-

Dice señalandole la puerta, y volteaba a ver a su padre.

-Lamento que lo supieses así, tenía planeado decírtelo con más calma pero gracias a Vox se arruino, así que sorpresa-

Dijo sonriendo nerviosa, para luego tomar la atención de los invitados.

-Doy por terminada la fiesta, le agradecemos el haber asistido-

Después de decir esto Charlie observó como todos se marchaban poco a poco y decide acercarse a su demonio pelirrojo.

-Lamento el haberte ridiculizado frente a los invitados y frente a tus padres-

Ahora Charlie tomaba el rostro del mismo entre sus manos plantandole un dulce beso en los labios, el demonio de la radio se queda estático, mientras Lucifer queda aun en Shock.

-Por favor me lo dices a mi, recuerda pelee con una reportera en un programa en vivo-

Ambos vuelven a reír.

-Así que estabas intentando de hacerme quedar bien con mis padre, debí suponer que estabas tan tenso por esto, perdóname tal vez debimos planearlo más-

Ahora era Alastor quien la besaba con mucha dulzura.

-Sabes ahora que te veo así desarreglado y despeinado me entran unas ganas locas de ir a jugar en tu habitación-

Le dice al oído mientras Lucifer deseaba separarlos.

-Madre ya sabes puedes dormir en mi habitación, debemos limpiar este desastre-

En ese momento Lu decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-No señorita, tu dormirás con tu madre y yo dormiré con ese tipejo, no puedo dejar que compartas la habitación con ese tipo, eso no fue lo que yo te enseñe-

Tanto ella como el pelirrojo se quedaron sin habla ya se habían acostumbrado a dormir juntos pero bueno solo sería una noche ¿cierto?

Luego de acomodar las cosas hicieron como dijeron, Alastor durmió en el sillón dejandole la cama a Lucifer, lo peor del caso fue cuando se despertó y vio a Alastor con los ojos abiertos, despertando no solo a Alastor con su grito si no a su hija y su esposa, las mismas corrieron con prisa ya que pensaba que se estaban matando.

-Lu que sucedió?-  
preguntaba la hermosa rubia.

-¿Al que le hiciste a mi papá?-

Dice Charlie mirando a Alastor con reproche.

-Nada cielo, estaba durmiendo-

El padre de Charlie se le queda mirando.

-¿Quien duerme con los ojos abiertos? casi me matas de un susto eres espeluznante-

Los tras comienzan a reír.

-Yo mi estimado suegro, yo duermo con los ojos abiertos, olvide mencionarlo-

Después de esto todos volvieron a la normalidad a dormir, solo que Alastor tuvo que colocarse un antifaz para dormir y así su suegro no volviese a gritar.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................

¿Que pasará ahora con la publicidad del hazbin hotel?

¿Cuanto tiempo se quedarán los padres de Charlie en el hotel?

¿Podrá dormir Lu con la imagen de Alastor de la cabeza?

Descubranlo en el próximo cap

Espero que disfruten

Perdonen la tardanza, los amo mis lectores


	28. DÍA CATORCE: ¿PAPI?

Un nuevo día acontecía en el infierno, el demonio de la radio se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno mientras Charlie lo observaba, amaba sus movimientos, su voz, se le antojaba darle una buena nalgada, vaya pensamientos impuros se asomaban en la cabeza de Charlie, por lo que la misma se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazo por la cintura, el mismo solo suspiro ya estaba agotado de decirle que no hiciera eso mientras estaba cocinando.

-Ay cariño, ya no voy a pelear más contigo, para que sirve una regla, si tu vas y la rompes de todos modos-

La rubia acaba de caer en la cuenta a que se refería así que sin más lo acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo en los labios, Alastor solo se dejó hacer no podría ponerle un alto o un pero ahora, la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, para cuando la chica logró desabrochar por lo menos el 10% de la camisa del mitad ciervo, fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeo del padre de Charlie, por lo que la rubia se separo, completamente colorada de la vergüenza y Alastor se acomodaba la camisa.

-Charlotte vamos a esperar el desayuno a la mesa cariño-

Dijo seriamente el rubio de afilada sonrisa, mientras la chica le guiñaba el ojo al pelirrojo, luego de estar listo el desayuno todos incluidos el staff ya se encontraban en la mesa.

-¿Y como lleva la relación de su hija con ese hijo de xxxx?-

Dice el peludo gatito gruñon señalando al mitad ciervo.

-Siento que no era la manera para darme la noticia, fue tan de golpe y para que la situación fuese peor con esta alimaña es decir Harold era a quién yo escogí para ella-

Dice el rubio observando a Alastor quién ahora lo miraba casi que fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras ocultaba su enojo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, gracias querido suegro muy sutil, pero debo decirlo es ella quién me eligió no usted, es con ella con quien me acuesto, no con usted-

Ahora la mirada fulminante era departe del rey del infierno, Charlie casi se atraganta con la comida al oír al pelirrojo, Lilith se reía discretamente ante la cara que ponía Lucifer.

-Al-

Le reprendió la rubia notándose muuuuuy avergonzada.

-Lo siento cariño-

El demonio de la radio se disculpo solo porque ella tenía razón tal vez se había excedido un poco.

-No pero tienes razón querido yerno, nosotros no controlamos las decisiones de Charlie, en eso habíamos quedado yo y tu suegro-

Sonríe con complicidad a su hermosa hija.

-¿Cuanto tiempo se quedarán?-

Pregunta Angel dust ya que si le incomodaba un poco la llegada de los reyes al hotel.

-No mucho hasta esta tarde noche, ya saben mi esposo y yo tenemos muchas ocupaciones que se deben atender-

Responde la exuberante rubia mientras continuaban con el desayuno, después del mismo, Charlie y Alastor continuaban con sus quehaceres de manera normal, mientras lucifer buscaba como ayudar a su pequeña hija, hasta que llego el momento, Charlie estaba intentando de alcanzar una caja en lo alto de una repisa cuando de sus negros labios salio.

-¿Papi me ayudas?-

Para su desgracia, su yerno también estaba allí el mismo al estar tan acostumbrado a ese sobrenombre, alcanzó la caja antes que lucifer y se la entrego a Charlie.

-Aquí tienes dulzura-

La rubia se ruborizó por completo, pero en parte comprendía que ella tenía culpa, bueno realmente fue culpa de Angel por meterle la idea en la cabeza.

-Emm querido, este se lo decía a mi padre-

El pelirrojo sonrió al saber lo que había ocurrido.

-Lo siento suegro, espero no vuelva a suceder-

Dijo riéndose más al ver la cara de su "suegro", pero esa escena se repitió más de una vez, durante el día, además durante el almuerzo, lo bueno es que ya era hora de la partida.

-Bien cariño, recuerda de lo que hablaste con mi yerno y cuídalo mucho, se está volviendo famoso entre las damas-

Ríe discretamente mientras ahora se despedía de su yerno.

-Bueno la cuidas y te cuidas ya sabes ¿no? Espero hablemos pronto de matrimonio-

Dice marchándose por fin, mientras lucifer se despedía de su niña.

-Querida te daré el consejo que me dio mi padre, tu novio es tonto como piedra y feo como una blasfemia, si alguien le dice que se lo quiere llevar tu lo dejas-

Ambos se quedaron perplejos, Charlie solo lo abrazo y Alastor solo lo ignoró, ya era algo fijo que esos dos no iban a llevarse bien nunca, ahora tanto Charlie como la reina suspiraban con pesadez, cuando estos se fueron, Charlie volteó a ver a su novio, era obvio que estaba molesto, tal vez lo ocultaba muy bien pero sabía que no le gustaba que su padre lo llamase así.

-Cielo, no le hagas caso a mi padre, ya sabes que esta resentid...-

La rubia no pudo terminar la oración cuando sintió los labios de Alastor sobre los suyos.

-Se lo dije a tu padre y te lo repito a ti, con la que salgo es contigo, lo único que me va a importar es lo que tu pienses de mi no lo que tu queridisimo padre piense sobre mi-

Luego de decir aquello volvió a besar a la rubia la misma se dejo llevar por el beso, en cuestión de segundos, ya se encontraba sobre la cama completamente desnuda y lista para una nueva faena, que ambos necesitaban realmente

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del cap

¿Que pasará ahora?

¿Habrá lemon?

Descubranlo en el proximo cap

espero que disfruten

//Lamento la tardanza, no me sentía con mucho animo y no tenía ideas, pero acá esta el cap, feliz año nuevo que todas sus metas este año se cumplan//


	29. DÍA CATORCE.UNO: MINUTOS EN MIEL

Ahí estaban nuevamente en aquella habitación, sin saber en qué momento entre los besos Alastor la había llevado a la misma, mucho menos se dio cuenta en que momento su ropa desapareció en algún lugar en el piso de la habitación, ahora solo sabía que estaba desnuda entre los brazos de Alastor, compartiendo besos hambrientos y cargados en deseos lujuriosos, por un momento el demonio de la radio se separaba de los labios de la princesa solo para tomar aire, sus miradas ónice y rubí se encontraron.

-Dame un momento dulzura-

Dijo el pelirrojo buscando en aquel cajón un implemento que había adquirido ya que después de la charla que tuvo con su suegra era mejor prevenir que lamentar, Charlie aguarda muy pacientemente hasta que se dio cuenta que Alastor estaba pensando, era el colmo, no creía que no supiera usar un condón, la rubia lo miro con desaprobación hasta que por fin lo encaró.

-No sabes colocarlo ¿cierto? -

El pelirrojo se ruborizó tanto como Charlie regularmente lo hacía.

-Sabes en mis tiempos ese no era un tema tan común, por eso había tantos niños-

Charlie tomo una bocanada de aire y decidió ayudarle con el instrumento de precaución, además enseñarle como se utilizada y demás, ahora si estaba todo listo para el primer round, pronto volvieron a los besos rápidos, fugaces y lujuriosos, esta vez Charlie no le permitió hacer nada más que posicionarse entre sus pierna, por todos los demonios del infierno, ella lo necesitaba ahora, con un leve movimiento de su pelvis el demonio de la radio ya estaba adentro, comenzando a mover sus caderas contra la pelvis de la chica quién comenzaba a sentir como sus hormonas hacían acto de presencia, mientras el miembro del mitad ciervo bombeaba en su interior, sentía el placer del vaivén de sus movimientos hasta que la puerta fue abierta de golpe por Nifty, ambos aterrados se separaron de golpe.

\- ¿Al, que están haciendo? -

Preguntaba la pequeña pelirroja.

-No enciendas la luz, no enciendas la luz-

Decían el pelirrojo y la rubia en una exagerada buena coordinación.

-Estaban haciendo bebé ¿cierto? -

Alastor estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que Nifty haría eso, como se le pudo olvidar cerrar la puerta, algo tan importante como eso.

-Emm no, solo discutíamos cosas sobre el hotel-

Nifty no era tonta, aunque parecía una niña debían aceptar que no lo era, lo presintió desde que escucho el sonido del pecado ya lo sabía, pero quería curiosear.

-Pequeña lindurita podrías salir? –

La situación a Alastor le parecía bien incomoda, le daba pena lo que ocurría.

-sigan con lo suyo, yo me quedo para tomar mi inspiración para los doujin que voy a hacer sobre ustedes dos haciendo el delicioso-

Ambos deseaban que la tierra se los tragara, hasta que, para maldición o bendición, llegó Angel Dust.

-oh ya veo que pasa, los pillaste haciendo el delicioso, piches Calientes, mejor esperaban hasta que los niños se durmieran y eso no habías pasado, les enciendo la luz-

Dice el albino amenazando con tocar el apagador de la luz.

-No enciendas la luz-

Dice Charlie, por fin Angel Dust se marcha dejando a la parejita bajándose el susto.

-¿Y ahora? -

Decía la rubia, la cual se puso de pie colocando el seguro en la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

-Pues, dormir supongo, se me fue el deseo después de ese susto, Charlie encendió la luz, ahí estaban ambos desnudos mirándose el uno al otro, despeinados y con una leve capa de sudor cubriéndolos, no duraron dos segundos cuando Charlie se volvió a abalanzar sobre el pelirrojo, haciendo a ambos caer sobre el colchón volviendo a besarse, ahora era ella quién buscaba con desesperación, ingresar el miembro del mitad ciervo dentro de ella cuando lo logró comenzó a moverse como ya lo habría hecho en anteriores ocasiones, de manera rápida y brusca, ahora si nada podría interrumpirlos, el ser escuchado les importaba menos que ser vistos, el pelirrojo noto agotada a la joven rodaron en la cama cambiando la posición volviendo a la misma en la que habrían sido interrumpidos, ahora estaba claro para Charlie que el demonio de la radio estaba empeñado por hacerla llegar al climax, en el momento en el sus embestidas se volvieron más agresivas haciéndola gritar de placer, ahora los cuernos de Charlie se hacían presentes mientras las garras de la misma se enterraban en la espalda del mitad ciervo, le valió un pepino el comentario de Angel "-sigan con los aplausos-",el momento del climax llego primero para Charlie quien mordía el cuello del demonio radio y luego para este último el climax llego no siento tan satisfactorio como otras veces, ahora ambos se miraban a los ojos mientras sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban solo para tomar aire, para unas cuantas rondas más durante esa noche.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

¿que sucederá ahora?

¿Nifty hará el doujin sobre esos dos?

Descubranlo en el próximo cap

espero que disfruten

//jaja he aqui un nuevo cap, siento que se me está pasando la mano con el lemon XD//


	30. DÍA QUINCE:CONFIADOS.

Rápidamente habían pasado ya 5 largos años, en los cuales el descenso de la sobre población de una manera pacífica había logrado su cometido, la relación entre Husk y Angel se había formalizado, ambos estaban comprometidos, la de Vaggie y Cherry ya estaba concretada, ahora estaban casadas, solo Alastor se había tardado, pero no por voluntad propia, casualmente siempre que se le ocurría algo para realizar la propuesta, o Charlie debía viajar o llegaban sus padres o algún otro evento por lo que había desistido por un tiempo, mientras Charlie comenzaba a pensar que El mitad ciervo realmente no quería una relación seria que lo atara y tampoco quería atosigarlo con la idea o acosarlo, ya sabía que a Alastor no le agradaba ser acosado, ambos pensamientos se cruzaron cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban uno frente al otro, desde que el hotel tuvo éxito comenzaron a distanciarse un poco y a tener menos tiempo juntos, por lo que Charlie aprovecho para abrazarlo con fuerza, siendo correspondida por el pelirrojo, a pesar del tiempo separados aun sentía su corazón acelerándose al estar cerca, el uno del otro, la manos de Charlie van descendiendo hasta los glúteos del mitad ciervo, quien se sorprende por un leve segundo pero luego la deja hacer.

-Al, papi sabes que nunca me has dejado tocarte la colita-

Decía riéndose de manera discreta, Alastor mira al lado como verificando que no hubiese nadie.

-Por esta vez te dejaré, pero que no se te haga costumbre-

El demonio mitad ciervo se volteo, Charlie por fin sintió la suavidad de la colita de ciervo de Alastor, emocionándose demasiado con la misma.

-Vaya es muy suave y bonita-

Alastor comenzaba a preocuparse con la atención dada por la chica.

-¿Ahora las orejitas? -

Dijo por fin deteniéndose, el pelirrojo retrocedió dos pasos, cayéndose y cayendo también Charlie encima de él, el mismo solo suspiro dándose por vencido permitiéndole a Charlie acariciar sus orejas de venado, algo que le termino gustando tanto al pelirrojo que así se queda dormido en el lugar, luego de ese encuentro ambos volvieron a sus labores, Alastor tenía planeada una cena romántica para poder proponerle matrimonio, diciéndole lo como excusa que quería tener una cita lejos de los demás, algo que Charlie minutos después comprendió, al llegar la noche Alastor le llevo a uno de los restaurantes más costosos de la ciudad pentagrama.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Alastor fingió demasiado bien que se le habría caído un cubierto, cuando bajo a rejuntarlo quedo con una de sus rodillas sobre la superficie del piso, tomo el cubierto y la cajita del anillo en su otra mano, tocó la pierna de Charlie, la misma por fin le puso atención llevándose ambas manos al rostro, no podía creerlo, el pelirrojo al fin le iba a dar el anillo, abrió la pequeña cajita que poseía un hermoso anillo de oro negro, con incrustación de diamantes a los lados y en el centro de este una piedra de ónice, los ojos de Charlie comenzaron a cristalizarse por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Srta. Charlotte Magne, ahora al fin encontré el momento perfecto para decirle que deseo unir mi alma a la suya, es decir deseo ser su esposo, quiero saber si la decisión es reciproca-

La chica solo se dedicó a abrazarlo, casi lo tira al suelo, ya que el mismo no esperaba la reacción, cuando el abrazo finalizó ella por fin dio su respuesta.

-Claro que si Al, desde hace mucho que deseaba ser tu esposa-

Acto seguido Alastor tomo la mano de la rubia y coloco despacio en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la joven, para luego posicionar sus labios sobre los de la princesa del infierno sellando el pacto con un dulce beso, ya el mitad ciervo habría indicado a sus compañeros sobre sus planes por lo que se ausentaría posiblemente, obvio Charlie Acepto el ir al apartamento del pelirrojo a "celebrar" en privado, cosa que Charlie casi no le permite ni llegar a la puerta, ya que beso al pelirrojo con demasiada necesidad, mientras el mitad ciervo batallaba para abrir la puerta, cuando por fin logró abrir, ingresaron sin separar sus labios del otro, Charlie cerró la puerta tras de sí, llegando al sillón, a ambos por esta vez gracias al licor y al deseo de unir sus cuerpos olvidaron por completo la protección, pronto la rubia estaba prácticamente encima del mitad ciervo, mientras con sus manos desabrochaba la camisa del pelirrojo, abriéndole a su paso poco a poco dejando al pelirrojo con su torso denudo en cuestión de segundos, mientras el hacía lo mismo con la camisa de la chica, las manos de la chica llegan hasta el broche del pantalón de pelirrojo, en cuestión de segundos el pelirrojo solo vestía su ropa interior, al igual que ella, deseosa de comenzar la faena, mientras clava sus colmillos en el hombro derecho del demonio, mientras su última prenda termina en algún lugar en el piso, ahora las garra del mitad ciervo se clavaban sin piedad en los muslos de la joven, haciéndole gemir entre el dolor y el placer, mientras la joven tomaba el miembro del demonio de la radio introduciéndolo en ella, comenzando a moverse contra las caderas del demonio rojo, comenzado el vaivén del vals del pecado, mientras el pelirrojo, mordía el cuello de la joven, luego bajando a sus generosos senos donde nos solo besaría si no mordería, la primera en llegar al climax fue Charlie, tiempo después Alastor quien se había olvidado por completo de lo que habría dicho su "suegra e ignorando todo termina dentro de la rubia, continuarían con la acción en el cuarto del pelirrojo, sin darse cuenta que hacía 2 meses atrás la esterilidad de Alastor fue revocada, es decir, este demonio ahora volvía a ser fértil, llevando así con estos actos la creación de una nueva vida que se alojaría en el vientre de la chica desde la primer llegada dentro.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

¿Qué pasará? Alastor se morirá del infarto o será lucifer acaso?

¿Charlie llorará cuando se dé cuenta'

Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap

Espero que disfruten

//bien luego de dos días de descanso les dejo este extraño cap, indicándoles que este fic esta llegando lentamente a su final//


	31. DÍA DIECISEIS: EN CAMINO

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Alastor se comprometió Charlie, la rubia se notaba levemente más llenita, ya que sus pantalones ahora no cerraban muy bien, tenía que conformarse con ropa holgada o la famosa ropa interior de viejita y de preferencia con buen elástico, según ella había subido de peso por la comida que Al preparaba, así que tenía predispuesto iniciar dieta, Alastor no le permitía la dieta ya que el más o menos sabía por dónde iba aquel asunto, el mismo lo comenzó a sospechar una semana después del compromiso, cuando casi despedaza la puerta del baño solo para vomitar, además de repentinos cambios de humor, ahora sí "agradecía" el "regalo" que le hizo su suegra, notesé el sarcasmo, así es como fue consciente que ya no era estéril, el intentó convencer a Charlie de lo que ocurría pero esta aun no lo aceptaba, no quería creer que estaba esperando un niño, un bebé menos que sería de su amado mitad ciervo, que diría su padre si se enterara que ya había quedado preñada y nisiquiera se había casado, le daría un paro cardíaco eso era de fijo, se moriría al saber que su amada "princesita" no solo se había revolcado con el demonio que más detestaba el si no que por una grácil causa ahora esperaba un bebé de este.

-Cariño, cálmate no sucede nada, supongo que esto no debía pasar, pero bueno sucedió-

Dijo tranquilamente, la chica sentía que a veces no podía controlaba su carácter, pero esta vez no pudo.

-CLARO COMO TU NO ERES EL QUE LLEVA ESTÁ COSA DENTRO-

Luego de la rabieta comenzó a llorar, el pelirrojo solo suspiró debía clamarse lo más que pudiese, a chica estaba pasando por un problema hormonal y debía entenderla, por lo que solo la abrazó, la chica se sentía completamente asustada no sabía que decir o hacer al respecto, la misma dejó el mensaje en el buzón de voz de su madre, la misma al escuchar el mensaje y no lo pensó dos veces para ir con su hija, sería abuela, eso último no le agradó mucho pero bueno ,es el hijo de su amada hija, sabía que el demonio de la radio en algún momento bajaría la guardia, cuando llegó la tarde, ya se encontraban en el hotel, Lilith abrazó a su hija con demasiada efusividad, para luego ver al pelirrojo junto a ella.

-Buen trabajo hijo, pensé que nunca iba a suceder-

Dice estrechándole la mano, la cara de confusión de Alastor no quedaba ni a la par de la de Lucifer, a ¿que se refería su querida esposa?, si están en lo correcto, Lilith lo llevo allí sin que el supiese la situación en la que estaba Charlie.

-¿que sucede aquí? ¿Hay algo que deba saber? -

Preguntaba el rey del infierno en ese momento se encontraba más que confundido.

-emm yo y Alastor, bueno más él que yo, sospechamos que estoy embaraz, emba, embarazz, embarazada-

Ahora que su padre se encontraba frente a ella, le parecía extraño y difícil decirle que estaba posiblemente embarazada.

-vez porque le permití que saliera con Vaggie, a tijerazos no hay embarazos, pero no es algo seguro ¿cierto? -

Cuando dijo esto último tanto Alastor como Lilith le señalaron el vientre levemente abultado de Charlie.

-y eso ¿que? ¿Puede que haya ganado algo de peso? -

Cuando dijo lo del peso comenzó el drama de Charlie.

-Vez te dije que estaba gorda Al-

Comenzaba a llorar, Alastor buscaba como tranquilizarla.

-Gracias "suegrito" ahora está llorando-

Ahora la cara de Alastor reflejaba lo enojado que estaba con su "suegro".

-Mira cariño, no lo escuches, no es cierto, estas muy linda-

La chica reacciono observando con sus acuosos ojos los brillantes rojos del mitad ciervo.

-Ok, gracias cielo-

Ambos sonríen mientras el pelirrojo le seca las lágrimas.

-Creo que ya te quedo claro-

Dijo la reina Lil a su queridísimo esposo.

-El infierno tendrá un heredero o heredera, ¿ya pensaron en un nombre? –

Preguntaba completamente entusiasmada, mientras llegaban los demás.

-Entonces es oficial, el venado metió las patas-

Preguntaba Cherry Bomb.

-Querida si fuesen las patas lo que metió Charlie no estaría embarazada-

Dijo Angel a modo de broma, mientras Nifty brincaba de un lado a otro diciendo.

-Tendré un hermanito, por fin se me hizo-

Al mitad ciervo le causo demasiada ternura la reacción de su pequeña Nifty, la de los demás ya la esperaba excepto la de su "suegra"

-Chicos aun no es seguro no se emocionen-

Dijo Charlie haciendo que todos se apliquen la facepalm.

-Charlie, tuviste sexo con ese idiota sin protección-

Dice Angel algo ofuscado

-Y yo solicité la anulación de la esterilidad de mi yerno, de hecho, recibí la respuesta positiva al siguiente día, solo que se me olvidó avisarles-

Respondió la reina Lilith

-Estas más gorda y no digamos tus cambios de humor-

De un pronto a otro se escuchó un golpe seco, al parecer Lucifer se había desmayado, mucha información para su gusto, pocos minutos después se despertó.

-Cielo, tuve una horrible pesadilla, en la que Charlie estaba embarazada del engendro de Alastor-

Todos incluido Alastor le miraron desaprobatoriamente.

A la noche, cuando Charlie ya estaba dormida, el pelirrojo se acercó al vientrecillo de Charlie.

-Hola, bebé, yo soy tu padre ejem es decir tu papá, si eres nena te cuidare como no tienes una idea, si eres nene te enseñare a ser mejor de lo que yo he sido-

Le besó el vientre y se acomodó, sintiendo como todo se le bajo cuando se encontró con los ojos de Charlie.

-Serás buen padre cariño-

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

//fin//

Jaja como se lo creen

Este es el fin de este cap, cada vez más cerca

¿Que sucederá, que pasará?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap

Espero que disfruten


	32. DÍA DIECISIETE: CORRE, CORRE

Por increíble que pareciese ya habían pasado 3 meses desde la propuesta, el vientre de Charlie ya se veía más desarrollado, parecía un pequeño balón, los mese pasaron, entre llantos de Charlie, traumas de Luci, vómitos de Charlie, desvelos de Alastor, antojos de Charlie, las prisas de medio hotel por cumplir antojos, planeamiento de boda, violaciones nocturnas al mitad ciervo, regaños de Lilith y este...

Además, que dentro de dos días se celebraría la boda por lo que ahorita estaban centrados en los preparativos de la misma, Charlie se encontraba en este momento en una crisis, ya que una semana después de la boda, ella habría comprado el vestido de boda, pero no sabía que estaba embarazada, por lo que obviamente ahora no le quedaba, tendría que comprar uno nuevo, maldecía a Alastor por ser tan sexy, si se hubiese medido tal vez, no estaría ahorita pelando por entrar en el vestido, lloraba amargamente, que hasta Alastor se preocupó por lo que entró de golpe y la vio llorando nuevamente.

-Oh, cariño ¿porque lloras? –

Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose al lado de la tribulada Charlie.

-Estoy tan gorda que no entro en el vestido-

Alastor solo acató a abrazarla mientras se desahogaba.

-Mira llamaré a Rosie, le deberé una muy grande, pero por verte sonreír haré lo que sea, ¿comprendes princesa? –

Preguntaba mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda-

Ambos sonrieron, hasta que escucharon el portazo frente a ellos, al demonio de la radio se le crisparon los nervios.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -

Lucifer recién había llegado con su esposa Lilith

-Si cariño, es de mala suerte ver a la novia en su vestido antes de la boda-

Respondía la hermosa y sexy suegra del mitad venao.

-Vamos guapo, te acompaño a visitar a Rosie y tu cariño mío cuida a Charlie y no le digas ninguna idiotez-

La rubia se marchó de allí tomando al demonio pelirrojo de la mano, llegando con Rosie, la misma aceptó ayudar a Al solo porque la chica le agradaba demasiado, además que bueno, gracias a él su negocio de ropa para caballero se disparó, cualquier demonio querría verse así de bien como Alastor, o bueno por lo menos les atraía la idea de aquel demonio lo llevaba puesto, cuando llegaron con Charlie, no dejaron pasar a Alastor, este se fue a terminar de supervisar algunos preparativos, ya que no quisieron que él metiera mano en eso, cuando acabaron con el vestido Charlie salió ya más tranquila, esa tarde se quedaría a ver una película en la habitación del mitad ciervo, a pesar de que no le agradaba mucho la tecnología este pasaba un muy buen rato cuando se quedaba dormido sobre los regazos de la rubia, ya que está muy seguido le acariciaba el cabello hasta que lograba dormirse, lo mismo aconteció esa tarde, lo que nadie entendía era que cuando iba a suceder algo, Alastor, sacaba el televisor de la habitación, por si los "vox" la mayoría lo miraba como si estuviese loco, cosa que no estaba del todo equivoca, pero el suponía que así a como él podía tomar control de todos los radio del infierno vox podría hacer lo mismo, cosa que no le agradaba, ya había sentido el terror de ser descubiertos por Nifty lo que menos necesitaba era que Vox también lo hiciera.

-Al cariño-

La voz de su dulce corazón le llamaba, así que abrió despacio sus ojos carmín.

-¿Si mi cielo? -

Charlie no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Aun te parezco atractiva, es decir como estoy aho...-

Una vez más el pelirrojo no permitió a la rubia terminar la oración-

-Oh, querida me sigues atrayendo mientras sigas sonriendo-

Dice apretando esas hermosas mejillas y nuevamente se antojó de morder las mejillas rojas de la joven algo que volvió a realizar por segunda vez.

-¿Oye que carajos traes con morderme las mejillas?-

Ríe dulcemente mientras se toca la mejilla fingiendo dolor.

-umm es que parecen manzanas, y quería ver si sabían cómo una-

Dice acercándose nuevamente a la chica con aquella sonrisa que siempre le derretía.

-¿Umm y bien te gusta su sabor? -

Pregunto eliminando el poco espacio entre ellos.

-Me encantó-

Dijo por fin uniendo sus labios a los de la rubia....

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

¿Que sucederá?

¿Se casarán por fin?

¿Nos harán esperar?

¿Nacerá el nene o nena?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap

Espero que disfruten


	33. DÍA DIECIOCHO: UNIÓN

Al fin el día de la boda habría llegado, todo el hotel incluso Angel Dust estaban arreglando todo antes que se presentara la pareja, sintiéndose emocionados y felices por fin sus amigos Charlie y Alastor se casarían.

El joven arácnido estaba rondando el pastel con una bolsita de cocaína en sus manos hasta que Vaggie lo descubre, por otro lado, Husk sin que se enteren pone licor fuerte en el ponche.

-¿Puedo saber que se supone que haces Angel? -

Preguntaba la joven polilla observando las acciones de Angel.

-Ponerle Animo al pastel, digo acá todos andan con cara larga, solo quiero animarlos-

Vaggie le quitó la bolsa de "animo" que poseía Angel Dust

-Pero Vaggie, que aguafiestas-

Se queja el albino yéndose a "hablar con Husk, mientras Nifty recorría el lugar limpiando cada desastre, y manteniendo el orden en la boda, mientras que dos chicas se encontraban felicitando a Alastor, las cuales eran Mimzy y Rosie.

-Vaya, te nos casas hoy galán, muchas de tus nuevas fans, llorarán por ti-

Ríe la rubia de cabellos cortos.

-Felicidades, buen trabajo, y que bueno que te casas, y yo que pensaba atarte el lazo, creo que la chica se me adelanto, y felicidades por lo del bebé-

Dijo la de cabello castaño, la más baja se sorprendió al escuchar lo último.

-Espera como fue eso posible. ¿Al sí es tuyo?, digo ¿que no somos estériles al ser pecadores? -

Rosie suspira.

-Si querida pero la suegra de nuestro querido ciervo de fresa movió algunos contactos para revocar esto último, y a nuestro cervatillo amigo, se le olvidó la protección el día que celebraron el compromiso, recuerdas, cuando los vimos en la puerta, casi juraba que estaban violando a Al pero cuando vi que era la rubia lo descarte-

La más bajita se río.

-Tienes razón gracias por recordarme cariño-

Las misma se fueron dejando al pelirrojo y yendo con la novia, Mimzy al ver el redondo vientre de la novia no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa, ya que la misma había sentido un profundo interés en el pelirrojo por mucho tiempo, algo que la unió con Rosie debía admitirlo le debía la relación con la más alta al rechazó del joven mitad ciervo.

-Vaya, le has atinado al premio-

Dice entre risas la más llenita acariciando el vientre de la rubia.

-Sí, supongo que fue algo que no esperábamos, pensé que tardaríamos más-

Rosie abrazó a la rubia.

-Felicidades, has cumplido el sueño de toda pecadora, echarle el lazo al pelirrojo, bien que sean muy felices-

Luego de eso a la habitación entraron los padres de Charlie.

-Oh cariño, me hace tan feliz ver que seas feliz con las personas que amas-

Dice la hermosa Lilith abrazando a su hija.

-Gracias mamá, yo también estoy muy feliz de que Alastor vaya a ser mi esposo-

Se ruboriza levemente.

-Yo no lo estoy tanto cariño, ya sabes lo que pienso sobre ese, por hoy lo voy a omitir, se supone que este es tú día feliz.

Dijo el padre de Charlie ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de su queridísima esposa, lego de esto ambos llevaron a su hija al altar donde sería entregada a su a pocos minutos esposo, se dijeron los votos, se besaron con mucho amor, para luego celebrar en el obi del hotel, hasta los enemigos locos estaban en aquel lugar, Helsa observando a leguas como Charlie se regodeaba al lado de Alastor, mientras Velvet, tomaba a Vox del brazo comenzando a bailar y mientras Valentino contaba el dinero que habría ganado por las "acompañantes" de algunos demonios, mientras todos bailaba y festejaba, Alastor y Charlie deciden darse unos segundos a solas antes de partir a la luna de miel.

-¿Y bien cariño que querías comentarme? -

Dice Alastor acariciando las mejillas de Charlie con suavidad.

-¿Que nombre le pondremos? -

Dijo la joven tomando una de las manos del mitad ciervo y poniéndola sobre su abultado vientrecillo, el mismo lo acaricia suavemente.

-Aún es muy pronto, decídamoslo cuando ya haya nacido cariño-

Dice el mitad ciervo depositando un dulce beso en la frente de Charlie.

-¿Y si tendremos sexo de noche de bodas? -

La pregunta sorprendió al pelirrojo, esa no se la esperaba.

-Emm cariño, no lo sé, depende como te sientas o como me sienta yo, porque ahorita me siento cansado-

La rubia solo suspiro observando al su querido esposo, acariciándole las orejas, a veces parecía un gatito.

-Son taaan suaves las adoro-

El mitad ciervo sonrió y la dejó hacer ya que había adquirido un extraño gusto por ello, al final de la fiesta todos se retiraron, incluso Alastor y Charlie quienes se fueron a pasar su primer día de luna de miel lejos de los demás.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

¿Que pasara con el fic?

Sera este el final del hombre araña x2 XD

Descubranlo en en el próximo cap

//Bien chicos este es el ante penúltimo cap//


	34. DÍA DIECINUEVE: "AMARRUCOS"

El día anterior se quedarían en el apartamento de Alastor para reponer fuerzas, el padre de Charlie les regaló un viaje al mundo humano, donde se tendrían que pasar por uno bien desapercibidos, no hubo sexo ya que como Alastor predijo se quedó dormido estaba muy agotado por todo el trajín de la boda, tan así que nisiquiera se cambió, durmió con el traje puesto, Charlie si se cambió, ofuscada al ver a su esposo dormido, de verdad le llevaba hartas ganas desde que lo vio ya en el altar, ahora la rubia dormía de manera placentera mientras, su queridísimo cervatillo preparaba el desayuno, debían partir pronto, ambos ya poseían la apariencia humana ya que no podían verse como demonios o llamarían demasiado la atención, el mismo ahora se veía como un joven trigueño, de ojos color café, así como su cabello castaño, y unas gafas pequeñas que protegían aquellos hermosos orbes cafés, no había rastros de sus garras ni de sus afilados dientes solo una sonrisa perfectamente blanca, subió a la habitación despertando a su rubia favorita, la cual ahora tenía una piel más colorida pero más clara que la del joven de cabellos castaños.

-Buenos días princesa-

Le fue difícil reconocer su propia voz sin aquella interferencia estática, la joven rubia se asustó, se levantó, cubriéndose con las sabanas.

-Qu quien eres, que haces aquí, donde está mi Al-

Vaya que estaba paranoica, pero le pareció curioso que no le reconociera, él ahora estaba embobado con la chica frete a él, piel clara, ojos color miel, cabello ondulado y rubio, casi juraba que era un Ángel.

-Charlie, cariño soy yo, recuerda el cambio de apariencia es para ir al mundo humano, ¿recuerdas? -

La chica cayó en la cuenta cuando vio la argolla de matrimonio en la mano de aquel joven, vaya que era muy atractivo.

-Así que, eres mi esposo, que atractivo eras en tu apariencia humana-

Dice tomándole de la camisa.

-Me dan ganas de devorarte ahora mismo-

Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del castaño.

-Ejem cielo el desayuno, además tendremos tiempo para eso luego-

Dijo el chico de gafas a la rubia, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, luego del desayuno ambos partieron con rumbo a la antigua casa de Charlotte, para ser enviados al mundo humano, una vez allí se alojaron en un hotel y luego salieron a recorrer algunos lugares, Charlie parecía demasiado interesada en lo que acontecía, ver a los demás humanos, llamando la atención de muchos con la belleza de su apariencia humana, preguntándose, como podía salir con aquel anticuado, cuando volvieron al hotel Charlie se tiro de espaldas a esta, mientras Alastor aflojaba el moño en su cuello.

\- ¿Al tengo Hambre, porque no vienes a saciarme? -

Dice sorprendiendo al castaño, el mismo sonrió y se acercó.

-¿Pues porque no? Es decir, siempre hay que complacer los antojos de una embarazada-

Dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre la rubia, comenzando a besar sus labios, la rubia le retira las gafas y las deja en la mesita, de noche, y así la historia de las prendas sobre el piso vuelve a surgir una vez más, ahora el castaño esperaba que su esposa se acomodase sobre él ya que era la única forma en la que ambos podían estar cómodos y sin temor de dañar al bebé, cuando se acomodó, logró hacer entrar al trigueño comenzando luego con leves movimientos de cadera mientras el castaño besaba el cuello de esta, así siguieron varios minutos hasta que ambos alcanzaron el climax, continuando la faena por el resto de la noche

// en la otra dimensión//

Un cierto peliazul se encontraba preparando el aniversario de su amada, aunque agresiva novia, esa noche se quedarían viendo películas juntos en la habitación de Charlie, ignorando que la chica tenía otros planes (no tiene netflix compadre), cuando entraron el peliazul logró notar que el televisor no estaba en la habitación.

-Charlie, cariño, como veremos películas, ah ya sé utilizaremos, ese aparato extraño que utilizas para ver videos extraños-

La chica solamente lo halo de la camisa comenzando a besarlo.

-No te hagas el tonto, tú también lo vienes deseando-

En cuestión de minutos el peliazul se encontraba sin camisa y sobre la chica quien encajaba sus garras en la espalda del chulo de arándanos, mientras este mordía ahora el cuello de la joven, dejándose guiar por aquellos bajos instintos, en cuestión de segundos la ropa dejo de estorbar y ahora el peliazul habría espacio dentro de la entre pierna de la joven haciéndola gemir su nombre suavemente, alentando al joven a moverse lentamente, generando fricción entre su miembro y la entrepierna de la chica, pronto ese vaivén comenzaría a acelerarse, creando una sensación inexplicable a sus cuerpos, varios minutos después con un muy fuerte gemido, la chica llego a un orgasmo, mientras el peliazul aún se movía de manera frenética, alcanzando varios minutos después el orgasmo llenando por completo el interior de la joven con sus fluidos, después de varias horas de placer, ambos caen rendidos en la cama.

-¿Cómo crees que les haya ido al Alastor rojo y la Charlie risueña? -

Dijo el peliazul entre jadeos.

-Creo que bien, si es como tú tiene suerte la chica tiene un animal en su cama-

Ríe la chica mientras le roba un último beso al peliazul antes de caer dormida.

-Sinceramente, espero que sean tan felices como nosotros

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Fin

Jaja como se la creen

Este es el penúltimo cap

¿Qué pasará?

¿En que terminará nuestra historia?

Averígüenlo en el último capítulo de Strawberry daddy.

Espero que disfruten


	35. DÍA VEINTE: AL FINAL

Habían pasado ya 5 meses y una semana desde la boda, todo en el Hotel era tan normal, Alastor seguía ayudando a Charlie como se podía, mientras la misma a veces cabeceaba en la oficina, ese día en especial Alastor preparaba el desayuno, también se veía cansado y agotado, tanto así que casi le pone sal en vez de azúcar al café que Charlie le había pedido, cuando de pronto el llanto de un bebé le hizo sobre saltarse, en cuestión de segundos estaba en dicha habitación.

-¿Que pasa mi nena? -

Dijo el pelirrojo tomando a la pequeña criatura con mucho cuidado, Charlie también iba a llegar, pero al ver a Alastor allí se desconcentro y termino en el piso, Alastor se alarmó al escuchar aquel estruendo, saliendo con la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-¿Charlie, cariño te encuentras bien?

Preguntó el joven al ver a su queridísima rubia sobre el suelo.

-¿Claro Al no te preocupes, que quería nuestra pequeña Alison? -

Dice Charlie observando que el pelirrojo le daba el biberón.

-Oh tenía hambre-

Acto seguido Alastor se acuerda del desayuno, le deja la niña a su esposa y sale corriendo a atender la cocina no sin antes rodar por las escaleras, Charlie solo cerro los ojos al escuchar como el mismo demonio de la radio torpemente rodaba, mientras la peña tomaba tranquila del biberón, paso el desayuno, y la niña anduvo tanto en los brazos de su padre como en los de su madre, ya que la misma no parecía aceptar la cuna, ya que comenzaba a llorar con fuerza, o peor aun cuando no estaban sus padres cerca, hasta el momento solo con Niftty y Husk, parecía que la nena les había agarrado algo de afecto, ahorita la nena se encontraba en los brazos de su padre, para Alastor ahora esa pequeña criatura molesta, era lo más importante de su no vida, ese día sin esperarlo llegó la visita de Mimzy y Rosie quienes querían conocer a la nena de Alastor.

-Vaya que hermosa-

Dice Rosie observando a la niña la cual parecía estar feliz de estar con su padre.

-Vaya, Al nuestros hijos hubiesen sido hermosos-

Dice Mimzy haciendo que Alastor se sobresaltarse al mitad ciervo, llorar a la pequeña y poner levemente celosa a Charlie.

-Ejem, si bueno ya vez que es hermosa nuestra hija, mía y de Charlie. -

El mismo no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, tenía miedo decir algo erróneo y enojar a Charlie.

-En efecto Mimzy, pero creo que yo me lo llevé-

Dice Charlie, se notaba el ligero cambio en la atmósfera, mientras Alastor hacía que la nena se calmara.

-Oh miren si ahí está la nena-

Decía Angel acercándose, el albino no la tocaba, le encantaba la idea pero sabía que la niña lloraría, paso la tarde y trayendo así una visita inesperada, Lilith había llegado de visita con su amado esposo solo para conocer a su linda nietecilla, la cual se rumoreaba era la combinación de lo mejor de ambos padres, Lucifer no quería acercarse a la niña, no por temor ni mucho menos, es solo que no quería acercarse a Alastor, aun no podían convivir como suegro y yerno, ambos se esquivaban y evitaban el contacto a los más posible, mientras Lilith no paraba de elogiarlo.

-Buen trabajo querido, se nota que la hicieron con mucho amor de sobra, para la próxima quiero un niño así de guapo como el padre, ahora si me lo permites te la robaré unos minutos para que conozca a su atractivo abuelo-

Al no pudo ni reaccionar, solo vio cómo su suegra se llevaba a la nena entre sus brazos, acercándola a aquel infame padre de Charlie, aun no sabía cómo una mujer como Charlie había salido de aquella cosa a la que llamaba suegro.

-Mira Alison, este hombre tan guapo es tu abuelito, mira nada más es un encanto verdad-

Por primera vez la nena no lloraba al no estar con ninguno de sus padres, tal vez sentía un aura similar a la de Charlie o incluso a la de Alastor, la niña los había cautivado con su tierna mirada.

-Me recuerda mucho a Charlotte cuando era una bebé, no puedo decir lo mismo de Alastor, está muy linda la niña hasta pareciera que no es tuya-

Dijo con desdén, era obvio que aún estaba resentido por lo que había pasado entre ese demonio y su hija.

-¿Será hija única cierto? -

Al decir esto, ambos se miran entre sí, es decir Alastor y Charlie.

-Emm papá en realidad no, sé que Ali está muy pequeñita para decirlo, pero ella va a necesitar un compañero o compañera de juegos, por lo que no puedo decir que vaya a cerrar ahorita la fábrica-

Dijo además de pensar en lo que se divertiría en los intentos, o en la procreación de le hermanito o hermanita de Alison.

-Ya veo, supongo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer yo para impedirlo, ¿cierto? -

Dijo Lucifer ganándose una mala cara de parte de Charlie y Lilith, pues el pelirrojo estaba cabeceando.

-¿Veo que no ha sido fácil el cuidar de esta criatura? -

Esta vez fue Lilith notando que no solo su hija y Alastor se veían cansados si no el staff del Hotel, los chicos habían estado turnándose, para darles descansos a los padres de vez en cuando, cuando cayó la noche después de una cena en la que la bebé también estuvo presente, los reyes se fueron a una de las tantas habitaciones, mientras Charlie y Alastor también fueron a la suya, la nena ahora dormía plácidamente, mientras se escuchaban besos en aquella habitación, luego de mucho pensarlo, decidieron comenzar con el proceso para darle a Alison un nuevo hermano o hermana y aprovechando el momento que se les daba Alastor besaba a su esposa, comenzando a quitarle el feo pijama que traía puesto, generalmente le agradaba pero en especial ese día lo odiaba, deseaba desaparecerlo, cuando estuvo completamente desnuda se adentró en ella sin más, Charlie también lo deseaba, sabían que no contaban con mucho tiempo antes de que la nena volviese a despertar, mientras los movimientos del mitad ciervo, se intensifican y aumentaban la frecuencia y velocidad, los espasmos en Charlie comenzaban a hacerla gemir , un poco menos fuerte de lo normal, era algo que no podía evitar, cuando se llegó al punto del climax, ambos se besaron y la rubia aprovecho para clavar sus uñas en la espalda del pelirrojo, amaba hacerlo, mientras este le brindaba besos en el cuello y le llenaba con su esencia, ya las veces no eran tan frecuentes ni seguidas, una niña se llevaba todo su tiempo, por lo que ambos al final se rindieron a los brazos de Morfeo por lo menos hasta que la nena volviese a despertarlos con su llanto.

Fin

Espero que lo disfrutaran

La apariencia de la nena la dejo a vuestra imaginación queridos

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados para esta historia son propiedad únicamente de vivian medrano (viviziepop), yo solo los usare para recrear las tonterías en las que mi mente divaga, sin más preámbulos disfruten.


End file.
